


I was born for this 生来为此

by JiaerTJ



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don't copy to another site, Injury Recovery, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaerTJ/pseuds/JiaerTJ
Summary: Juno竭尽全力想要让Desmond走上她更喜欢的那条命运之路，但当最后一刻到来之时，Desmond产生了怀疑。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I was born for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094690) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



“放松，放松，”Desmond无声地醒来时，Rebecca对他说道，“你已经在里面呆了相当一段时间了。慢慢来，坐起来。”

Desmond发出模糊的应声，他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，问道：”现在是哪一天？“

Rebecca忍住了喉咙里的笑声，Desmond的问话让他听上去像个时空穿越者。和常人相比，Desmond的时间线是完完全全的一团糟。

”是16号，“她最终平静地回答了他，看着Desmond站起来。他没有对她的话做出任何惊讶的反应，甚至连眉头都没有皱一下，好像这一切都没有出乎他的意料。他只是点了点头，站了起来。

Rebecca的目光追随着他，当他走到旁边去拉伸他的腿时，一种混合着内疚和烦躁的感觉从她心头升起。

你永远都没法真正理解Desmond的脑子里都在想些什么。

他们对Desmond的了解仅限于那些众所皆知的部分——读取他的记忆、基因中隐藏着历史之类，然而Desmond本人呢？他就像是一本合起来的书。封面是如此的随和且始终沉稳如一，但你永远不知道在表面背后是什么。

Rebecca曾经在哪里读到过——也许是在Shaun的某本书里，它说不经苦难，不见真格。

Desmond无疑应当经历了很多……苦难，任何了解过他过往经历的人，都会觉得他命运多舛。绑架、利用、虐待，以及在先祖的记忆里迷失自我。

说真的，还会有人更惨吗？Juno挑选了他，让他的生活永无宁日，也许只有当Desmond死去时，这些折磨才有可能终止。

但是Desmond自始至终都很沉静。

他有过情绪失控的瞬间，几句不合时宜的玩笑。但那些片刻的情绪，都像是被扔向池水的石头——它的确激起了一阵水花，漾起了几圈涟漪，然后池塘的表面再次平静如初，没有任何多余的迹象。

他的情绪就像那样，存在过，然后消失了。

这让Rebecca和Shaun都有些坐立不安。Bill……他一直是个难懂的人，所以没人知道他怎么想的。尽管他的确看上去有点困扰。

Desmond并没有像别人期望的那样，游刃有余地处理好一切。

他也从来没有尝试过逃跑，一次也没有。表现乖顺得几乎可以给他颁发个奖章。

然而，Rebecca仍然不能理解他。她无时无刻不在为世界末日恐慌，虽然要上断头台的不是她。

为什么他不逃？

她没有问。

Desmond似乎已经在Animus上获得了充实，自从Lucy死后，他变得更加疏离，尽管一部分原因也有可能是Desmond在Animus上花了越来越多的时间。

从前，Desmond一次只在上面呆上几个小时，如今他可以毫不关心生理需求在上面呆着好几天。一半时间里Rebecca都想知道Desmond是否还需要进食。尽管如此，他没有瘦下来，也没有造成什么浪费，所以……

Rebecca试着不要去思考这些迹象代表着什么。

她很想念Lucy，不管Lucy究竟是不是圣殿骑士。Lucy理解Desmond。他们之间存在着某种心灵相通，当她还在的时候，她一直都把Desmond照顾得很好。

那时候，她从不为未来感到迷茫。从前一切都比现在要简单很多。如今……他们中有人知道自己正在做什么吗？

她开始想念起团队午餐了。每周日一个人下厨，大家坐下来一起吃饭、讨论一些和圣殿骑士、刺客或者世界末日无关的事情。之后，Lucy和Desmond会去训练或者散步或者其他的什么，Rebecca和Shaun会出去闲逛，讨论起电影或者书籍……天哪，她上一次看电影是什么时候？

Rebecca盯着面前的键盘，感觉她脚下的地面正在融化，而她正一点点下坠，一点点陷进去。

她望向Desmond离开的方向。他正坐在在松脂石的平板上，双手抚摸着脖颈。

Juno就在他身旁，金色的光芒闪烁不停。Desmond抬起了他的头，转向了那个数据做成的灵体。

他整个人看上去精疲力竭。

过了一会儿他站起身来跟着祂，他不知道这次祂会带他去哪儿，也不知道祂会告诉他什么。

Rebecca并不羡慕Desmond，一点也不。

在神庙的时候，Juno就一直纠缠着他，祂追踪他的电子邮件，然后尾随他们出了圣所。如果祂能做到的话，祂可能还会进入他的梦境。

Rebecca没有问他Juno有没有这么做过。毕竟Desmond并没有真正意义上地再睡过觉。

他妈的每时每刻都被Juno纠缠……

Rebecca一个战栗，转回去继续工作了。Desmond出来了之后，她开始运行新一轮的彻底系统检查，删除一些关于Connor的旧数据——毕竟Desmond几乎不会再来一次了，然后重启系统。以防万一，还是重启一下比较好。

Desmond离开了大概半个小时，她不确定Shaun和Bill有没有注意到这个。他们都已经习惯了沉闷的沉默，以及Desmond的不在场，所以……

“嗨。”Desmond说道。

“嗨，”Rebecca转身面向他，“这次Juno说了什么？”

“还是老话，人类如何如何愚蠢，创造出我们是多么多么大的错误。”Desmond回答道，坐在Animus上时发出了一声叹息。

“我正在重启，你可能得等一会儿，”Rebecca说道，在她内心深处觉得，离开Animus久一点，能让他像个……人，更久一点，“为什么你不正好去吃点东西呢。”

“可能它一会儿就好了，”Desmond说道，他看向四周，越过这个耗资巨大的山洞看向了Bill和Shuan旁边的先行者屏障，它把所有人围在其中，闪耀着发出亮眼的光芒，“嘿，Rebecca，你是怎么想的？那个墙后面的东西？”

“我不知道。我只希望它值得我们的付出。”Rebecca诚实地回答了他。

“如果它不值得呢？”

Rebecca没有回答这个问题，因为没什么好说的。如果它不值得，他们都会死，世界毁灭。

“你觉得Abstergo知道这个吗——有关于它的任何事？”Desmond很平静地问道，“他们知道会发生什么吗？他们对这个有什么概念吗？”

“我不觉得他们知道，”Rebecca回答道，将双臂环绕在胸前，“Cross只知道跟在能量来源后面尝试找到你，我不觉得他和Vidic知道真相。如果他们知道，他们绝不会拿一个当作诱饵。”

Desmond缓慢地点了点头。“嗯，我也这么觉得。”他赞同。

Rebecca向他投去一个好奇的目光，Desmond仍在盯着墙。“为什么这么问？”

“只是想知道Abstergo是不是已经……有成果了，”Desmond平静道，“我们只有四个人，而他们是一家有着数十亿美元资金、几千个员工的公司。他们的确有实力去做什么。”

Rebecca转身回到她的椅子上，看着他。即使是现在，讨论着这样的问题，他听上去仍然漠不关心。就像这只是一个日常谈话，跟也许即将到来的世界末日无关。

“Lucy知道的，”Desmond说道，“那时她跟我们一起发现了真相，她会试着去拯救这个世界的，对吗？”

“希望如此，”Rebecca平静道，看向了别处。要想象Lucy如果还在的话，她会做什么，又会为了什么伤心。这仍然让她感觉心头隐痛。

“虽然她在她能告诉Abstergo之前就已经走了，她没能告诉任何人，Juno很清楚这一点。”Desmond道。

Juno在她能告诉任何人之前杀了她，不是因为她是个圣殿骑士，一个叛徒，而是因为她会告诉其他的圣殿骑士世界末日即将来临。

“他们……会阻挠我们。”Rebecca说道，但是这话在她自己听来都显得不那么确定。

圣殿骑士会这么做吗？这听上去很像Abstergo会做的事，中道杀出，阻挠刺客去做他们不得不做的事，但是……

“这也是他们的地球，也是他们生存的地方——为什么他们要阻挠我们征拯救它？这就像是阻止别人向你着火了的房子泼水，就因为你不喜欢他们，”Desmond说道，眼眸低垂，“这简直是自毁性质的，即便是对Abstergo。”

Rebecca赞同地嗯了一声，皱起了眉头。如果Abstergo已经知道了怎么办？他们能做些什么吗？他们会做些什么吗？好吧，为什么他们不会呢。Desmond说对了，Abstergo和圣殿骑士也得生活在这个世界上。

“现在太迟了，”Rebecca说道，“只剩下五天，即使是Abstergo也没法在五天里做出什么。”

Desmond眨了眨眼，看向她，他们头顶笼罩了一层阴霾乌云，但他的双眼似乎变得更加清澈了。

他抬起了头，“……嗯，”他不置可否，“但是……”他的声音渐渐减弱下去，然后摇了摇头，站起了身，“好吧，也许我得去吃点东西。”

“但是什么？”Rebecca问，紧紧盯着他。

Desmond耸了耸肩，“但是如果我们不和圣殿骑士合作，结果可能不大好，”他说道，“还是挺值得思考的。”

“他们绑架了你，“她提醒他，”他们杀人，他们试图控制世界。“

”你说得对，“Desmond说道，转身离开，”是我鬼迷心窍了。“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

这个谈话一直在Rebecca的脑海中回荡。不知道这样的想法是不是也一直困扰着Desmond，实际上，她并不确定他能不能摆脱他先祖的记忆去独立思考。

Desmond经历了越来越多的记忆，但他本身的人格却看上去越来越少——那具躯壳里似乎只剩下Connor。

无论何时她看向她的屏幕，她看到的只有Connor。

但是她还是想要知道Desmond是从哪里得知的这个想法，是不是Juno说了什么？以及，如果Abstergo真的知道了这个，又会发生什么？她想象不出来他们一起共事的样子，但是……这也是他们的地球。这是他们所有人的母星。

这么做的意义究竟是什么？圣殿骑士与刺客之间无休无止地争斗，而与此同时太阳正要把人类从地球上抹去，数万年前的鬼魂在胡乱玩弄他们的未来和过去？为什么？

Juno又能从中得到什么？只是拯救这个世界？

不，Desmond已经告诉了他们——屏障后面的东西能为Juno谋取利益，他们都得谨慎小心。Minerva和Jupiter想要为了世界本身去拯救世界，而她——Juno从中获取个人利益。

这可能就是他们正在做的事情，他们为虎作伥。

Juno用金苹果去控制Desmond，但是当Minerva遇到Ezio时，金苹果又变成了神庙的钥匙。Juno究竟对金苹果做了什么？

Juno又在对Desmond的邮件里说了什么？

Rebecca皱起了眉，转向了她的电脑，点进了Desmond的邮件，迅速地浏览了它们。

就是这个。

在Juno告诉Desmond的各种古怪、令人毛骨悚然的事情中，她要找的东西就在那儿。

“你本不应该存在。我们用魔法变出了你。”她告诉他在神庙里有她曾经扔掉的记忆磁盘。记忆磁盘对Desmond很重要。Juno想要除掉它们，但它们被另一个人留了下来。

Rebecca猜想那些磁盘中应该藏有答案。可是现在去尝试找到它们会不会太晚了？

有四天去做这件事。还有四天留给Desmond去找Connor究竟把最后的钥匙藏在了哪里。还有四天去拯救世界。

事实上，之前大多数时间里，她什么都没干。他们都什么都没干。而现在如果她想要找到钥匙，他们三个也什么都做不了，只有等待Desmond再次进入Animus。

Rebecca在她的键盘上敲打着，打出一个电话：”嗨，Shaun？你有没有可能为我找到一架无人驾驶飞机？“

”它们是贵的要死的监视设备，不是玩具。“Shaun说道，”你最好有个该死的好理由。“

她最好不要大声说出真实理由，考虑到Juno可能在一旁监听。

”你觉得‘为进一步了解史前辉煌科学文明而投资’这个理由如何？“Rebecca问道，”我想从洞里放一架下去，去看看他们组织的内部结构。想想看我们能从中了解到什么！“

”那是个好主意，“Bill抱臂说道，”我们可能再也没有像这样的机会了，我们从来没有这么做过。“

Shaun向后靠去，看上去不太高兴。”好吧，Reckon说得对，”他看上去很不爽——可能是因为他没有自己想到这一点，“好的，我来看看我能做什么。”

“谢谢你Shaun，你一直是最好的。”

“我知道。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

那架无人驾驶飞机当天就到了，被一个骑着摩托车的信使送到，Rebecca甚至还没注意到他他就走了。

她沉浸在他们以前关于Juno、Minerva、Tinia的记录当中，还有所有他们收集到的关于神庙以及之前的计划，试图找到磁盘确切的下落。

到目前为止，没有头绪。

“嗨，Becs，“Shaun说道，不那么轻柔地把一个东西拍在了她的头上，是个大且重的东西。一个硬纸板盒。”你的礼物。现在可以表达你对我无穷无尽的感激了。“

Rebecca给了他一个肘击。“那是我的无人机吗？”

“那是我们的无人机，”Shaun说道，在Rebecca能抓住那个盒子之前把它拿离了她能够到的地方，“现在，告诉我你想要它的真正原因。”

“为了科学。”Rebecca说道，从她的椅子上站起身来，Shaun这次只象征性地试图不让她拿到。“谢谢你Shaun。你愿意帮我一起启动它吗？”

Shaun给了她一瞥。“科学，说真的？”

“还有一些相关的事以及其他的什么东西。”Rebecca说道，在说道“相关的事”的时候，她瞥向了Desmond，在说道“其他的什么东西”时，她甚至更针对性地看向了那个闪耀发光的屏障。

Shaun的眼睛眯得更紧，她觉得他懂她意思了。

他建议Desmond不要和Juno靠得太近，因为这个Juno记恨上了他，而他就一直在明里暗里地反抗Juno。不过，如果他知道了这是怎么一回事，他很有可能也看到了那封关于磁盘的邮件……谁知道呢。

无论如何，他帮她打开了无人机的包装，扔掉了那个盒子还有包裹着的泡沫纸，与此同时，Rebecca去初始化无人机，把它连上自己的电脑。

“请记得我们的任务排在第一位，”Bill说道，进来看着他们，“我们的首要任务是帮助Desmond，其余的东西不能花费太多时间。”

“不会的，Bill，我保证。”Rebecca边说边将无人机的充电线挂上电脑。Shaun给他们带来的无人机已经充满了电，太棒了。“我只是看看这上面的保修期是什么时候，看看哪里是去不了的，这个可以吗？”

”其实我也有点好奇，”Bill说道，看向Desmond，“继续吧，但是Desmond仍然摆在首位。”

“当然。”

Desmond目前只有一天时间休息，明天之前他都可能没法打起精神，甚至要到明天傍晚。

Rebecca为他检查了进展和生命体征，确保一切正常，然后将她的注意力转向了无人机。

摁下按钮，它就关闭了，当它起飞和加速时，它的控制器在她手里轻微震动。刺客无人机通常比民用的品种噪音更小，但是在一个封闭的、有回音的空间里，像是一个山洞，即使是很小的噪音，都会被好几倍的放大。

这不是Rebecca第一次操控一架无人机，所以她一点也不惊讶，但通常无人机都被用在开阔的地方，而不是山洞里。

她能解决这个，她知道这不是太大问题，但是……“希望信号足够强大可以穿过火山岩。”她自言自语道，然后打开了无人机的灯。

“如果你搞丢了那架无人机，你得赔偿它的价钱。”Shaun说道，即使他附身看向控制器之间的屏幕。

“如果我们真的拿到了什么再说吧。”Rebecca说道，然后瞄准并操纵它直直向前——将无人机送进一个深不见底的洞里。当她和Shaun看着控制器上的屏幕时，Bill靠过来看着Rebecca石桌上的屏幕，那上面显示的画面只是真实画面的轻微延迟。

”看上去这个机器不错。“Bill低声道。

”他们能深入几百英尺，山洞里面只有岩石和空洞。“Shaun说道，眯起了他的眼睛，屏幕上微弱发光的电路在旋转。“你是为了那里面的东西？”他问道，瞥了一眼正在发光的屏幕。

“可能吧，无论它是什么，它肯定是个大家伙，才能从太阳耀斑底下保护整个地球。”Rebecca说道，并眯起了她的眼睛。无人机上装配有深度计，它已经下潜了五十米。

无人机的信号范围大约是在良好环境下一公里——但是很显然，良好环境并不包括火山玻璃和七万年前的古老科技。

千万不要失去信号，Rebecca想到，操纵无人机进一步下降。

无人机到达底部用了很长时间，Rebecca及时地将它拉起，以避免它撞到底部，她操纵者它旋转起来，搜寻地面。那里什么都没有，只剩下岩石和更多的岩石，还有一些发黑的玻璃，这些东西遍地都是。没有磁盘，目前为止还没有。

是时候开始搜寻了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Juno开始怀疑这一个小时里他们在做什么，她的金色灵体闪烁着出现，在Rebecca的基站附近徘徊。

Rebecca早就采取了眼不见心不烦的措施，所以她只是戴上了耳机，无视了这个幽灵的所有话。Juno不是站在他们这边的，她现在已经很确信了，但是至少Juno除了唠叨之外什么也做不了。

神啊，Rebecca希望她真的除了唠叨之外什么也做不了。

在神庙周围的洞穴里有很多需要探索的地方，而那里有非常多的洞穴。其中的一些是人造的，或者……先行者造的？另一些是自然形成的，而大多数是两者的结合。

Rebecca找到了很多房间、走廊，它们整个部分都被坍塌的墙壁和古老岩浆封锁着。昔日的神庙真是……该死的大。或者还有一种可能性，就是她发现的实际上并不是神庙本身的一部分，而是它所在的城市的一部分。

尽管如此，他们现在看到的这一部分，实际上只是一座山峰的顶端——它下面的东西比他们想象的要大得多得多。

这里有一些文字、雕像、墙上的符号、机器——但是目前为止，没有磁盘。

当Desmond恢复意识时，Rebecca已经搜寻了几十个房间和走廊，没有发现任何磁盘。

“嘿，Desmond，快来，”Rebecca呼唤道，把她的耳机摘了下来。“你不在的时候，我们弄来了一架无人机来进一步检查这个地方，这样就能看到我们没法去的地方了，快来看。“

她有一种预感，如果磁盘最终被找到了，那那个找到它的人不会是她。

Desmond对她眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢地从Animus中起身，缓慢地把脚放在地上，然后向前俯身。他像一个回归生命的雕像一般，肢体都变成了石头。Rebecca试图不去在意。“无人机？一个无人飞机？”

“对，”Rebecca回答，从椅子上跳了起来，把控制器递给他，“它得充电了，不过它还能坚持半个小时。来，拿着这个试试。”

Desmond缓慢地眨着眼，拿过了控制器，眯起眼睛看着屏幕。他把手放在操纵杆上时显得有点尴尬，Rebecca快速地教了他怎么去操控这个机器。

Shaun正在研究屏幕截图上显示的精美壁画，他抬起头来：“你把它弄坏了，你得赔。”

“用什么？要钱没有要命一条，Shaun。”Desmond说道，当然了，他在几秒钟之内就掌握了如何操作控制器，当他专注于屏幕时，他的眼神看上去更热切了起来。

Rebecca靠在她用黑色岩石做的桌子上，他的驾轻就熟让她怀疑Desmond是不是拥有夜视能力。

很快，Desmond就加快了搜寻，去到了Rebecca甚至没有费心去检查的地方——就像在Animus一样，即使在这里Desmond也必须检查每一分钟的细节和阴暗的角落，只是为了以防万一。

在教会Desmond注意细节这件事情上，他们做的很好，不是吗？这是Lucy原本的想法——在Abstergo里，在Altaïr的记忆里引入一些旗帜让Desmond寻找、收藏，来给与Desmond一些具体的东西来集中注意力。这帮助了Desmond完成了同步，给了他一种成就感，或者其他的什么东西。Rebecca认为那些旗帜真的很无聊，所以把它们换成了宝藏、羽毛和其他。Desmond渐渐变成一只收集各种东西的喜鹊了。

这一切现在看上去是有回报了。在短短几秒之内，Desmond把无人机变成了一只猎犬——不会错过任何猎物。

Shaun看着他们看了一会儿，然后站起了身：“发现什么了吗？”

“嗯……”Desmond回答道，一边歪着头，一边倾斜着控制器——图像也倾斜了。他一定正在想象自己就在下面——就像他在Animus里。那可真酷，Rebecca这样想道，向前倾身。

上、下、左、右，Desmond就像认识路一样穿过隧道。最终，他终于找到了他要的东西。一个闪闪发光的金属圆盘，支在一块石头上。

“噢。”Shaun喃喃道，他的眼睛睁得老大。除了在图像里，他们从未见过这个。但他知道这是什么。Rebecca也知道。

如果Desmond告诉他们的关于Animus的事情，还有重温Ezio和Altaïr最后一段时光的事情是真的，那他也许比他们两个都知道得更清楚。

一个先行者记忆磁盘。

“无人机的手臂上有钳子，”Rebecca对Desmond说，“把它设置为自动悬停，然后按下绿色按钮。”

“明白了。”Desmond说道，Juno在他身后某个地方发出哀嚎，像是有人勒住了祂的喉咙，但Desmond无动于衷。

他只是把无人机向前推进，用无人机的三指手臂抓住了磁盘，小心翼翼地把它从地面上拿了起来。他再次歪过了头，切换回手动选悬停控制，然后无人机加速向后、向上，右、左、上、上、上，向他们飞回来。

“他们都在说谎！”Juno对他们嘶喊，吓了Shaun一跳，Bill从他正在工作的电脑面前抬起头来，他的眼睛圆睁。

“那些无关紧要，毫无意义！他们只会分散你的注意力，把你从你的命定之路上推开！把他们放在原地，放下！”

Desmond抬头看着她。“不。”他说，然后驱使着无人机继续向前。

“你的目的已经很明确了，你的道路已经为你准备好了——不要让你自己偏离你的目标！”Juno猛地向他扑过去，直接冲向他的脸。

Shaun跌跌撞撞，Rebecca躲在了Desmond的后面，因为耶稣基督啊——“剩下的就是找到钥匙，Desmond，你得找到钥匙！让这个鬼魂——”

无人机从洞里飞了出来，在空中摇动。Juno尖叫着，就像刚刚向他们飞来时那样扑向那东西。但是最终，她不过只是个全息投影。她实际上什么也做不了。

无人机在Desmond面前盘旋，他一言不发地把控制器还给了Rebecca。

“我的天。”Shaun喃喃道。

随着一声凄厉的咆哮，Juno转身消失了。Desmond站起身来，伸手去拿磁盘。

它看上去完全就像是一个CD，除了更厚、用金属制成，以及藏着黄金电路。大多数人类的数字存储都是靠着这个，所以它们很相似是不奇怪的。数字记忆——和Animus本身。

“孩子。”Bill说道，站了起来快速地走向他们，当Rebecca拿着控制器等着的时候。“你知道你要用它做什么吗？”

“是的，我有了一个好主意。”Desmond将磁盘拿在手里。一瞬间，它内部的黄金开始闪闪发光，从里面闪耀着夺目的光辉。Desmond盯着它，他的眼眸低垂下去，什么也没有说。

Rebecca很快就将无人机带到了充电的地方，然后回头看向他。“Desmond，Desmond？”她问，伸出手来拍了拍他的肩膀，但是他没有动。

他听不见了。他的目光粘在正在发光的磁盘上，一动不动。

她猜到了，但是……“这看上去太吓人了。”

“你说得对，Rebecca。浑身是血的Juno，几乎让我得了心脏病。”Shaun喃喃说道，调整了一下他的夹克前襟。他不安地看了看定住不动的Desmond。“Rebecca，老实说，你当时就是在找这个吗？”

“没错，是的，”Rebecca回答，“看来Juno真的不想让Desmond拿到他们，所以……我认为Desmond真的应当看看他们。”

“这可能会把事情变得更麻烦，”Bill说道，走近了Desmond，把手放在他的手腕上，看看他还有没有脉搏，然后检查他的呼吸。然后他看着磁盘，非常不安。

“我觉得原本的事情有点太简单了不是吗？”Rebecca抱臂，“世界末日就要来了，我们应当了解所有真相。尤其应该看看Juno不想让我们知道的真相。”

“嗯……”Bill回答道，“好吧，被人当枪使的感觉确实不好，就像以前那样。”

“说真的，”Shaun说道，在Desmond无神的双眼前挥动着手，“你是不是应该让他坐下？如果他在这儿摔倒，他会摔碎他的头盖骨，然后我们就真的完蛋了。”

“好主意。”Rebecca说，然后迅速地去拿他的转椅，把它推到Desmond身后，然后一动不动地把着它，Bill和Shaun小心翼翼地推着毫无反应的Desmond坐在上面。他甚至没有眨眼，Rebecca想到。“当他醒来的时候，他的眼睛可能会变得非常干燥。”

“你觉得这会需要多长时间？”Shaun问道，做了个鬼脸。

“不知道，”Rebecca说，“我们关于这个得到的最新消息就是Altaïr的记忆磁盘，马西亚夫的钥匙，而我们并不知道Ezio花了多久浏览完他们。可能是几个小时。嗯……我们需要眼药水或者……？”

Bill伸出了手，将Desmond纹丝不动的脸放在手心里。用他的大拇指将Desmond的眼睛闭上了。这让Desmond看上去像是非常专注地在倾听只有他能听到的声音，这会很好笑——要不是Desmond手中仍然在发光的东西。

Bill尴尬地将手收了回来，清了清嗓子，试图假装他刚刚没有抚摸了Desmond的脸颊。”我猜我们又得等了。“

”又。“Shaun点了点头，”希望他能在太阳把地球烧光前醒来。“

”但愿吧。“


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond醒来时，他的脖子上落了一只蟋蟀。他的喉咙里有一种很奇怪的感觉，就像是可能在吃沙子什么的。从Animus中醒来的感觉总是很不好，但是此时此刻甚至更糟。

在Animus里，你对将会发生什么以及你所处记忆里的这个人会做些什么有着绝对的——或者近似绝对的——控制。但在记忆磁盘里，你什么也无法掌控，甚至不能从中抽身而出——你只是一个被困住的旅人，只能任由记忆任意发挥，并且在它们完成前无法离开。

Rebecca坐在他旁边的地上，她背靠在她用做桌子的火山岩石板上，身下铺了一条毯子，看上去已经睡着了。没有看见Shaun或者父亲，现在一定已是半夜了。

Desmond试图不发出声响，他的一只手摸上脖颈，低下头看向磁盘。它不再闪耀了，在他手中看上去平平无奇，就像一张寻常的磁盘。尽管，它还很温暖。不知道是因为它内部的某种机制，还是单单因为他的触摸。不管如何，它不会再起作用了——运气好的话。

Desmond轻轻地将磁盘放在Rebecca的桌面上，试图去思考接下来该怎么做。虽然毫无头绪，但有一件事至少是确定的。

他们搞砸了这一切。

还没有Juno的任何迹象。但他能感觉到她，在附近的某个地方隐隐现现，一种隐形的存在，从未被世人目光所视。

Desmond觉得她不知道磁盘里面是什么——就像神庙那次一样，Minerva把它输入进了他的DNA，只有他才能接触它，就像只有他最终能使用“眼”。Juno不可能看到那些记忆，无论是死去的还是仍活着的。但她一定在怀疑，现在她正在等待Desmond告诉别人他自己的想法。

Desmond站起身来，离开了那张椅子，离开了Rebecca的桌子，离开了这个洞穴。沿着通向外面世界的蜿蜒小道，他的脚步平静地踩在他们在山洞里为放置设备而搭建的平台之上。

山洞外的天幕是漆黑一片，他不确定今天是哪一天。空气中有些寒意，像是结了一层霜。

终于摆脱了神庙的干扰，Desmond找到一个地方坐下来，可以让他好好考虑接下来的事情。睡意朦胧的Rebecca还是在这儿找到了他，她近乎悄无声息的脚步，和运动鞋发出的轻微吱吱声很容易让Desmond辨认出来人的身份。Shaun在走路时喜欢踩着后脚跟，而父亲的脚步往往是无声的。

“抱歉，”Desmond说，“我不是有意要吵醒你。”

“没关系，我坐在那儿就是为了等你醒来，”Rebecca打着哈欠，“你还好吗，Desmond？”

Desmond没有回答，只是低头看向他的手掌。经历了这么多的事情，它们看上去仍然值得依靠。”你身上有电子设备？“

他能感觉到Rebecca向他投来的古怪眼神，但她仍然说道：”手机、耳机、手表……“

”把它们关了，Juno可以利用这些东西来监听我们。“

”……噢。“Rebecca道。当她盘点身上所有的电子设备时，手机发出一阵刷刷和叮叮当当的声音。最后一个轮到她的智能手表，她把它关掉，坐在Desmond瘫坐着的石头旁边。”情况不太好，是吗。“

”确切的说……没那么糟。只是……Juno不想让我们拿到它是有原因的。“Desmond说道，抬起了头，他的手掌抚摸上自己的脖子，试图缓解那里紧绷肌肉的压力。他没有成功。

”‘眼’，它不是……不是为了拯救世界免受太阳耀斑的破坏，根本就不是。“

”……艹，“Rebecca说道，”所以我们只是在浪费时间？“

”不，也不全是。我的意思是，它可能可以用来拯救世界，“Desmond的喉结上下滑动了一下，”它只是……还可以做点别的。“

事实上，它无所不能。这个东西是个无所不能的机器，它可以字面意义上的改变整个该死的宇宙。过去，现在，未来，已然，或者未然之事。他不确定自己敢不敢把这个事实说出口，他怕自己会像个精神失常的人一样笑出来。

”磁盘里面是Tinia的记忆，“Desmond道，”关于Minerva和Juno，祂们在神庙里共事。Minerva创造出了‘眼’——屏障后的东西，我们试图得到的东西。“

”‘眼’？“

”就像……全视眼？“Desmond问道，”Minerva洞察了宇宙的算法——怎么看到未来。祂们从过去看到我们，这就是祂的工作，对吗？‘眼’是这一切的至高点，它操纵着算法。“

Rebecca看着他，看上去她已经明白了。”那么通过操纵算法，你可以……阻止太阳耀斑爆发？“

”你可以做你任何想做的事，“Desmond说，”通过那台机器你可以做任何事。它当然可以关掉太阳，如果这是使用者想要的。它可以做……任何事。“这听上去前言不搭后语，但他实在分不出更多精力组织语言了。那张磁盘完完全全搅乱了他的思绪。

”也好，“Rebecca说道，”这挺好的，它可以起作用，对吧？“

Desmond摇了摇头。”是啊，当然，如果我们做了Juno想要我们做的，它可能会起作用的，“他喃喃道。

”当然，我也会死，然后Juno会被放到世界中。尽管这不是它原本的功用。Minerva……Juno在一开始就这么说了，不是吗？当祂们发现了算法的时候，Isu第一次试图回到过去，给未来的祂们所需要的时间来拯救自己。祂们没做到，但是Minerva还是研究了这个。祂没有及时完成，在那之前就已经死了，但是祂们仍然可以看到未来。所以祂知道在七万五千年当中，‘眼’完成了自我完善。“

Rebecca什么也没说，只是担忧地看着他。

Desmond沉默了一会儿，试图把他的思绪拉回正轨。他不确定他自己正在思考什么。Minerva和Tinia穿梭了如此多潜在的未来，直到世界的尽头。祂们铺下了垫脚石，选择了道路——找到了Desmond并把他的DNA变成打开过去的钥匙。然后Juno……

”当Juno有朝一日发现‘眼’能做什么的时候，祂……”Desmond摇了摇头，“祂曾经试过杀了祂们。祂们打了一架，Juno死在那儿了——但是祂的领域是精神领域，将祂的思维保存在科技当中，有点像Clay把他自己变成了AI。Juno就是对祂自己那么做的。Minerva和Tinia把祂困在了那里，这是祂们仅能做的事情。祂们永远无法摆脱祂，否则‘眼’就会打破，所以……祂留在这儿。”

“艹，”Rebecca低声道，“这可太戏剧化了。”

“是啊，”Desmond回答道，目光投向了山洞外面，凝视着外界连绵起伏的山丘和郁郁葱葱的森林。“Minerva和Tinia再也不能呆在神庙里了，如果Juno被困在这儿的话。所以祂们到了别处去试图完成这个。祂们可以洞察算法，但操控它们要难得多。这就是为什么Ezio这么重要，他……不知怎么的有点超出Juno的掌控。我也不清楚。从基因角度上讲，我猜他离我越来越接近了。而其他的一切，Juno能掌控的，祂都篡改了，无论是刺客还是圣殿骑士。”

“等等——这种情况持续多久了？”Rebecca平静问道。

“自从我们开始寻找伊甸碎片以来，”Desmond说道，用一只手捂住了自己的眼睛，“自从 Altaïr和Al Mualim还有耶路撒冷以来，整件事全都是Juno做的。伊甸碎片的腐坏影响？那就是Juno。祂就是那个令战争连绵不休的人，躲藏在幕后，利用了双方所有人。”

“该死的，”Rebecca说道，看向了别处，“这是不是意味着……我们全部的历史，都是，都是因为祂？祂这么做了好几个世纪？为什么？”

Desmond叹息道：“那样，当有一天我用了‘眼’的时候，就没有什么能阻止祂掌控一切了。”他向后瞥了一眼神庙，“当我用了‘眼’的时候，她就重获自由了。我们大部分的科技都是基于祂们的，所以祂可以溜进去，全部都可以。“

互联网就是一块红毯，为祂毫无保留地展开，而这一切都是我们做的。刺客和圣殿骑士。

迷失于往圣的辉煌科技，遮掩祂的出身起源，为了残缺废料大打出手，甚至从来都不问这他妈的都是为了什么。

“但是……”Rebecca起了头但是却没说下去。“我们数百年来都为人类的自由意志而战斗——现在你却告诉我这一切都只是别人的手段？我得说，这让人很沮丧。”

“一点也不，不。”Desmond叹息了一声，点了点头，然后恢复沉默。外面，一些深冬的鸟儿发出鸣叫。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，一点也没有思绪。

在脑海深处某个地方，Connor和Haytham的身影显现，他们对神庙和Isu的思想和信念在他耳边响起。Haytham从未相信过先行者们的善意——他总是对祂们的天赋和技术保持怀疑，从不信任他不理解也不了解背后动机的力量。

不知为何，圣殿骑士则更加对Isu持有怀疑的态度，即使在Juno的操纵下，他们是不折不扣的恶人。刺客则更容易轻易信任他人，但他们从没有跟Isu的科技沾上太多关系，刺客似乎更喜欢把它藏起来，而不是去使用。圣殿骑士借助了它的力量，然而只是把它当作达到某个目的的手段。尽管圣殿骑士和刺客争斗不休，但他们从来不认为伊甸碎片是他们的最终目的，而只是一个工具。

说到底，圣殿骑士和刺客——两者都围绕着伊甸碎片互相追逐，正如同行星困于特定的轨道中，永无自由。

Desmond不知道他自己在想什么。只是更清楚地意识到……他们搞砸了。Juno把他们所有人都玩弄于股掌之间。

他真切地希望Lucy还在这儿，或者Clay，或者两个都是。他想和他们谈谈这个。他们也许能够提供不同的角度，来理解这件事情的始末。

在一息之间，万事万物忽然都变得无比脆弱，易碎而转瞬即逝。

“这是我们留给Desmond Miles的力量，”Minerva对Tinia说，“要由他来决定怎么运用这股力量。”

哈，你他妈也不是什么好东西，Minerva，你他妈也不是。

“所以接下来你要怎么做呢？”Rebecca看着他问道。

Desmond摇了摇头。“无论将会发生什么，我都不会留在原地等死。不管我怎么用‘眼’，我都不打算见到12月22日。”他说道：“那部分写在了他妈的石头上。”

“Desmond……”Rebecca低声说道，“抱歉。”

“是啊，”Desmond说，“我也是。”

更糟的是，死亡并不是唯一的归宿，除了死亡之外，其他的选项都显得如此诱人。”我们还得找到最后的钥匙。“他叹了口气说，直起身来。”我认为我已经很接近了。Connor几乎找到了。让我们……先完成这部分。然后再决定要做什么。“

”好吧。“Rebecca说道，握住了他的手，然后握紧了。”无论你要做什么，我都支持你，百分之百的。“

Desmond看向她，Rebecca并不知道他要做的是什么，她什么都不知道。”谢谢你，Becs，“他最终说道，”我很感激。“

当Desmond在Animus里的时候，Rebecca将这些告诉了其他人。Desmond甚至因为免受再听一次的折磨而感到高兴，取而代之的，他回到了Connor的记忆里，回到最后的场景，回到Charles Lee 的死，最终找回了钥匙并把它藏了起来。

他甚至不想知道他父亲和Shaun会怎么看待他的指尖，他拥有着可以无所不能的潜力的指尖。他自己都不知道他对此有什么看法，除了对所有这一切的厌倦。

他一直有一种连绵不绝的预感，预感到我们都做错了，都被愚弄了。因为那些一闪而过再不可见的可能性——关于他们本可以怎么样以及本会如何。耶路撒冷永远是一切的起始，但它不应当成为战争的起始。而Juno这么做了。

它本可以有一个不同的结局，这一切本可以有一个不同的结局。

问题是，曾经的圣殿骑士，他们的意志……Desmond从来没动摇过”让一切重来“的想法，当然，这也有一些不太妙的方面，比如Robert de Sable 肆无忌惮地谈论他的计划，他雇佣的人都有点恐怖。

但有一个例外，那个医生，他只是想用金苹果来治愈人们，治愈人们的精神疾病。他们的目标是实现圣地的和平，也许是通过武力和秩序实现和平，但是……

刺客们呢？他们所做的一切都是为了清除掌权者，然后留下一块权力真空，最终使得更多的法院和城市陷入混乱不堪的境地，引发了更多的争斗，导致了更多的死亡。当然，这都是Al Mualim那个圣殿骑士做的，不过……

Altaïr 也有他的疑惑。在刺杀九人任务的过程中，他每一次回程，都会对自己正在做的事怀有更深的矛盾。他为临终者们的遗言所困扰，困扰于那些人无比确信他们正在使世界变得更美好。这些疑窦也萦绕在Desmond的心头。如果他们做到了呢？如果Juno没能愚弄他们呢？

如果他们成功了呢？

刺客们甚至没有为人类的自由意志战斗过，后来的他们，是 经Altaïr 改变而成的模样。在那之前，他们只是一个拥有法典和信条的战士团。遇到金苹果这件事彻底改变了他，同样的也改变了兄弟会，让他们站到圣殿骑士的对立面，走上一条永无止境却又无从避免的战争道路。

此时此刻，站在末日尽头，Desmond只觉得这一切……简直是浪费时间。

他眨了眨眼睛，从Animus中醒了过来。每个人都站在他旁边，静静地而又担心地等待着。”我知道钥匙在哪里。“他说道，瞥向了Rebecca的电脑。那上面有今天的日期。12月20日，晚上7点32分。还剩一天。

”开始吧。“他父亲说道，已经动了起来。

Desmond什么也没说，只是站起了身，忽略了Rebecca投向他的担心的目光，也忽略了她和Shaun眼神的交换。还剩一天，甚至更少。几个小时后，他们就能拿到钥匙，然后返回神庙。在那之后，就是世界末日的最后倒计时。

他必须下定决心。

他们出发了——Shaun开车，Rebecca和他一起跳到了前面，而Desmond和父亲坐在货车后面。Desmond抬起了头，试图忽略他父亲看向他的目光。至少他们现在摆脱Juno的视线了，尽管祂还能通过所有该死的电子设备监听他们的声音。祂被困在神庙里，但祂能干涉的范围很广。

”Desmond，“Bill低声说道，”Rebecca告诉我们‘眼’的事了，关于你在磁盘中看到的东西。“

”是啊，我想，“Desmond回答道，胳膊肘放在膝盖上，撑住了额头，”真是件好事。“

”一旦你用了它……“

”没错。“

Bill沉默了一会儿，车轮碾在砾石路上，过了好一会儿才重新回到平整的泊油马路。Shaun和Rebecca在前面十分安静，但他们一定在听。这是段漫长而尴尬的沉默。尽管很多蔓延在他们之间的沉默都是那样。所以在他的父亲再次张口之前，Desmond甚至没有注意到父亲的音调里混着以往从未出现过的不安。

”你不一定非得这么做。“他静静地说。

Desmond狐疑地看向他。”什么？真的吗？“

Bill的表情有点难堪，他抱着臂，向后一靠。他看上去状态很差，但他没有反驳之前的话。”这是你自己的生活，Desmond，“他说道，”我知道我一直都不是最好的父亲，但我希望至少我不是那种会牺牲自己儿子的怪物。“他喃喃说道：”这是你自己的生活，这是你的选择，你其实不用非得这么做。“

Desmond什么也没说，只是盯着他。是吗？是的。他不能就这样让外面数十亿人死在太阳耀斑之下，当然了，不能。哈。

摇了摇头，Desmond低头看着他的手掌，看着他右手手腕处隐藏刀刃上一闪而过的银芒。历史和遗留问题就在那里，无论他做了什么，他都无法挣脱开去，否则他永远不知道会在什么时候受到反噬。刺客的刀锋让你永无宁日。

Desmond将拇指抵在护套边缘，缓缓滑动。他看向车的后方，视线透过了那里彩色的窗户。天色渐晚。

渐晚。

他已经没有时间了。他的生命只有几十年，人类的生命却已经延续了几千年——自从文明了解到何为太阳耀斑以来，已经过去了数万年时光……而太阳耀斑如今离他们只有几个小时了。Juno的计划如此完美，划去所有的时间线，删除了所有的可能选择，将一切的一切都分割成屡屡细线。Desmond现在所紧握住的几个小时，不过只是一场意外的苟且偷生罢了。

如果Juno有办法，他甚至直到最后一秒，都不会了解真相。

”一旦我用了‘眼’，它就会烧起来，把我也烧死。“Desmond说道，没有抬头去看他的父亲。”这就是Minerva设计好的。祂觉得这个东西单单存在就太过危险，祂说得对。所以……它只能被使用一次，然后就会自毁，顺便把我也杀了。“

”为什么？“Bill追问，”为什么要把你也……带走。“

Desmond耸了耸肩，“意外吧，”他说，“我也不清楚，我不在乎。”但他并没想去责怪Minerva。为什么Minerva造出了这么个机器来杀了他根本不重要。祂做了，就是这样。

他更担心的是他死前那段时间。

“在‘眼’自毁和烧死我之前……我能做……任何事。”Desmond平静地说道，摇了摇头。“我要去做Juno本打算让我做的事，我会像祂计划的那样，为磁场充能，保护地球免受太阳耀斑的伤害。但是……我也可以做点其他事。”

Bill缓慢地点了点头。“孩子，那你还要去做什么呢？”他低声询问。

Desmond抬头看向他，抿起了嘴唇。他们坐的更近了，很显然他的父亲有一些后悔和遗憾，还有一些他渴望能够纠正的错误，但是……他仍旧是William Miles，刺客兄弟会的大导师。Desmond脑子里正在酝酿的想法全然打破了所有的信条。只除了一条。万物皆虚，万事皆允。有点讽刺，这一条如今看上去是那么地接近真实。

“任何我能做的，”Desmond喃喃道，将目光移开了去，“拯救世界是第一位的。抱歉父亲，我可能没法活下去了。”

Bill伸出手来紧紧抓住他的肩膀，他支持他的决定，并且似乎已经接受了这个令人绝望的事实。Desmond把手放在父亲的手背上，然后倚靠了过去，这么一小会儿就好，他想假装一切都会好起来。

最后，他花了不到十分钟在Connor Davenport的墓里找到了钥匙。

时间仍在流逝。

“Rebecca，”Desmond出声，从车上跳了下来，那个光盘形状的钥匙正在他的手中。“我能跟你聊聊吗？单独的。”

他的父亲和Shaun回头瞥了他们一眼，Desmond拖着脚步，有点尴尬。这可能是有点无礼，尤其是在现在这个时候还在保守秘密，但是……他又能怎么做呢。他的父亲不会理解，而Shaun不可能同意他脑子里的想法，所以他不得不跟别的什么人说，人选只剩下Rebecca了。

“当然可以，Desmond。”Rebecca答应了，随意且轻松，她挥了挥手让Shaun离开。“怎么了吗？”

Desmond一直等到Bill和Shaun都走远了，他们两人都回头看了他们几眼，一部分是好奇，一部分是了然。他们在猜想什么？可能是什么”最后的告别“之类的。

”你说过……无论我要做什么，你都支持我，“Desmond说，”你是认真的吗？“

Rebecca眨了眨眼，然后神情变得严肃了起来。”这种情形下……没错，百分之百。“她说道，目光在钥匙和他之间来回。”尽管能猜到也许不是什么好事。“

”或许不是。“Desmond同意，把钥匙放在了一块岩石上。他不知道它是怎么发挥作用的，但是这是Isu的科技，所以它可能会有什么渠道能让Juno听到他们正在说的事。最好不要冒险。”来，离电子设备远一点，我……有些事想问你。“

他们离汽车远了一点，Rebecca一边走一边关掉她身上的电子设备，将手机关机，再关掉了智能手表。“好了，都关掉了。”她说道，抬起头看着他，“你要去做什么，Desmond？”

“我……我想去改变历史。”Desmond平静地说道，仔细观察着她的神情，想知道她是不是觉得这很荒谬。

“Juno自从Altair的时代以来就一直摆弄着刺客和圣殿骑士，我想回到过去，阻止祂。”

Rebecca看上去并不认为他失去了理智，实际上，她的表情就像是她已为此期待了很久。“Desmond，可能不仅仅是这样，”她冷静地说道，神情异常严肃，“如果祂能通过伊甸碎片影响人类，这可能不仅是需要只改变起始。”

“是啊，我知道，”Desmond同意她的观点，“但我不能在不摧毁神庙的前提下就回到过去去摧毁祂……我们仍然需要神庙。但是如果我成功回到了过去，然后在祂开始改变历史进程搞乱一切之前就切断祂的联系，那么或许……”

他停住了，有点失落，“我总得试试。”

Rebecca皱起了眉，将双手搓在一起。“八百年，Desmond，”她说，“八百年以来潜在的操纵和历史的变化，那是……一项浩大的工程。”

“是，”他说。八百年的历史，用几个小时来规划。“我觉得无论如何我得试试，你会帮我吗？”

她沉默地凝视了他一会儿，朝手心哈了一口热气。然后点了点头。

“好吧，你需要什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun一直以来都有一些遗憾。事实上，还挺多。

尽管他不想要时时刻刻都在意着它们，但他做不到。他总是在想，如果当初怎么怎么样，也许事情就会有所不同，他总是在想，事情原本可能有的不同结局。

他无时无刻不在想这些事情，只有把那些“或许”“可能”的猜测全都封闭起来强迫自己不再去想的时候，他才会变得好受一点。他知道这样可能为自己带来一些负面作用，但是他们是刺客，刺客总是比较负面地活着。

在他后悔的所有事情当中，只有Desmond还没有变成往昔，而他对Desmond愧意良多。他后悔在他们相处的那几个月中，他把时间都用来猜忌和保持冷漠，而不是试图跟他相处。

他的冷漠和猜忌都是有原因的，而且那些原因都很正当。虽然当末日时刻一点点逼近的时候，那些原因变得越来越荒诞可笑且，不值一提。

首先，Desmond的确有些过分。他甚至都没想要逃离Abstergo，这就是Shaun起初开始讨厌他的原因。Desmond只是那样躺下来，没有丝毫反抗。Shaun怎么也无法理解这种行为，那时候的他并没想到Desmond在那种情形下根本什么也做不了，也根本没想着去设身处地地考虑一下。这是第一点Shaun不待见Desmond的原因。

第二点，更重要的原因是，Desmond是Animus的实验体。Lucy说他是有史以来最好的。他们从Desmond这里得到了清晰的画面和更长时间的会话，几乎为他们还原出了整个经过。而在那之前最好的一个——第16号实验体，只看到了闪烁的图像和模糊的画面，他们从那些当中根本判断不出任何意义和目的。之前那些实验体们，他们就像是坏掉的放映机，而和他们相比，Desmond是行走的视频库。

而之前所有的实验体们，他们最后都变得有点癫狂。包括第一个这么做的混蛋，Vidic。Desmond是他们中最好的，也是最聪明的，这意味着他会更快走向疯狂。

任何一天，他们都有可能发现他蘸着自己的血，在墙上涂抹下混乱的痕迹。

但这一切都没有发生。Desmond做的最多的就是沉默在那里，注视着无尽的虚空。

在Lucy死后，他甚至没再在乎过他出血的后遗症。无论他有没有疯，他都陷入了一种超乎寻常且令人不安的安静中。Shaun没再见过他写任何东西，他也没再写过邮件。

最后一点，Desmond就像是长在了Animus上。他们对于Desmond了解的太少，也对他九年的逃亡生涯一无所知。

他说他曾经是个酒保，他们也有记录证实这一点。他在刺客和圣殿骑士的势力范围外躲藏了起来，期间一直做着这么个服务生的工作。根据Lucy所说，他有伪造的身份证，从未使用过他的真名，只当买摩托车时留下了指纹才被找到。真的吗？只是因为留下了指纹？Abstergo怎么从提交给车管所的指纹里读取他的DNA的？

这些事情多数都和Desmond扯上了关系。

所以Shaun刻意跟他保持距离，试图保持清醒的头脑，不要被影响，也不要被卷入进去。Desmond只是他的工作，仅仅只是他的工作对象，他要做的只是拿到他的记忆，让一切运作起来，希冀着终有一天他可以从整个Animus计划中逃脱，回去重振刺客组织。这就是他的打算，他也不打算改变看法。

直到末日降临。

Desmond告知他们阻止世界末日会杀死他。

把他放在圣坛上，献祭给真正的罗马诸神。

他们还剩下几个小时。操。Shaun后悔了。他有点遗憾，在他最后的几个小时里，在他们这个四人小队里，Desmond选择最终告别的是Rebecca。不是他，不是他的父亲，而是把他放进Animus里任凭他失去意识的Rebecca。如果Lucy还在这儿，Desmond选择的应该是她。

在Desmond生命的最后几小时，他们三个人陪在他身边，而他信任的只有一个。

每个人都是孤身离去。

但是他妈的，这就是让人不爽。

Shaun犹豫了一会儿，远远地看着Desmond和Rebecca靠在电脑面前。他猜Desmond正在写一份遗嘱什么的，但是那不可能。Desmond没什么身后财产，而Rebecca看上去太过专注，如果他们只是要写一份遗嘱那么简单的东西，那显然过于专注了——更何况她看上去并不悲伤。

他们在计划什么。Desmond就要牺牲他自己去拯救世界了，而他们正在计划什么。

Shaun没法装作不知道。

他转向了他自己的电脑。Juno不在，这很可疑，也许祂是在做最后的准备工作。Bill已经走到了墙面前，凝视着它，就像它是杀死他儿子的元凶。

他们最终还是得打开墙，据Desmond所说，他们还剩下几个小时。现在使用‘眼’会显得太早了。

所以他们在等待，等待世界末日一点点逼近。

而此时此刻，Desmond和Rebecca却在计划着什么。

Shaun摸了摸脸，打开了他的笔记本电脑，打开了那些文件夹。他们在这里呆了三个月零十三天，穿梭了几个世纪，从文艺复兴到南北战争，以及那之间的点点滴滴。对了，还有在那之前的十字军东征。

这是一段很长的历程。谢天谢地，Shaun没把他的文件删掉，他把所有都保存了下来。包括Lucy从Abstergo带回来的资料，都被仔细地筛查了病毒和bug，然后妥帖地保存了起来。

但是把它们看完是个问题，这里有上千个文件夹，太多了，所以没法打印下来。考虑到Desmond去的那些地方……Shaun很怀疑他们有什么神秘的办法可以把Desmond了解到的资料都传输回来。说不定是Desmond的手机，还得有太阳能电池板。

这听上去太蠢了。谁知道Desmond究竟有多少个这样的设备，尤其是他有那么多先祖的力量，经历了他们所有的时代。

他开始筛选文件夹，挑出那些重要的。日期、姓名、地点、词条，还有更重要的——地图、文化、符号、意义。出于更加周全的考虑，Shaun打印了一整套急救和卫生指南，以及如何用药草制作药品。他甚至把如何制作青霉素特地放在了单独的文件夹里。

考虑到Desmond的运气，他可能会在他来得及做什么之前就死于感染。

要么再整理点关于痢疾和坏血病的东西……

他要么干脆把他的书拿给Desmond好了。

\----------------------------------------------------

Shaun最终打印了近百页，一整袋打印纸全用来做这个了。这可能比Desmond预想中他要带的东西多多了，但是无论如何这些东西很有用，只是Rebecca也在为他准备“行李”。

Shaun眼见着她把一个太阳能充电器塞进了Desmond的背包，这倒是少了一件需要担心的事。以防万一，Shaun把所有都保存进了几张SD卡，顺便再把这些都导入了自己的手机，然后带着他准备的所有东西走向了Rebecca的桌子。

当他走到他们身侧，把一大摞纸质资料，两本书，几张SD卡，和一个手机扔在桌上时，他们两个都吓了一跳。

“Shaun？”Rebecca惊讶道，迅速地合上了她的电脑。

“地图，人名，地点，历史词条之类的，”Shaun说道，把手机递给了Desmond，“以防万一，也在里面下载了所有资料。尽量不要一到那里就弄丢了。所有东西都备份在了这里面，别告诉我你不打算带手机回去，如果不是个电脑，至少也带个平板。你带的充电器够用吗？也许你应该带个备用的，我们还有剩下的吗？”

Desmond和Rebecca盯着他，圆睁着眼睛，然后Desmond迅速地瞥了一眼他父亲所在的地方，Bill还站在墙旁边。

他转回身面向Shaun，眉头紧攥，什么也没说。

“你怎么知道的？”Rebecca过了一会儿问道。

“这就是我的工作，”Shaun说道，双手抱胸，“而且你们并不擅长隐藏秘密。”

“我以为你会反对的。”Desmond低声道。

“我确实不赞成。”Shaun也低声说道。他很小心地避免去思考背后的暗示。“但我觉得你这么做是有原因的，如果你想试试，我得确保你至少在部分时间里明确自己要做什么。你要回到Altair的时代，对吗？”

当Desmond看向Rebecca的时候，她很内疚地背过身去。

“对。”Desmond缓缓说道。

“你知道你要做什么吗？”

Desmond偏了偏头。“我打算在刺客和圣殿骑士之前拿到金苹果，然后带它离开。”

“意料之中。”Shaun说道，然后在一个金色幽灵掠过他们身边时被吓了一跳，祂发出了一些噪音，但是没有停留。

Juno正在来来去去，但是现在谁他妈的在乎这个。“你在看什么？”他问道，转向了Rebecca。

“呃……Desmond一路上可以找到的东西？”Rebecca打开了她刚刚的窗口。这是一份Abstergo已知仓库和刺客组织落脚点的清单，还有点其他东西，比如说刺客对于一些有组织的犯罪团伙的了解。

Shaun眯起了眼睛，“一路上能找到的？”他问，“这里的相当一部分都在血腥阿根廷，怎么去找？”

“用‘眼’”，Desmond耸了耸肩，“我不知道行得通行不通，我也不打算空手回去，如果我能带它回去……”他继续道：“会比把这里的东西全带走要奏效的多。”

哈，他比Shaun预想中的要聪明多了，也大胆多了。

“好吧，也许你可以做到这个。为什么你不干脆只是回去把Juno的AI删掉呢？”他问。

Desmond摇了摇头。“祂已经和神庙融为一体了，”他语气有点可惜，“我把祂带了出来，‘眼’并不会对祂有用。我们需要它。”他向电脑走去。

“即使它成功了，太阳耀斑总有一天还会爆发，未来人们还是得阻止它。”

“好吧……他妈的。”

“是啊，”Desmond点点头，看向他，“我还要带点什么吗？”

Shaun摸了摸脖子，当你准备回到过去时……还有什么要带？

没有返程的时空旅行。

“你最好别带太多东西，除非你想直接改变该死的历史进程，”他喃喃道，给了Desmond一个可疑的眼神。

Desmond清了清喉咙，移开了目光。很好，现在他该担心Desmond回去之后，时间线会被彻底打乱了。

就是字面意义上的，世界正在走向灭亡。而Desmond正打算牺牲他自己来拯救他们——这是他应得的，或许吧，妈的。

“你最需要的是情报，”Shaun咬牙说道，“关于历史的进展，科学，工程，医学……你需要这些东西，那样如果发生了意外，你可以保护好自己。——你是在拿枪吗？”

“差不多吧。”

“Ezio的护腕，”Rebecca解释道，“装了枪弹。——它相对来说更容易制造和装备，而且不需要准备子弹，只要一些小球就行。”

“还有制造炸弹的材料，”Desmond说道，“就像Yusuf教他的那样。”

“谁？”

“啊，那是……当我在Animus里的时候。另一个刺客，Yusuf Tazim教Ezio怎么制造炸弹。它们相当简便，用手边的东西就可以做。”Desmond耸了耸肩，“不过，火药之类的可能是个问题，所以Rebecca给我找了一点。”

Shaun瞪着他。“幸好你没直接带一只该死的狙击枪。”

“我想过了，但是我不会用，而且子弹也是个问题。”Desmond承认。

天哪，他真的这么想过，他们都疯了。Shaun忍不住扶额，然后看向了Rebecca。“你是怎么找到Ezio的护腕的？它难道不应该几百年前就生锈了吗？它肯定生锈了，不信你拆开它看一眼。”

“我拿到了设计图纸和材料，那样Desmond就可以在那边自己制作它了。”Rebecca说道，对着屏幕点了点头。“用了一些现代的零件，还有一整袋小球。”

Shaun试图去想象那是什么场景。“你不会还是个铁匠吧？”他直截了当地问Desmond。

Desmond看了他一眼。“我在农场长大，”他说，“一个刺客农场。虽然已经过去很久了，但我想我的技术还没有落下。更何况Leonardo da Vinci制作它的时候我在旁边看着。还有什么比那个更形象呢。”

他绝对疯了，整个时间线都完蛋了。

Shaun瞪着Desmond瞪了好一会儿，感到有一丝不确定的害怕。面前这人终于有点尴尬地挪开了位置，“想法有点大胆，对吧。”Desmond问道。

“没错，的确是这样。”这是个疯狂的想法，而他们只剩下几个小时去准备。摇了摇头，Shaun转身走向他的电脑。“给我一会儿，我觉得我应该能找到一个打铁指南。”

在他目光所及之处，所有的事物都变得有点黯淡。这可能不是个好兆头。神啊，完蛋了，他们全都完蛋了。

Rebecca犹豫了一会儿，然后站起来追上了他。“Shaun？”Desmond在他们背后抱起手臂看向Rebecca的电脑。

“你觉不觉得，……我的意思是……”

“没。”Shaun直截了当地回复，将注意力重新放回那些文件夹上，试图找到他想要的那个。他曾经在历史博物馆呆了两个月，了解文艺复兴前后的历史，那里面就包括了铁匠工艺。他应该还留着那个PDF——啊，在这儿。

“我可不想回到中世纪。没有电脑，没有互联网，呆在那儿你会疯的。真的。”

Rebecca做了个鬼脸，同意他的观点，但她仍然皱着眉头，靠在他石头做的办公桌上，回头去看Desmond。

“他正在计划的事情并不简单，他需要得到一切力所能及的帮助，”她低声道，“我……我可能比较没用，但你……”

“没门，Rebecca。”Shaun又拿了一张SD卡，开始把他查到的一切资料下载下来。

去他妈的，还有什么比世界末日更糟吗？哈。“在那儿我会精神错乱，死于痢疾。我还是就在这儿碰运气吧，非常感谢你的提议。”

Rebecca沉默了一会儿。“这就像是……好吧，可能行不通。Desmond说如果他不能成功，他死掉的可能性很大。如果要把我们也带回去，可能根本行不通。”

Shaun撑在火山岩上，他的手臂伸得笔直，垂下头沉默了好一会儿。

死。是啊。就是那样。

“他妈的。”他低声咒骂了一句，然后伸手揉了揉镜片背后的眼睛。“我们给他带个急救箱什么的吧。带个大的，带上所有可能需要的。”

“当然了。”Rebecca低声道，握住了他的手。她用的力气很大，他的手指紧紧挤压在岩石上，几乎生疼。

过了一会儿，Rebecca转身走向她的电脑，和Desmond轻声交谈了起来。

“真是他妈的疯了。”Shaun自言自语，等待下载完成。

\---------------------------------------------

一小时。半小时。一刻钟。

Desmond把所有Shaun为他准备的东西都收拾到了背包里，然后盯着Rebecca找到的清单，那上面是在‘眼’把他的脑子炸没之前，所有他利用它能做的且最好要做的事情。

Shaun试着不去想Desmond的具体计划是什么，关于他究竟要怎么做，怎么改变一切。

这将会，很可能会，把他们全都从历史上抹去。

Shaun没问Desmond他具体的目标是什么，但他能推测出来。这并不很复杂。

如果Desmond真的成功了，他将会彻底改写历史。

是啊，他们都将被抹去。

Bill可能已经在怀疑什么，但他什么也没说。他贴心地给了他们空间，直到Rebecca合上了电脑，Shaun把他的笔电塞进了Desmond的背包。他还留着它干什么？他可能根本再也不会用到它了，他可能片刻之后，就会再也不存在在这个世界上了。

他们一直都知道神庙这些东西会杀了他们，或早或迟，但是他们没预料到会是以这样一种方式。

接着，Desmond拿出了他们在Connor Davenport的墓里拿到的神庙钥匙。

时间到了。

“这就是那个东西。”Desmond喃喃道，盯着钥匙。它在他的手掌中隐隐发光。

他移开了视线，看向Rebecca电脑旁的先行者磁盘，伸手将它也拿了过来。

“是啊，”他自言自语道，把它塞进了牛仔裤的口袋里，“这就是那个东西。”

“我们就呆在你旁边。”Rebecca说道，握住了Desmond的手。Shaun站在了他的另一边，将一只手轻轻搭在他肩膀上。

他能做的只有尽量保持呼吸。

Bill用一种难测的神情看着他们，然后向Desmond点了点头。“走吧。”

他们一起转向墙，那是一段最终的，但不知为何显得如此漫长的路。

走到尽头之时，就是Desmond离开的时候。无论结局如何，Desmond都会不同意义上的离开。永远离他们而去。

该死的，Shaun真的很后悔他竟然没让Desmond为他们调杯酒。他们在Monteriggioni讨论过这件事，但是Lucy定下了禁止酒精的规矩，更何况在Bill Miles面前喝酒永远都让人不自在。所以他们从来没这么干过。

现在为这个遗憾好像有点奇怪，但是……Desmond是个酒保，曾是个酒保。如果他能见到Desmond除了跟Animus有关的另一面，那应该会很不错。

这是一条漫长的路。如此漫长，却又如此短暂。接下来Desmond就会将钥匙插进那正在发光的屏障里，然后一切都会消散。

在那里有一个巨大的平台，平台上是个球体。另一侧，Juno正在等待他们。

“数千年——”祂对Desmond说道，“那是数千年的成果，你没法摧毁它。”

“我没想去摧毁它，Juno，”Desmond说道，Bill皱起了眉头，而Rebecca更紧地握住了他的手，“我要做你想要我做的事，不对吗？我用‘眼’来拯救这个世界，就像你期待的那样。”

“不是这样，”Juno向前了一步，“现在你知道真相了，你看见了我们如何因为傲慢而失败。但是我现在知道该怎么做了，Desmond，我知道怎么样才是正确的。还剩最后一步，不容许有差错，也不受偏见的阻碍，你只需要这么做……”祂的声音里充满了热切和渴望，愈发靠近那个基座，“你只需要这么做就够了，不需要做多余的事情。”

“儿子？”Bill问道，“祂是什么意思？”

Desmond没有回答。Shaun把手从他肩膀上移开，有些尴尬和不安，与此同时，Desmond也松开了Rebecca的手。

“偏见的阻碍——这就是你所做的，Juno。”

“我做了我必须得做的事——”

“你做了你想做的事。”另一个声音说道，Shaun迅速转过身，看见了Minerva从虚空中走来。

Juno显然很诧异见到祂，祂迅速地看向了另一位先行者。但Desmond没有，他甚至没有回头看一眼。

“你只是做了你想做的事情，Juno。根本不是为了这个世界，只是为了你自己。”

“你——我怎么为了自己？”Juno问道，“你离开了，还摧毁了它！”

“你觉得那是唯一一个吗？你认为我不能再制造一个出来吗？”Minerva对祂说，Juno从喉咙里挤出奇怪的声响，听上去像是窒息了一般。

“你不能这么做！”祂厉声道，“你会把一切都毁了！”

Minerva伸手握住了Desmond的手。“只有一次机会，Desmond。你再也没有回头路了，”祂轻声道，“而你只能渡过凡人的寿命，你永远都见不到结果。”

“我知道，”Desmond笑了，抬起了他的手，和Minerva的握在一起，“我仍然决定这么做。”

“我会帮你的，”Minerva看向‘眼’，“我会指引你的道路。”

“Desmond，”Bill向前走了几步，皱着眉，“这是什么意思？你要去做什么？”

“对不起，爸爸，”Desmond对他说，转过身看着他的眼睛，“我猜你或许不会同意这件事，所以……Rebecca和Shaun会解释给你听的。”

“谢谢，Desmond，你可真是个好人。”Shaun讽刺地说道，而那个混蛋对他露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“是时候了，”Minerva说道，“太阳耀斑已经开始爆发了，很快就能抵达地球。时间到了。”

“得走了，”Desmond说道，看着他们所有人，“谢谢你们，为了一切。啊对了，我留下了一些东西，在Animus里，如果有时间，你们可以……你们最好去看看。”

Bill张了张口，但什么也没说，他伸出手来，将Desmond拉进怀里拥抱。“我不知道你要去做什么，”他说，“但我信任你，儿子。祝你好运。”

Desmond闭上双眼，点了点头。“谢谢你爸爸，我很感激。”Bill放开他后，他退后了几步，深吸了一口气，带着点湿润。

“让那些东西下地狱吧，Desmond。”Rebecca说道，嘴唇微微颤抖。

“别被杀了。”Shaun补充道，他的嘴唇也有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

Desmond点了点头，双眼中带着点水光。Juno已经不知所踪，当Desmond走向‘眼’时，Minerva的身影也消散在一片闪烁的金光之中，现在只剩下Desmond了。

“你们最好退后点，退的再远些，”他说，向‘眼’伸出了手，“这可能……会有点冲击。”

他们迅速地退后，等他们一到了安全距离，Desmond就转过了身。

不再停顿，不再犹豫，不再呼吸。

赤手空拳，思绪放空。

就是现在了。

Desmond将他的手掌放上了‘眼’。


	4. Chapter 4

宝藏不在这儿。

Kadar抬起头来，敏捷地躲开了又一次攻击。与此同时，Malik正在上方的金棺处游走。

金棺的棺盖被打开了，在边缘处摇摇欲坠。里面空空如也，什么都没有。Kadar能从Malik的神情中看到这一点，Malik的双眼迅速而急迫地扫动搜寻着，嘴唇微微张开——他在找它，而宝藏根本不在这儿。

约柜是空的。

他们的牺牲毫无意义。

“拦住他！”Robert de Sable大吼道，其中一个骑士掏出了一张弓。Malik迅速闪避开来，箭头落空了。

Kadar两侧密密麻麻都是士兵的尸体，Robert de Sable的目光死死跟着Malik的身影。

Altair已经先行逃走了，他离开的路线在他走后就坍塌成一片狼藉，将那个出口牢牢封住。哪怕他想，他都不可能再回来施以援手了。更何况，Kadar并不确定Altair想不想。

Altair并不像他想象中的那样。

他们只能原路返回，但是那条路上有重重阻碍，而且太过空旷，不利于撤退。而山洞地下的通道已经被封住了。

Kadar快要死了。

当他意识到时，锋利的刀锋已经向他劈来，和他的剑重重撞击在一起，从剑上传来的力量如此之大，以至于Kadar难以阻挡。

这里的士兵太多了，虽然他没有正面碰上Robert de Sable，但是那人经验丰富而且力大无穷。Kadar会死在这儿。

Malik在他上方，在约柜旁边，就在他对面的墙上。如果他跳的够远，他就能从这儿逃走，但是Kadar被困住了。

他会死在这儿。

出乎意料的是，意识到这一点反而让他冷静了下来。他受过训练，也早已为不知何时会降临的死亡做好了心理准备。

Malik亲自教导他，告诉他：“无需害怕，因为死亡终将降临，死亡是一片虚无，既无天堂，也无地狱。我们迎接死亡就如同陷入沉睡，在那里我们得以长眠。但不要可以追求它，弟弟。当它来临时张开双臂迎接它，但不要将它迎进自己的家中。”

刺客在年青时死去，死时孤身一人，无人知晓，也无人目睹。他们无声无息地离开了兄弟会，让被留下的人徒劳地发问，他们到底去了哪里，命运又是如何？

Kadar会在被组织接纳之前就死去，永远无法得知兄弟会接下来的计划。但他的离开会被记得，Malik会记得他的，Malik会活下去。Kadar一定会让他活下去。

但他没想到自己会这么平静。平静地感知到死亡逐渐的逼近，甚至心中不再留有恐惧。他要死了，但他不再害怕了。

“哥，快跳！”他大喊出声，奋力将剑挥向最近的士兵。他们之间的距离太远，远远不够剑锋对他们造成伤害，但是这让那个士兵不自禁地后退了几步。

“快跑！告诉Altair发生了什么——快跑！”

“Kadar！”Malik说道，声音中透着无助。

“快跳啊！”

“你们一个人都走不掉。”Robert de Sable厉声道，他从身旁一个士兵的手中抢过那张弓，从箭袋里抽出了一把弓箭。大多数弓箭都掉在了地上，但是有一个留在了他的手中。他搭弓，瞄准，箭支挟着令人震惊的力量破空飞来。

Malik尝试跳过来，从他所站立的约柜旁边到出口，是一段很长的距离。但是Kadar知道他哥哥的天赋能力，只要有合适的发力，他就能逃出去，他能逃出去——

那支箭射中了Malik的手臂，撕裂了他袖子的衣料，然后Malik迅速下坠，他伸手抓不到平台。他重重地摔在地面上，Kadar看着他落地时及时地滚了一圈，免得把脚踝摔断。

一把剑插进了Kadar的身体。

一种呕吐反胃的感觉从他的胃部涌了上来，他听见了什么东西撕裂的声音。他能感觉到血液的温热首先漫过他的胃，眼睁睁看着鲜血在他白袍上蔓延开来。片刻之后，剧痛才席卷全身，然后他终于意识到发生了什么。

他腹部的皮肤被一个长长的口子撕开了。他判断不出这个伤口的严重性，但是鲜血源源不断地喷涌而出，血液的颜色竟然如此鲜艳。即便他的内脏没有撕裂，他也会死于大出血。

这就是他最终的死法了。这还不错——至少不像他第一次为死亡而畏惧时所担心的那么疼。这还不错。

Kadar抬起头来，Malik已经滚过了他的身边，而他周围没有士兵。如果他足够迅速地爬上梯子，他就能逃开。

“快跑，哥，”Kadar说道，“跑！”

Malik回过了头，只看了一眼，他就已经知道发生了什么，他一定已经看清楚现在的局势了。他们两个人没办法一起逃走。如果他们两个都转身逃跑，那些士兵的箭会把他们两个都杀死。

而Kadar已经伤得这么重了。疼痛已经不那么明显了，他现在感受到的只有虚弱，他脚下的地面正在倾斜——他没办法活着离开这里。

“跑。”Kadar又说了一遍，然后转身面对士兵。Robert de Sable握着剑正朝他们走来，Kadar在千钧一发之际挡住了他。他听见Malik扔出的小刀破空的声音，挡住了另一个往这里来的士兵。

接着Malik转身逃走了，他的脚沉重地踩在木制梯子上，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

Kadar留了下来，毫无恐惧地面对他最终的命运。到最后，他可能死得毫无价值，他们搜寻的宝藏甚至根本就不在这儿，但是他的兄弟可以活下去。这就够了。

他死得甚至可以说很体面，如果身为刺客真的可以这么说的话。

“愿你安全无忧，兄弟。”他在Malik背后喃喃道，然后挡住了Robert de Sable迎面而来的刀锋。他的刀刃落下来的时候，就如同是一块巨石砸了下来，迅猛且势不可挡。

Kadar难以支撑他自己的剑，剑锋不断往下压，几乎割开他自己的肩膀。他从那之下一个翻滚逃了开去，Robert de Sable几乎没有间断地发动了下一次攻击。刀锋再一次相碰，这一次甚至更难抵挡，Kadar没有办法阻止他。

他脚步蹒跚， Robert de Sable单手持剑，用空出来的那只手重重地打在了Kadar的太阳穴上。

Kadar最后看见的就是他的兄弟逃离的画面。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

隐约雷鸣。

下雨了吗？他感觉到的只有寒冷和潮湿，手指和脚趾都变得麻木。

眼前一片漆黑，闪电划破黑暗，雷声隆隆。

——不是雷声，是重物倒地的声音。有人在走吗，还是落下来了？

Kadar并不十分确定。一切都变得像慢镜头一样。

他的腹部沉甸甸的，隐约传来疼痛。有人在触碰它。

那人的脸隐没在阴影中，几不可见，但很熟悉。

“Altair？”他出声问道，但是他没发出任何声音，只有气声。

“撑住，”一个声音说道，“我带你离开这儿。”

时间仿佛停顿了下来，停顿了一会儿，才再次恢复流动。疼痛让他一阵阵犯恶心，他感觉到他的胃如此沉重，疼痛在胃部扎根得如此之深。

他被提了起来，被翻了过来，有什么东西压在他的背上，冰冷而坚硬。是墙面。

他勉强倚靠在墙上，Altair蹲伏在他前面，撕开了他的衣服，把他的软甲扒开，将上衣下摆从他的腰带里拽了出来。

空气是如此冰冷，在他身体的正中间，深处的疼痛源源不断地蔓延开来。

Kadar低下头，只看到一片血腥和狼藉。

“别管我了，”他喘着气，“我活不长了。”

Altair向上瞥了一眼，很奇怪，他的衣服不对。深色的长袍和兜帽，和刺客的兜帽一点也不像。

他是被迫乔装掩饰了吗？Malik和Kadar说过Altair从来不屈尊做这种事。Kadar一直觉得他的兄弟总是对马西亚夫之鹰太过苛责，他对Altair总是持有一种近乎严苛的公正，从不考虑Altair获得的巨大声誉。

Altair一定不像他所说的那样，毕竟他现在正穿着民众的衣服，一点都看不出来是个刺客。

“嗯……”一声呻吟从Kadar的喉咙里漏出来。他甚至没有意识到时间的流逝。

Altair正在包扎他的腹部，他手里的绷带洁白得仿佛在发光一般。伤口旁边压了厚厚一团布，Altair正在将它紧紧缠在Kadar的腹部来止血。

这让疼痛如火燎一般席卷Kadar的腹部，他的内脏肯定被撕裂了。

“Altair——”Kadar说了一半停下了。远处出现了几点光源。

他这是在哪儿？他猜可能是在所罗门神殿里，但是他的视野边缘一片黑暗，他并不确定。那些光是从火把发出来的，两个人出现在他们面前。

“有敌人。”他说。

Altair往回瞥了一眼，站定了，然后从原地消失。Kadar注视着这一切是怎么发生的，但反应有点迟缓。

Altair灵巧地攀上一面墙，然后蹲下静静等待。当两个士兵从墙下经过时，他无声无息地跃了下来，如同一只正在捕猎的猫。他的袖箭没入了他们的喉咙当中，两人死时没有发出任何声响。

在他把尸体拖回来的时候，刀刃上留下了一丝鲜红的血迹。

他有两把袖箭，一边一个，当Kadar看着它们的时候，袖箭默默消失在了Altair的手腕处。

Altair熄灭了他们的火把，回到他的身边。“得走了。”他说，将绷带扎好。

下一秒，Kadar的世界颠倒了过来。Altair把Kadar整个人头朝一侧扛在肩膀上，Kadar的大腿压在他的右肩上，而手臂放在他的左肩上。

当Altair爬上梯子时，他的整个人重量都压在伤口上，引起阵阵疼痛。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadar梦到了锋利的刀刃和四溅的鲜血，山洞里回响着雷鸣的声音，梦到了Altair抓住他的手，有什么东西在幽幽发着蓝光。

然后是疼痛，间歇发作，持续纠缠着他，再接下来就是一片黑暗。

有什么东西压在他的嘴唇上，一个声音对他说，“这是药，喝了它。”然后一切都归于寂静。

不知是什么声音嗡嗡作响，明亮的光透过他紧闭着的眼皮，但他就是无法睁开双眼。他的身体被翻转过来，有个潮湿的，但是带着沁人心脾的凉意的东西搭在他的额头上。

他的手臂感受到一丝疼痛，就像在他的皮囊下拉扯着自己的神经。

一片平静。

当他醒来时，周围十分安静。他躺在什么柔软的东西上面，在毛毯下赤身裸体。

光线从他右手边传来，是一盏油灯，火苗很小，但是燃烧的非常平稳。

油灯的光芒照亮了那个坐在它旁边的男人的面容，他的双腿交叠，膝盖上放了一本书。

是Altair，只是……

Kadar的气息一定发生了改变，告诉了那个男人他已醒的事实，因为他此时正好抬起头来。

Kadar试图仔细辨别他眼前那张面孔。他看上去太像了Altair了，他们之间如此相似，甚至在这个男人的嘴角和Altair一模一样的地方也有一个伤疤，以至于Kadar起初以为这就是他。

但他们俩之间又有不同之处。他们的神情，眼神。

Kadar很难表述清楚，但是他能感觉得到，面前这个男人并不是Altair。

他还穿着不同的衣服。他先前穿的是一件深色的衣服，现在已经换上了一身白色的长袍。但这是件学者的长袍，不是刺客的。

那个男人合上了书，无声地站了起来，走到了他的身边。他伸手先碰了碰Kadar的额头，然后以令人惊讶的温柔触碰了他的脖颈。当他这么做的时候，Kadar一言不发。

“正在退烧。”那个男人低声说道，然后将盖在Kadar身上的毛毯拉了下来，检查他的腹部。

Kadar向下看去，发现他的腹部缠着绷带，而绷带上一丝血迹也没有。

他甚至感受不到疼痛。他被剑划开了整个腹部，在那种情形下，他想不到怎么还能保住命，然而现在他竟然连疼痛都感觉不到。

“为什么它一点也不疼？”Kadar问道，发现他自己的嗓音含糊低沉，像是喝醉了酒一般。

“因为一种效果很好的药，”那个很像Altair的人说道，把他的毛毯拉了回来，“你冷吗？”

“不冷。”Kadar说道，即便如此，那个男人还是拿来了另一张毛毯盖在了他的身上。“你是谁？”他问。

男人没有回答。“我去给你拿点吃的。”他避而不答，站起身来。

他很高，Kadar心想，注视着他离开，穿过房间，然后走了出去。

现在他一个人呆在一个他不知道的房间里，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么进来的。他理应感到害怕。

时间一点一滴流逝，不知怎么的流逝地如此缓慢而轻柔，那个男人一定给他用了鸦片。这种想法本来应该让他感到紧张，但是他并没有。

他还挺喜欢这种感觉的，看起来他的伤口也需要这个。Kadar不知道那个男人做了什么，但是他现在还活着。

他所在的房间几乎像是一个山洞。这是人造的，但是非常粗劣——墙面粗糙，灰泥和粘土不规则的堆在一起。没有挂毯来抵御寒冷，也没有个像样的壁炉，甚至连火盆都没有。门边放了个尿壶。

Kadar试图坐起身，但是他的手臂颤抖着，肩膀也使不上力气。一番努力过后，他重重地倒在一堆枕头上。

他就这么躺着，感觉到身体各处传来的模糊的虚弱，直到那个男人回来。

他手中捧着一个手工粗糙的碗，碗中满满盛着热气腾腾的汤。

“给，”他来到Kadar身边说道，“汤很稀，你应该能直接喝下去。”

“多谢，”Kadar低声道，然后眨了眨眼睛，“我没法坐起来。”

“这里是药。”男人说道，把碗放在了地上，帮他坐起身来，在他背后把枕头堆了起来，让他向后靠在上面。“你觉得你能拿得住碗吗？”

“我会把它洒出来。”Kadar老老实实道，他不得不被喂着进食。

这碗汤是一种鱼、豆子和草根的古怪混合物，但是它用什么调过味，这使它尝起来有点奇怪但是却很好喝。

Kadar很惊讶地发现，他竟然感觉到很饿。

在男人的帮助下，他一小口一小口喝完了整碗汤。当男人喂他的时候，他什么也没说，只是耐心地等待他喝完，然后把碗放了下来。

“你需要继续休息。”他说。

“我得用下夜壶。”

男人看了他一眼，点了点头，走过去把它拿了近些。

他帮Kadar站了起来，整个过程有点尴尬，但是男人什么也没说，只是默默等待，当他好了之后把他搀扶着睡了下去。

“你是谁？”Kadar又问了一遍。他完全想象不出来Altair自然而然地做这些事时候的样子，但是面前这个男人看上去实在是太像Altair了。

“你是怎么找到我的？为什么你要救我？”

男人将夜壶拿回到了门边，盖上了盖子，然后走回来拾起汤碗。“睡吧。”他说，然后离开了。

Kadar在他背后注视着他，直到门在他身后关上。

他最终还是睡着了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

他的皮肤被缝了起来。Kadar盯着他腹部整齐的缝线，他的救命恩人正用蘸着什么东西的布擦拭着那片区域。

布上蘸着的东西让他的伤口火燎一般地疼痛起来，但是男人说这是不可避免的。

“它能清理伤口。”他说。

伤口处没有肿胀或者发炎的迹象，那里甚至都没有发红。

“我怎么能没死呢？”Kadar疑惑地自言自语道。他记得伤口是有多深，至少那么深的伤口会导致感染，但是现在他看上去比从前的旧伤都要干净——就像一块已经愈合了的伤口，而不是一个如果他移动不当还会流血的新伤。

男人没有回答，他默默地擦拭完了缝线周围的区域，然后伸手拿了什么东西。

他一直都把自己的工具放在Kadar看不见的地方，把药罐藏在他的袖子里。此时，他从那里掏出了一团古怪的、像油膏一样黏糊糊的东西，然后将它擦在缝线上面。

这一次，Kadar没有任何感觉，只是之前清理伤口时的疼痛还残留着。

“一天左右你就能痊愈了，”那人道，“我会给你些药片，他们……看上去有点奇怪，但是放心用它们吧。”

他转身走开，拿出了一个像小孩玩具那样嘎嘎作响的东西，然后给了Kadar一把白色药片。

“每天早晨和傍晚各吃一片，”他说道，“我会给你一周的量，然后你的伤不出意外就能完全愈合了。”

“它们是什么做的？鸦片吗？”Kadar问道，入迷地看着它们。

“差不多的东西。”那人说，把那个古怪的小球拿开。“我也给你一些止痛的东西，你需要的时候就可以吃，那应该可以帮到你。”

“谢谢你。”Kadar看向他的脸。他看上去仍然和Altair如此相似，但又和他有奇怪的不同。

“但是请告诉我——你为什么这么做？这些药一定都很宝贵，为什么把它给我？”

那人摇了摇头，“你就拿着它们，好吗？”他拿起了一团布，还有一卷洁白的纱布，他用这些东西将Kadar的腹部再次包扎了起来。

Kadar一动不动盯着这一幕，看着纱布一圈圈缠绕起来，再一次感叹它是多么纤薄洁白。

当男人开始给纱布打结的时候，Kadar瞥到了一个闪光的东西。那是在男人袖子下掩藏着的袖箭，隐藏的刀刃。

“你的手指是完全的。”Kadar喃喃道，伸出了他自己的手。

他的无名指被斩断了，这是个传统，那是当他成为一名刺客新手的时候。

那个很像Altair的人看着他，看向他的手指，以及他手腕处的袖箭——男人并没有把它摘下来，Kadar对此又是惊讶，又是感激。

像之前那样，他仍然没有回答，保守着秘密。

隐藏着的袖箭是刺客的利器，而面前的这个男人有两个，而且能熟练地使用它们。Kadar从前从没听说过这样的事情。

“你一定知道我是谁，”Kadar说道，“也知道我从哪里来。当我离开的时候我会告诉上级你的事。”

“我知道，”那人平静道，“当你回去的时候，我不会再呆在这儿了。”

Kadar点了点头，清楚认识到了这一点。“你能告诉我点什么，好让我去告诉他们吗？”他虽问了，却没指望得到回答，“这整件事都太奇怪了，我不理解你为什么要救我。”

男人沉默了片刻，收回了手，看着他。他在沉思，面容平静。他此刻的神情就如同Altair听到那些尖酸的话语时的模样。

他们两个人之间的相似和差别如此矛盾。

“你看上去很像我一个认识的人。”Kadar说道，他的语气中满是恳求，希望能够得到答案。“你的父亲是谁，你知道吗？”

那个男人叹了一口气，摇了摇头，转过身去。

他开始收拾起他的工具和药物，然后将他们都放进挂在腰带上的一个小袋里。

“如果你已经感觉好到能问东问西了，我也能让其他人把你送到刺客分部去了。”他说道：“你已经度过了最难的那部分，剩下的只需要调养和休息。”

“不，请等等，”Kadar说道，“我不会再问别的了。”

男人瞥了他一眼。“我不这么认为，”他有点挖苦地说道，从地上拾起他的书，“好好休息吧，Kadar。”

Kadar在他背后看着他，皱起了眉。他不记得自己到底有没有冲他介绍过自己了。有吗？

可能是他在高烧中神志不清的时候说的吧。

\--------------------------------------------------------

耳边响起的声音吵醒了他，Kadar睁开双眼，眨了眨眼睛。

他很冷，浑身颤抖，药物使得他的疼痛衰退，但也让他睡上很长时间，以发挥功效。

这种感觉并不好受，感受自己离死亡是多么近。

他的救命恩人此时走进了房间，他身后跟着两个穿得破破烂烂的妇人，她们看上去就像是乞丐。

他对他们说：“……你们可以把他留在那边的长椅上。”他说道，从腰带里拿出了什么。

那人又换了一身新的装束——今天他穿上了盔甲，一身深色的脏脏的软甲，看上去本属于一个体型比他大得多的人，除此之外，他还穿了一件带着斗篷的锁子甲。

他的腰部悬着一柄匕首，他现在看上去就像个战士，而不像是个学者。

“你们做的到吗？”

“就只是把他放在那儿就行了吗？我觉得我们可以做到。”其中一个妇人说道，他们转而看向Kadar，后者此时正在努力试图坐起来。

他的救命恩人给了那两个妇人什么东西——看上去是些硬币，妇人们迅速地把钱收进了她们破破烂烂的衣服里，然后转向Kadar。

“我得走了？”Kadar问道，有点失落。他还对自己的救命恩人一无所知，而他现仅知道的只带来了更多的问题。

“你已经痊愈了。”那人说道，向他走来。

他的手臂上挂着什么东西，是Kadar的衣物和软甲，它们都被清洗干净了，甚至还妥帖地缝补了起来。

“我觉得你现在能自己拿东西了，给，你的衣服。”

“谢谢。”Kadar说道，但还是被协助着穿上了束腰外衣，伸展手臂的时候仍然感觉到疼痛。

他叹了口气，穿上了束衣，但是看着软甲陷入了犹豫。这可能对现在的他来说太重了。

“你能再给我一些那种药吗？”Kadar热切地问道。

令他惊讶的是，那个很像Altair的人笑了，Kadar从没见Altair本人这么做过。

男人跪了下来，从他腰间的口袋里拿出一块折好了的白布，里面装着他的球形药囊。

“给。”他说道，打开了包裹。

“这些是止痛药，这些是消炎用的。”他拿出了另一个包裹，这个是黑色的。

“一天两次，Kadar，一早一晚，直到把它们吃完。即便在那之前你感觉好点了，也不要停下。”

“为什么？”

“有时候你觉得自己好多了，但实际上你还需要治疗，炎症很可能在那之后会发作，”那人说，“所以把它们全吃完吧，然后你就能彻底痊愈了。”

Kadar点了点头，接过两个包裹，吃了一颗止痛药。男人递给他一个水袋，他接过它，将药丸咽了下去。

“谢谢，”他说，“我希望能有办法报答你。”

男人注视了他一会儿，然后帮他穿上了软甲，那两个乞丐模样的妇人在他们身后等待着，饶有趣味地看着。

“告诉Al Mualim他所追求的只是一个陷阱，”他说道，“在那些宝藏中藏着邪灵，如果有人夺取了宝藏就会被腐化。刺客也不例外。”

Kadar惊讶地睁大了双眼，他张开口想要去问，但是男人已经站了起来。

他没在房间里留下任何他的工具，所有东西都被拿走了，而男人还穿着盔甲。他看上去像是要远行。

他可能要离开耶路撒冷，再次找到他的希望会变得非常渺茫。

“告诉他。”男人这样说道，然后转身离去。

“等等！请至少告诉我你的名字！”Kadar说道，“你救了我的命，我想知道向谁报答！”

男人犹豫地在门边停住了脚步。“不了。”他说，对Kadar露出一个抱歉的微笑。“我不想让刺客跟在背后，抱歉。好好保护你自己，然后走吧，Kadar。”

Kadar站稳脚步。“愿你平安喜乐，兄弟。还有，谢谢你，我不会忘的。”

那个男人嘴角微微上扬，然后穿过门离开了。

“好吧，”其中一个乞丐夫人看着他，“现在该带你去你该去的地方了。”

“我猜也是这样。”Kadar赞同道，一只手抚上腹部，多亏了那个不知姓名的救命恩人，那里的伤口奇迹般地愈合得很好。

他仔细地检查了袋子里的药物是否完好无损，然后带上了他的兜帽，将它拉起来遮住了自己的面容。

“你们是怎么认识他的？”

“亲爱的，如果连他自己都没有告诉你，你怎么会觉得我们能获得他的信任呢？”妇人问道，上前拉住了还在原地踌躇的Kadar,“我们走吧。”

另一个妇人走到了Kadar的另一侧，她们一起搀扶着他离开了这间他养伤的房间。

外面是一间更大的屋子，有一个壁炉，一些锅碗瓢盆，还有其他的人。或男或女，或是小孩，似乎正安静地呆在一个公社里。

这些是耶路撒冷的穷人，看上去相当一部分是肤色苍白的西方人。

他作为一个刺客，竟然藏身在这样的地方。

“他付你们钱，让你们带我走，”Kadar喃喃道，很好奇，“他有没有付你们钱来让我们躲在这儿？”

“噢，他付钱让我们做了很多事。”一个妇人大笑道。

“嘘，”另一个年纪更大的妇人说道，“我们会带你去他要我们带你去的地方，然后我们就再没关系了。希望你别再问什么问题了。我们虽然是穷了点，但是我们也有自己的荣誉。而他对我们很好。我们不会辜负他的信任。”

Kadar有点诅丧，但是这在意料之中。“乞丐的荣誉，”他重复道，“我被说服了，请原谅我。”

那妇人斜斜地瞥了他一眼，像是在辨别他是不是在嘲弄她们。然后她哼了一声，和那个更年轻的妇人将他扶了出去，穿过房间，走出耶路撒冷贫民窟的小巷。

他们的路程出乎意料的顺利，步伐平稳地前进，很熟练地躲避了守卫的视线。

唯一的一次守卫注意到了他们，那个更老的妇人立刻尖酸刻薄地大声咒骂着他，说着什么“看看上帝对我做了什么！一个废物一样的儿子，大中午地就喝得烂醉如泥！我做牛做马喂他吃饱，他就用浪费我的血汗钱来报答我——”

Kadar听不清她的话了——药物作用，他意识到，在妇人滔滔不绝的时候，那个药物开始发挥了作用。他站得摇摇欲坠，守卫离开了，他们继续前进，最后一段路程她们几乎是把他抬着走过去的。

“就在这儿。”妇人说道，把他放在了一个长椅上，恰好正对着刺客组织在耶路撒冷的分部。

“你被很多人好心帮忙了，”那个老夫人让他的头倚靠在身后的墙上，“可别浪费了。”

“多谢，”Kadar说道，“也对他说谢谢，如果你们还能再见到他的话。”

“我们会告诉他的。”乞丐们说道，然后像个幽灵一般在眨眼的间隙里消失了。

Kadar眼神迷离地盯着她们刚刚站立的地方。家就在几步之外，那里意味着安全。

他活下来了，他在死神面前走了一遭，然后幸存了下来。

耶路撒冷的Rafiq最终找到他的时候就是这样一幅景象——注视着虚空，活生生的，仍在为自己的存活而惊叹。


	5. Chapter 5

Altair浑身都是擦伤，他的手掌和脚后跟都在惩罚之下微微颤抖。

他心里升起怨恨，然而他也理解他为什么要这么做——虽然或许怨恨要更多一点。

Al Mualim剥夺了他的身份，把他贬为了一个最低级的新手，让他去操练，去争斗，去练习剑术，就像年幼无知的初学者第一次碰到剑，甚至不知道它能造成什么样的伤害一样。

这简直就是浪费他的时间，也浪费了他的技术。所有人都知道这一点，而Al Mualim比其他所有人都更清楚。

但是他还是这么做了，所以Altair现在站在这儿，面对着眼前那个剑伸得离自己太远、浑身上下处处都是致命弱点的新手，Altair原本可以毫不费力地把他打倒在地，然而……

他已经在这儿呆了六个小时了。

六个小时毫不留情的击打和车轮战，Farim负责着这里的训练，Altair能看到自己被贬下来后在他眼里闪动着的愉悦——这就是为什么他没留给Altair任何时间休息。

每一次战斗，Altair面前的对手就会换一次，是另一个初学者，然后是下一个、再下一个……

起初Altair能轻松碾压他们，但……六个小时实打实地过去了。

他的手臂正在颤抖。

“你怎么了，Altair？”Farim的声音盖过了刀剑相击、互相殴打的噪音。

“你落下风了——难道你真的是个新手以至于这么简单的训练都应付不了？还是你的成长过程太轻松了，所以现在的年轻人都能随随便便超过你？”

Altair咬了咬牙，什么都没说——他把犹豫着朝他而来剑击到一边，在那人脚后跟处伸出一只脚，绊倒了他的对手。

那个新手缺乏怎么在跌倒时缓冲自己的经验，以至于他的头重重地跌在了硬土地上。

他哭出了声，扔掉了剑，还是个孩子。

如果是在战场上，Altair现在至少有几十种方法能杀掉他。

他现在做的——他现在所能做的，只有抓紧这片刻的空隙，调整自己的呼吸。

他的衣服被汗打湿，粘在他的后背上，兜帽因为被汗水浸湿而下垂——它现在更像个累赘，而他一大半的动作都是在兜帽的边缘阻挡住他的视线的情况下完成的。

他这么多年来都没有像现在这样精疲力竭过。

“Ishan，换Mumin。”Farim叫道，Altair的对手从地上站起身来，有点难堪地拾起了自己的剑。

另一个新手，正从休息中缓过精神来，他有点紧张地走到Altair的面前，站定。

Ishan，就像Mumin一样，只是个半大的孩子，甚至都没有变声。如果他是个敌人，Altair可以毁了他。

“很好，”Falim说道，抱胸而立，甚至毫不掩饰他讥讽的笑容，“来吧，为我们展示该怎么做，Altair，怎么像个刺客大师一样挥舞剑锋。”

当Altair年轻的时候，他是训练场的常客，他是老师最喜爱的学生。

他目睹别人怎么被恶言羞辱，那些男孩们，太过幼稚，而且太过愚蠢，根本不懂得怎么服从指示，要么就是太傲慢，不懂得利用自己的天资。

那时候Altair非常喜欢训练自己的技艺，他以此为生——热切地等待着某一天他能在实战中用上这些。

他曾经是最完美的学员，永远不用扮演被羞辱的角色，他只需要在一旁看着其他人被责骂，这总是能满足他内心深处某块隐秘的自得。

他们理应受到这些待遇，那些蠢货，他们本应能做得更好。

Altair深吸一口气，举起了剑，他充分怀疑Farim会一直折磨他直到他崩溃为止。

很快Altair的骄傲就会让他离开这个该死的训练场，他的骄傲决不允许他在这里——在众目睽睽之下倒下。

然后Farim就会直接跑到Al Mualim面前告状，他会再一次激怒他的导师。

“开始！”Farim吼道，Altair开始移动，而此时另一个声音让他们停下。

“停下，Altair，过来。”

他抬起头来，努力克制着自己想去拉下兜帽的欲望。他的一只眼睛被兜帽挡住了，只能用另一只看到Al Mualim正站在高台上，向下俯视着训练场。

那个年迈的男人俯视着他们，然后转身离去。好长一会儿时间，Altair都以为这是他筋疲力竭后出现的幻觉，而实际上那个老男人什么都没说。

但是Ishan立刻放下了他的剑，看上去松了一口气。Altair也是。

“又被Al Mualim救了。”Farim说着走向他们，面色阴沉。

“但是我想即便是他的耐心也已经快被你磨尽了，很快，他就会对你不闻不问，而你再也没有靠山了。”

“我没有要任何人庇护，也不准备要。”Altair厉声道，他自己的耐心已经不剩多少了。

“Farim，我仍然在技艺和经验上胜你一筹，你最好记得这一点。”不要让他把他的杀人技巧用在他身上，Altair想道，但没有说出口。至少没在那些学徒们面前。

“我今天看到的可不是这样。”他讥讽道。“你的剑，新手，”他的口气中带着明显的愉悦，“你现在还没资格拿着它。”

Altair真的很想用那把该死的剑把Farim捅个对穿，但他只是把剑递了过去，然后沉默着离开了训练场。

上楼的楼梯让他的大腿不住颤抖，但是不用握剑已经很轻松了。Al Mualim正在上面等着他。

“Malik还在医务处，去把他带过来见我，”Al Mualim说道，“我有个消息，要你们两个一起听。”

“如你所愿。”Altair低下头。

Al Mualim不再说话，走开了。Altair转身走向通往医务处的门。

自从那天回来，他就再也没有见过他。那天Malik带着一身伤，狂怒而且为他兄弟的死悲痛不已。

Altair没有刻意躲着他，他自认为自己对Malik没有亏欠，只是Malik再也没有出现过。

最大的可能性是，Malik一直都呆在医务处，在那里他的手臂能得到很好的照顾。

可能也没有。

Altair这样想道，当他终于看见了Malik现在的样子。

他坐在一张小床上，赤裸着上身，额头上因为疼痛密布汗水，他负伤的手臂现在已经不见了。所以，最后他们还是给他截肢了。

Malik的刺客生涯结束了。

“Al Mualim召见我们。”Altair说道。

Malik抬头看向他，尽管他看上去被疼痛和断肢处的感染耗尽了精力，他的眼中还是燃烧着愤怒。

“他竟然派你来。”他从牙缝里挤出野兽般的低吼。

Malik站起身来，他的膝盖肉眼可见地颤抖着，抓起了一件长袍，一件新的，还是白色的。

但是那不是件刺客的白袍，它前面的图案更繁复，比刺客的要复杂很多。

在那件白袍下面是另外一件，黑色的。

哈，所以那就是Malik今后的命运。当Altair为了自己的失误被降级的时候，他反而得到了升职。

Altair想要出言讥讽，但是Malik一定会用同样恶毒的话反击回来，而在经历了一整天的打斗后，Altair实在没精力再跟他争斗了。

“你应该认得路。”他沉声道，转身就走。

Malik在他背后咒骂了什么，但是Altair已经走出了房间，沿着狭窄的走廊先离开了。

他浑身都是伤，而最令人恼火的是他什么都做不了。他的衣服被汗水浸湿，而且他又饿又渴，急需洗个澡。

谁能想到有一天他竟然会沦落到这种不堪的地步。

昨天也是这样，甚至连厨子都要刁难他，而他通往浴室的路被人堵了起来。

他们想要弄垮他，Altair明白。

直到他们觉得他沦落到够不堪的境地之后，他才有可能获得喘息的机会。而这里没有一个人不觉得这是他应得的。没有一个人。

Altair向上看，走上台阶，穿过主堡，来到了Al Mualim的面前。

那个人看都没看他一眼，直到五分钟后Malik也到了。

他走出了医务处的小房间，暴露在日光之下后看上去更糟了，他的皮肤呈现出一种病态的苍白。

Al Mualim终于转身看向他们，“我有一个来自耶路撒冷的消息，”他说，拿出了一个小纸条，很明显是飞鸽传来的，“Kadar回来了，他还活着。”

“……什么？”Malik惊呆了，Altair在一旁皱着眉，有点没能理解。

“一天前，掌管着耶路撒冷的Rafiq发现了他，就在刺客分部门外。”

Al Mualim展开了纸条，说道：“有人照顾他，治好了他的伤。”

Altair迅速地瞥了一眼Malik，他之前那么愤怒，为他兄弟的死悲痛，还要Altair为他偿命。

Malik现在看上去就像是他抛弃了自己的兄弟。

“逃的太快了，兄弟。”他小声道。

“你闭嘴！”Malik怒道，转向Al Mualim，“Kadar的肚子被割开了，我亲眼看到他倒了下去。”他虽然听上去没有，但确实在试图为自己辩解，“根本没办法救他——圣殿骑士也不可能饶过他。”

“他们确实饶过他了，或者只是把他留在那儿等死，根本不关心他是死是活。”Al Mualim说道，将纸条递了过来，不是给Altair，而是给Malik。

“现在最大的问题是谁救了他，为什么要救他，以及那个人知道些什么。”当Malik看着纸条的时候，Altair看都没看一眼。

Al Mualim正盯着他，Altair抬起头直视着他的目光，试图不要表现出来他现在多么筋疲力竭，又浑身沾满尘土。

他不知道自己为什么站在这里，但是他大概能猜到为什么。他可以等，即便等待的过程让他烦躁。

“嗯……”Malik沉声说道，“有除了我们和圣殿骑士之外的人知道了所罗门圣殿，而且及时出面干涉了进来。”

“就是这样，”Al Mualim看着他们两个，“看来圣殿的问题还没解决，如果这个人对圣殿了解到能进到宝藏原本所在的那个密室，那他也一定知道宝藏到哪儿去了。”

“Altair，Malik，我要交给你们一个任务。”

“您需要我做些什么？”Altair问道。

Al Mualim对他哼了一声，“Malik，你现在能长途奔波吗？”他对Malik问道。

“只能呆在马车里，如果骑马我会摔下来。”Malik的声音中带着些苦涩。

“很好，”他说，“我决定任命你接任耶路撒冷分部，那里很长时间都没一个像样的管理者了。你会接过Naveed的义务和掌管城市的权力。”

Malik惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后低下了头。“感谢您的信任，大导师。”

“Altair会跟你一起走，帮你准备马车和路途上一切需要的东西，然后骑马去耶路撒冷，”Al Mualim看向Altair，“你现在还是个新手，Altair，直到你重新证明你自己。你在Malik手下办事，还要找到本应该在所罗门圣殿里的宝藏的下落，查清楚究竟发生了什么事，如果可以的话，把它拿回来。”

他们是刺客，任务是鲜血和谋杀，而他现在却被Al Mualim当成了一个寻宝猎人。

他身上的伤口疼痛起来，但是Altair咬住舌尖忍了下去。

“我自己骑马去会更快。”他说。这是事实，坐马车要花一倍的时间。

“你得做你被要求做的事，跟Malik一起走。”Al Mualim怒道，“你得护送他平安抵达耶路撒冷就任，明白了吗？”

“……是，大导师。”

“不，”Malik说道，将那张纸条放在Al Mualim的桌子上，“Altair先走，那个帮了Kadar的人现在一定藏了起来，他既然没和Kadar一起出现，他肯定有什么见不得人的东西。我们耽搁的越久，找到他的机会就越小。让Altair先走，然后开始调查，我会之后赶上他，然后看看他都收集到了什么消息。”

Altair瞥了一眼Malik，努力使自己不要表现得太惊讶。

他从来没有指望过Malik会帮他说话，或者放弃任何一个羞辱他的机会。这里的任何一个人都不会放过这种机会。

Al Mualim点了点头，“你说的有道理，”他转过身对Altair说，“你跟在Malik后面会学到很多的，孩子。”

他有些嘲弄地说道：“他从不让傲慢和个人情绪影响自己的职责。”

“如果说完了，”Altair咬着牙，“我要去为出发做准备了。”

“不，你现在就出发。”Al Mualim从旁边拿过了什么东西，是个很眼熟的剑鞘，那是Altair的剑。

“给。”Al Mualim把它放在了桌上。

“你还没有资格拿剩下的装备，但是我不会让你空手去的。去吧，Altair，不要辜负Malik的智慧。”

Altair拿过了剑，点了点头当做回答。

“我把调查的事情交给你，Malik，”Al Mualim审视着他们两个，“从现在开始，Altair也交给你。”

他讥讽道：“希望你的聪明智慧能教会Altair我没能教会他的人性和尊重，这些东西他统统没有。他是你的学徒，直到他证明自己学会了，或者根本学不会，然后再重新考虑哪里才是他该去的地方。”

“我没有——”Altair出声，但在Al Mualim投向他的严厉的目光中咬牙闭上了嘴。

“尽我所能。”Malik每个字中都带着讥讽。

Al Mualim笑了，对Altair说道：“可别再让我们蒙羞了。去吧。”

Altair将剑重新系在了腰间，当他和Malik鞠躬退下之后他仍然没有感到任何放松。

他能感觉到内心的愤怒在慢慢积累，但什么都没说。

“去耶路撒冷。”当他们走下台阶时，Malik说道，他的声音中透出无穷无尽的疲惫。

“Kadar就在耶路撒冷的分部，找到他，问他发生了什么事，然后去调查他发现的东西。但是在我到之前不要行动，只需要听和了解就行了。”

“如你所愿。”

Malik轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。“你咎由自取，Altair，我等你意识到一点等了很久了。”

Altair抑制着自己讥笑出来的欲望。

“你有什么要我转告你的兄弟的吗？关于你把他抛下这件事。”他问。

“告诉我我很快就到，”他转身离去，“现在滚出我的视线。”

Altair哼了一声，朝相反方向走了。他还有很多要准备，那个厨子很有可能还是不打算给他点吃的，而且马厩的管理员也可能没想给他一匹好马。

而他接下来要面对的还是几天几夜不停休的奔波。

这会把他累垮的。

他不允许这种事发生。

当Altair终于抵达耶路撒冷时，他简直出离愤怒。

他们给了他一匹跟“好”字搭不上边的马，一匹两天前才得了蹄叶炎的老母马，以至于他不得不跟个路边的农夫做了个交易。而那个农夫拉货用的马实在不是用来给人骑的，他花了比预期中多得多的时间才到达耶路撒冷。

更糟的是，他被要求立刻出发以至于没有做任何准备，现在浑身都是脏污，而且筋疲力竭。

Altair拖着脚步，走向耶路撒冷的城门。

谁能想到一个刺客大师会沦落到这种地步。

越过城门不是件难事，他以前能很轻松地做到，现在也是，但是他的大腿内侧被马鞍磨的生疼，很不耐烦再去爬城墙。

所以，他选择了另一条路。他把他的马丢在门口，随便谁把它牵走，然后走向了在城门附近徘徊的一群学者。

“如果你们掩护我逃开守卫的排查，我给你们一人一硬币。”他说得很快，生怕他们拒绝。

他们看上去又惊讶又担忧，“孩子，我很想帮你，但是……”其中一个人说道，“我想我们现在走不了，我们有个同伴被守卫抓住了，就在那儿，他被指控是异端，在知道他会遭遇什么之前我们不会走的。”

“异端？”

“守卫搜查了我们的行李，在他身上发现了一本拉丁圣经。”另一个人一五一十道，有点不大自在，“他们禁止这种东西。”

Altair叹了一口气，有点恼火。

又是宗教。如果没有这种东西，整个世界都会变的清静许多。

“行吧，”他咕哝，“你们的人在哪儿？”

顺着他们指的方向，Altair看见了一个哨岗，士兵们在那里搜查着进城的人们的行李和包袱。

废弃的木箱旁边，一个学者装束的男人正孤独地坐着，头垂在那里。在他脚边看上去像是他的包裹，里面的东西散了一地。书本、卷轴、书写用品……大多数都被践踏进了尘土里。

Altair没耐心去了解细节。

大多数士兵都在忙着给商人收税，那个学者独自坐在那里。他没被任何人看守着，只是出于他自己本身的服从性。

Altair透过鹰眼看到了这一切，感到十分恼怒，他直接走了过去，一把抓住了那个男人。

他的举动引起了小小的混战，Altair的袖剑没入其中一个守卫的脖颈里，他和那个男人一起从他们导致的混乱中悄悄溜走，在他们身后，一队士兵四处搜寻他们的踪迹。

但是他们除了尸体外什么都没找到，这应该能让他们躁动一阵子。

或许他还是该直接翻过城墙比较好。

“喏。”他把男人往那群学者面前猛地一推，“现在帮我穿过城门。”

“你杀了守卫！”学者明显被吓坏了，声音不住颤抖。

“是啊，如果他像你一样仁慈，他就不会也杀了你来示众，”Altair不耐烦地回答道，“啊或许不会直接杀了你，而是把关到牢里折磨到死。”

“现在在他们发现你逃了之前帮我混进城门。”

那些学者们互相交换了紧张的眼神，但最后还是围在他周围为他掩护。

他们把耶路撒冷城门前的喧闹留在身后，迈着肃穆的步伐前进。守卫们看着他们，几个人低声交谈了几句，一枚或者两枚硬币被隐秘地塞进手心。

最终，他们顺利通过了城门。

他们一离开守卫的视线，Altair就离开了那群学者，一句话都没说。

他在街道间迅速穿梭，当街道上的人开始密集的时候，他就干脆选择了一条更高的路。

这对于那些在屋顶巡逻的士兵来说有些过于引人注目，但是Altair熟知这里的地形，他可以避开那些守卫的视线。

长途奔波之后，他浑身破破烂烂，又饿又渴，而且急需睡眠，他甚至不确定自己现在到底在不在乎是否被人看到。

不到一会儿，他已经穿过了四分之一的城区，而刺客分部已隐隐出现在前方不远处。

Altair一言不发地跳了下去，落地的一瞬间因为大腿针刺一般的疼痛而瑟缩了一下。

——他应该在长时间骑马之后拉伸一下的。

然后他就看见了Kadar，在木制格栅阴影下的墙角，睡在一堆枕头里。

那就是Kadar，看上去甚至比Altair最后一次看到Malik的样子都好。他正在沉睡，但是气色要比他如今独臂的兄长健康多了。

Altair没有去吵醒他，而是悄无声息地走进了分部的屋子里。

Naveed正坐在桌子后面，背后摆着一堆书本和卷轴，面前的桌面上展开着一张地图。

刺客分部的前面就像是一个书籍装订和抄写的地方，他们通过复刻地图和代人写信获得了一大笔收入。

如果Malik要接任这份工作的话，他最好是个右撇子。

“Altair，”Naveed听上去有点吃惊，“我以为你两天前就会到。路上出了什么意外吗？”

“没什么我解决不了的。”Altair说道，看向外面睡在一堆枕头上的Kadar。

“当我在路上的时候你有没有从马西亚夫那里得到什么消息？”

“只说了你两天前会到，而Malik还有一周。”Naveed清洗着他刚刚用来画地图的画笔。

“还有让Kadar留在这儿，好好照顾他的伤口——其实已经没什么好做的了。他的恢复力好的就像个十岁的男孩子，我猜如果Malik执意让他休息，他现在已经可以重新回去执行任务了。”

“Malik告诉我们Kadar的肚子被整个划开了。”Altair道。

“根据他的伤口，确实是这样。那个救下他的人很善于用针线，他的伤口被缝了起来，当他到我们这儿的时候，已经愈合的很好了。”

Naveed拿出了一卷卷轴，拿给了他。“我已经尽可能详细地问了Kadar，在他忘掉细节之前把它们记了下来。给。”

Altair接了过来，走到了外面的日光底下。

Kadar醒了，但是Altair无视了他，专心于眼前的卷轴。上面的东西既不复杂，也不冗长，但是让人很困惑。

我可能昏迷了几个小时，醒的时候就看见一个男人蹲在我面前。

一开始我以为我认得他，他有一张和Altair Ibn-La'Ahad一模一样的脸，所以我没有阻止他处理我的伤口。

我亲眼看见他表现得就像一名真正的刺客，在杀死两个圣殿骑士的时候展现了非常高超的刺杀技巧，他的双臂上各有一个袖剑，这让我更坚定了之前的想法。

在他把我抬起来带我离开的时候，我又昏了过去。

Altair皱了皱眉，看向Kadar，后者正对他眨着眼睛。他又将目光重新移回了卷轴。

我不知道过去了多久，在我重新清醒过来之前可能过了好几天。我的伤口已经被处理过了，那个把我从圣殿里救回来了男人给我吃了药。

他没有告诉我他的名字，但是他跟Altair的相似使人心惊。

他不求回报，毫无余力地照顾我，给我用了药效很好的药物来减轻疼痛和预防感染。如果没有他的照顾，我不可能活下来。

Naveed一定仔细地询问了那个神秘人的事情，因为接下来有一块单独的部分描述了那个人的衣着、行为和可能有的技能，尤其详细地分析了他的医治技术。因为下面有一句

他可能曾被训练过成为一名医师，因为显然他很清楚自己要做什么。

而更令人不安的是在Kadar的描述中，那个男人双臂各有一把袖剑。

最后，那个神秘人知道Kadar正在恢复，所以他让乞丐把他从耶路撒冷的贫民窟送到了这附近。

他说他会离开，而我觉得他一定早就逃的远远的了。如果有什么可以追踪到他的方法，那一定在乞丐们当中。

Altair卷起了报告，低头看向Kadar，他还在出神地盯着他，似乎陷入了沉思。

“有什么话就说吧。”

“我以为是我看错了，但是——你跟那个人真的太像了。”Kadar说道，冲着那个报告示意了一下。

“那个救了我的人，他真的长的跟你一模一样，甚至连嘴角的疤都是。”

“什么？”Altair以为自己听错了。

简单的相像他或许能够相信，他比大多数男人要瘦，而且骨架更小，但是连伤疤都一样？

“你确定不是幻觉？”他不免怀疑。

“我确定，他的特征从来没有改变过，而且我花了很长时间去看清它们。那些都是真的，伤疤也是。”Kadar从枕头堆上站起来，捂住腹部。他没有系腰带，是为了减轻伤口处的压力。

“你有兄弟吗，Altair？”

“没有。”Altair怀疑地看了他一眼。“你有什么那个人的事要告诉我的吗？”

“报告上已经够多了，”Kadar说道，“我不知道他为什么救我，也不知道是怎么救的我，也不知道他想从我这里得到什么或者他有没有得到。我只知道他做了什么，全都写下来了。”

“你实际见到的东西一定更多，”Altair说，“比如说，他的衣服。他穿了什么？”

“每次我见到他他穿的都不同，农夫的或者学者的衣服，最后一次见到他他穿的像个雇佣兵。”Kadar回想道：“他看上去随时准备离开，但是我不确定他有没有离开这个城市。那些乞丐可能知道，但是不愿意说。”

他说话的时候还是一直盯着Altair的脸，就像是在找什么一样。

Altair冲他皱眉，他不喜欢这种打量，也不知道有什么打量他的必要。

上一次Kadar见到他的时候，还是敬畏又瑟缩的样子，现在已经全都不见了，只剩下满脸的若有所思，这让他想起他的兄长Malik。

Kadar竟然从他的经历中学会了思考，不知道是好事还是坏事。

“他没有泄露他的动机？”Altair问，“而且你也没问？”

“我问了，他从来不回答。”Kadar又看了他一眼。

“很难对一个刚救了你命的人刨根究底，更何况他还在照顾你。当我问得太多了之后，他就打算把我送回来，所以我就没再问了，只是观察他。”

“那你看出些什么来了？”Altair显得有点焦躁。

Kadar点了点头，“他比你友善多了，Altair Ibn-La'had，我怀疑你们两个有血缘关系。”他看上去像是正在做一个决定。

“就像我在信里告诉Al Mualim的一样，我也觉得他就是那个在我们之前拿走宝藏的人。所以那意味着……我不好说。”

Altair咬了咬牙，突然意识到他根本就没看那封信。

“他是在哪儿治好你的伤的？你能在地图上指出精确地点吗？”

“大概的方位可以，我没能记下那些乞丐们带我走的弯弯绕绕，”Kadar往里走去，“Naveed，你有整个城市的地图吗？”

“我当然有，你以为自己在哪儿？”他递了过来，“无比精确，你能找到任何你想找的地方。我可以保证，这是我画过的最好的一副。”

“确实很好。”kadar说道，而Altair在一旁不耐烦地摇了摇头。

那个新手观察着地图，然后指出了一片区域。“就在这附近，”他说，“那边的房屋都很破旧，墙用的是不平整的红色黏土。外面角落里堆着垛发霉了的干草，我记得当时还看到了一个煮罐。他们没有门，只有布帘子挡住门口。”

Altair看着地图点了点头，“是个头绪，”他说，“但是首先——你不打算招待一下一个刚结束了赶路的刺客兄弟吗，Rafiq？”他问Naveed。至少他应该给他提供些什么。

“一个刺客，当然，”Naveed说道，讽刺地笑了，“但是我不招待一个新手。你可以自己在储藏柜里找点吃的和喝的，然后在喷泉那边洗个澡。但是别弄脏它的水，Altair——别人也得用那些水。”

Altair瞪视着他，不发一言。“那就这样。”他说道，转身走了，能感觉到Kadar好奇的目光一直在背后跟随着他。

“新手？”Altair再次走出来，准备去喷泉那儿的时候，听见Kadar问道。

“我没有告诉你吗？”Naveed说，带着一种愉悦的口吻。“降级是Al Mualim对他的惩罚。他现在又变回一个新手了，其余的刺客也要像对待新手一样对待他。他跟你现在是一个等级，小Kadar。”

“嗤。”Altair用只有他自己能听到的音量哼了一声，把他的兜帽拉了下来。

他能忍受这个，他以前连更难听的话都听过，这些实在不算什么，他从来没有关心过其余的人。——但是为什么现在开始在意了？

“比你友善多了”，哼。

他是个刺客，他不需要友善。

接下来，他洗了个澡，吃了点东西，然后走出去，开始工作，把这些都抛在脑后。


	6. Chapter 6

Desmond几乎快习惯这边的慢节奏了。

可能是Animus弄混了他的世界观，或者是在未来生活节奏一向很快，但是在过去，在这个时代，什么东西都要花上很长时间。

无论是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，还是重要的或者不重要的事情，都有它们自己乐得的节奏。

光是集齐旅途所需要的路费和必需品就花了他好几天时间，旅途本身则用了更久。

但是在Animus当中，Altair能瞬息千里，眨眼间改变记忆框架，但是对Desmond来说，这需要……很久很久。

从逻辑上来说，这是理所当然的，圣地的占地面积很广，地方和地方之间有相当的距离。

虽说如此，这里的一天还是显得很漫长，什么事情都是慢节奏的。对此他毫无办法，除了水路之外，骑马已经是最快捷的方式了。

简直是浪费时间。他脑子里想的全是这个，这么多时间就这么被浪费了。

关于圣地的一切，他已经遗忘了很多。而且Altair的生平……被Abstergo尽可能地简化和加速了。

不像Ezio，Rebecca和Shaun在他身上投入了很多时间，但是Abstergo对Altair的生活并不感兴趣，他们只想从他身上拿到他们唯一想要的东西。

所以那些记忆都被尽可能快地略过了，所有细节都被压缩到极限，直到呈现在Desmond面前的记忆是高度浓缩后的，经常让他跟不上节奏。

那些暗杀任务、那个世界以及那些时间流逝、文化和历史都成了背景板，全都被加速跳过了。

他全记得，但是完全不包括Shaun提醒他的关于第三次十字军东征时期的细节。

他面前是整座城市的各个部分，包括所有的建筑，还有些历史气息的细节，而这些东西都在初代Animus当中被略去了。

居民再也不是一个模子里复刻出来的背景板，在数据处理时被复制粘贴无数遍。这个世界更富有细节，更生机勃勃……也比他记忆中的要更复杂。

这就跟这里的慢节奏一样，Desmond得去适应这个。

他稍稍拉下了一点兜帽，看向亚克的城门——Akka，当地人这么叫。

在Altair来往最多的三座城市里，亚克是唯一一座全城都在基督教的掌控之下的城市。虽然绝大多数城市里都有圣殿骑士的身影，但只有在亚克他们能光明正大地这么做，所以这里地圣殿骑士最多。

这就是Desmond开始的地方。

但是首先，他得先进去。

下马，Desmond将它留在了几垛干草堆旁边。如果有人牵走了它，他可能会发现根本没有人再回来找它。Desmond拍了拍马背，然后离开了。

他观察着城门，穿着雇佣兵的衣服，他没法像Altair一样混进学者群里，他得从城墙上翻过去。

好吧，这至少能让他在骑马过后活动活动筋骨。

他穿过来来往往进出的人群，悄悄爬上了城墙。

亚克不像耶路撒冷日后久经战火，它的城墙建的很糟糕。Desmond没花多少力气就找到了一条适合攀爬的路线，但是要真的翻过城墙是另外一码事。亚克有很多守城守卫和一堆骑兵，那些人都训练有素，能注意到任何风吹草动。

他大概等了半个小时才找到一个空隙，那是在他们换班的时候。趁那时，Desmond迅速跑了过去，在南侧城门上坑坑洼洼的城墙上越了几步，找到个残缺的石雕作为抓手，把自己拽了上去。

剩下的就是翻上去，穿过城墙上的洞，片刻之后，他已经落在了街道上，混进了人群。

圣地所有的城市都拥有着形形色色的居民，你可以在城内听见很多种不同的语言，其中也包含了不少西方语言。古英语、法语、德语……这里是语言的大杂烩。

Desmond四处闲逛，到处偷窃水果，顺便再补充一下旅途过后空空如也的钱袋。

如果他是Altair，他一定会直奔刺客分部，从那里起步，但是他不是Altair，他也不能去那儿。而且他也不打算刺杀任何人——目前来说是这样。所以他只是自己闲逛。

最终，和在耶路撒冷一样，他停在了贫民窟。这里被巡逻得更少，也更容易被忽视。这里的贫民窟就跟在耶路撒冷的一样，女人们招呼着他，男人们在一旁打量，每个人的目光都在搜寻着他的钱袋，向他乞求施舍。

不知道是不是因为这身盔甲——阿拉伯风格的，或者是因为他的肤色，第一个朝他而来的乞丐对他说的是阿拉伯语，而没有用任何西方地区的语言。那可真管用。哈。

“求你了，大人，我的丈夫在围城的时候被杀了，我一无所有，孩子们也生病了，没有东西吃。”那个女人向他恳求道，他们之间的距离近到她伸手就能抓住他，但她没这么做，可能是因为他身上穿的盔甲。

Altair比较容易被抓住——在他身穿刺客袍但是变得更谦逊了之后，那真的很滑稽。

“你有钱吗？”那个女人乞求道，“就一点点就好。”

“我可以给你，但是你要给我情报。”Desmond说道，双手没有动作，为了不暴露出他究竟把钱放在了哪里。这里有太多双眼睛盯着，其中有很多人都是扒手。

“我要找一个能待着而且避人耳目的地方，守卫们不会查的地方。”

那个女人犹豫了一会儿，谨慎地看着他：“只是有个地方睡觉吗？我知道几个姑娘……”

“能待着的地方，”Desmond重复，“不需要姑娘，我不需要床伴。”

这让她皱起了眉头，直到Desmond拿出了一枚硬币。他不确定在亚克这值多少，因为在封闭的城市里，货币的价值涨跌不停，而且永远都取决于对谁，对方觉得一块金属有多少价值。

但是从她大睁的眼睛里来看，这应该挺值钱。

“一个能避人耳目的地方。”Desmond强调道，在她伸手抓到这枚硬币前攥起了拳头。“而且还需要帮我点小忙。”

“什么忙？”乞丐女人问道，语气变得更敏锐精明。

“只是散布点流言，”Desmond承诺道，“一点都不危险，也一点都不苛求，我保证。”他又加了一句，这通常在耶路撒冷很管用：“另外，我也稍微懂点医术，如果你或者某个你认识的人需要帮助，我可以提供帮助——免费的，除非你要的药很昂贵。”

他现在吸引了她的注意力。“我知道一个地方，”她说，“它很隐蔽，只是环境不大好。”她皱起了眉头，向四周瞥了几眼：“现在把钱给我。”

“先带我去，”Desmond说道，笑了一下，“不要糊弄我——如果它是个好地方，我会给你钱，但是如果你拿了我的钱然后跑走，这就是你从我这儿拿到的最后一分钱了。”

“哼。”她说道，“走这边，快点。”

她带他去的地方不怎么样，那基本上只能算是个洞穴，没有门，只有几块破旧的布料挡在墙上的一个洞上。

这里像是之前有人在这留宿过，但是没人长时间地待着。

“我已经带你来了，现在把钱给我。”女人说道。

“我觉得我还是把钱给一个不会浪费我时间的人吧，”Desmond看了她一眼，“小偷们最喜欢这种地方。”

“这里已经很隐蔽了，还很干燥！”那个女人抱怨道，“守卫们根本不会来这个巷子，谁都不会来。”

“是不会有人来，除了那些带着刀，口袋里面没一个子儿的人。”Desmond说道，收起了钱。

“不管怎么样还是谢谢了。”

问了三个人之后，他才遇到一个足够靠谱的。一个视力不好腿脚也不便的老妇人，她仔细打量了Desmond，然后发出轻轻的笑声。

“姑娘们很喜欢你这样的男人，”她低声道，“我明白了，我明白了，来吧，孩子，我知道个地方，有能挡雨的屋顶和能锁起来的门。只要帮我看看我的孩子，如果你真的懂点医术。她一直在咳痰，也不吃东西。”

“我很高兴能帮上忙，”Desmond诚挚地说，把硬币交给了他。目前为止，他已经在乞丐们身上试过了他所有的钱，铜币的价值比较低，比较适合拿出来，又不至于让人太过眼红。

“她病了多久了？”

“一周多一天。”女人说道，示意他跟上。“我们没钱请医生来看一眼——走这边。”

她领着他穿过了几条小巷和弯弯曲曲的小径，来到了一间半数坍塌了的房子面前。这座房子看起来就像是在之前的围城战当中被弩炮击中过一样。

这家人尽他们所能的修缮了这间房子的内部，但是有一整面墙还是直接坍塌了，墙上的洞用黏土和粗糙的石料填了起来，而不是砖头。

在熄灭了的火炉旁边，躺着一个大概八岁的女孩，正用手捂住嘴虚弱地咳嗽着。

Desmond掀开了斗篷，走过去仔细检查她。在照顾Kadar的过程中，他看了很多Shaun为他准备的药物资料，其中包括了相当一部分中世纪最致命的疾病。

有一个就是一种常见的感冒，看上去小女孩得的就是这种。咳痰，呼吸困难，明显的鼻窦阻塞，还有高烧……没错。

至少还没有肺炎征兆。

Desmond抬头看着那位母亲：“你用什么取暖？粪便？”

“我买不起木头。”她苦涩地回答道。

“那就让她离火堆远些，吸进这些烟会让她更难受。”Desmond说道，观察着这个女孩儿。他不打算给她用现代药品，他以后有可能会用到，而他没法再获得了。

“你们有什么调料吗？药草之类的。我能看看吗？”

这里没什么东西，没什么对她的感冒起作用的东西。但是这里有很多当地的药草和草根，Desmond可以把它们混合起来，这至少能让那个女孩补充点维生素和无机盐。

“去烧点水，用你能找到最干净的，然后加几勺进去，让她尽可能地多喝。”他告诉那位母亲。

“同时给她保暖，让她离火炉的烟远点。如果一周后她还没有好转，就再来找我。”

说实在的，喝点热的可能对她会更有效。

“如果她好不了该怎么办？”那位母亲惊惧地问道。

“那我就找个商人买点其他地方的药草，”Desmond耸了耸肩，“你的女儿没有危险了，夫人，她只是受了凉，让她保暖，保持干燥，然后给她喝点暖和的，她很快就能好起来。”

不出意料，当他在自己的落脚处安顿下来的时候，消息已经传播了出去，一大堆病了的人在门口排着队找他。

Desmond预料到了，这种情形也在耶路撒冷发生过。这有点浪费了他的时间，但是对他建立起自己的情报网还是挺有用的。

这是一条对他融入进穷人群体来说不错的办法，当然它本身也是件好事。试想一想如果他能帮助所有人……

所以，他把他的房子变成了个医疗室。药锅摆在门边，它旁边是张桌子，一碗水，和一块从耶路撒冷偷过来的香皂。没有毛巾，那只会变脏，然后变成细菌繁殖的场所。

他点燃了一盏油灯，看了看壁炉，还没有可供燃烧的东西，他得去什么地方找点木材。住进来的第一天得受冻了。

不管怎么样，Desmond把窗户打开了一条缝，把第一位病人请进来。“门旁边有水和香皂，先洗手，再进来。”

他在亚克就这么安顿了下来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

起初几天，他一直都在穷人当中组织自己的情报网。半数通过恩情，半数通过金钱。到了第三天，他已经有了几十个人向他汇报每天城里发生了什么。

他的屋子外有一大堆人徘徊不去，都是些女人和小孩，或者病了的男人，因为他们发现跟在这个能治病的男人后边有很多好处。

总的来说，不是件坏事。

“他们正从耶路撒冷押送人来，”一个尤为勤劳的乞丐，名叫Raza，当Desmond正把一种常见的材料混合起来去拿给穷人们的时候，他这么告诉他。

之前有过一场持续了好几个月的饥荒，大多数他的病人都差点得了坏血病，但是在补充了些维生素和矿物质之后他们就好多了。

“他们是秘密进行的，贿赂了那些守卫，然后把他们藏在医院里。我觉得那些可能是奴隶。”

“你知道有多少人吗？”Desmond问道，对着药粉陷入思考。它单独喝起来会是个灾难，但是如果用肉汤之类的调下味就会好很多，但是穷人们当中没多少人有肉来做这个。

或许他应该攒钱买个好点的锅，然后在街上搭起来喂给每个经过的人。

“几十个，”乞丐说道，“还运走了几十具尸体。”

听到这里，Desmond皱了皱眉。医院是在医院骑士团的掌控之下，主要负责人是Garnier de Naplouse，他是圣殿骑士的一员，也是Altair的目标之一。

从Altair那里，Desmond有些对他的印象。他是动摇Altair信念的几根稻草之一，让Altair开始怀疑这一切。

一方面，他进行着十分可怖的医学试验，打断了病人们的腿防止他们逃跑，为了实验将病人偷取过来。

另一方面，这个人正在治疗接受精神治疗。或者他只是这么说。

圣殿骑士在理论上拥有非常美好的意愿，但是在行动上……好吧，理论也没那么好，虽然不是全部时候都不行。

在表面上有时候看上去有点道理，但是他们却采取了错误的方式实施。又是另一种浪费时间。

Desmond拿了一壶盛满热水的水壶，又取了一勺药粉，在一个粗糙的黏土杯中混合了起来，拿给了Raza，“喝了它。”

“这是什么？”

“可能能帮你保住剩下的牙的东西——喝了它，然后告诉我尝起来怎么样。”

Raza怀疑地看了一眼那个杯子，但是还是喝了它，在喝下去的一瞬间变了脸色。“呃……”他说。

“不错吧？”

“我啃过树根，那个味道好多了。”

Desmond点了点头，把那堆草药的混合物推到一边。还是攒钱买口锅好了。

“如果可以，多关注着点医院，但是别卷进去，”他说，“你有没有在这附近见到圣殿骑士？”

“没有，他们通常都待在北边。”Raza说道，擦了擦嘴。“我在港口那边见到的更多，没有多少，但是有。”

“在招纳新人？”Desmond问。

“呃，那边总是有骑士来来往往的，谁知道他们在干嘛？”Raza耸了耸肩。

Desmond赞同地嗯了一声，他得去找一个知道的。“谢谢你，Raza，给，你的报酬。”他说道，给了他几个铜币。“注意安全。”

“你也是。”Raza抓着他的硬币，从房间里溜走了。

Desmond的目光追随着他，然后转向了自己的药草。房间里一个人也没有，所以他才敢拿出了自己的手机，打开了Shaun的文件。

他需要搭个炉子，还有一个灶台，这样才好恰当地熬煮药草。他在耶路撒冷只是在街旁边，简单地把锅放在火上，但是这在亚克太危险了。在可预见的未来里，他会一直呆在亚克，最好注意一点，别那么吸引眼球。

手机里有上百万个文件夹，这其中当然包括了怎么建造一座中世纪的房屋和家具。那个混蛋把一切都给他准备好了。

“谢谢你，Shaun。”Desmond低声道，把手机放到一边。

他是不是该为自己造个当地居民的身份了？或许是某种职业……他现在还是个“雇佣兵”，但是从长远角度来看这可能有点以身犯险，毕竟骑士和士兵看管着这个城市。

当个医生也有可能太引人注目了，或者做个草药贩子？毕竟他也能自己制作药品。Shaun为他准备了一堆能用的处方，而他连比其中的一些更复杂的鸡尾酒都能调出来。这可以当作一个起步。

但是是什么的起步呢？Desmond也不大清楚。

首要中的首要，他现在得了解更多这座城市的信息，他得准备充分，只要他一有眉目……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

当然了，这座城市里也有刺客。

起初最忙的几天过去之后，Desmond就开始仔细调查他们。没有了那么多的病人，他有了更多时间做这件事。

亚克的Rafiq是个精明的老头，叫Jabal。亚克的刺客分部在正面伪装成了一个抄写处，这可能帮那个老头了解了城里的各种流言，因为他帮形形色色的人写信，包括圣殿骑士们。

除此之外，Jabal帮城里的刺客们隐藏得很好。

如果Desmond没有鹰眼，他很有可能永远都注意不到他们。他们比耶路撒冷的刺客更善于隐藏行踪，使用更多的隐藏技巧，从不被牵扯进街上的任何异动。

他们也在追踪骑士，包括Garnier和他在医院里所作的事。他们目前还没有行动，但是绝对正在筹备。

只是不知道这是本地刺客组织发现了异动而自己进行的追踪，还是Al Mualim下令要他们关注着圣殿骑士中的敌人。

无论怎样，Desmond一直和刺客们有意保持着距离，专注于构建自己的情报网，以及搜集来的情报。

圣殿骑士们在城里为所欲为，而且毫不掩饰，受他们压迫的不仅仅是穷人和病人。

骑士们——不仅仅是圣殿骑士，而是大多数骑士，实际上更苛责于城里的富人们。

亚克的大多数居民都是在阿尤布王朝统治时期定居在这儿的，当鲁西格南家族的那家伙开始了他的掌权生涯，他声称要为十字军们“回收”这片土地，然而……

这显然使得那些骑士在这里不大受欢迎，但只是对一部分人而言。亚克城里有一部分人来自十字军或阿尤布王朝掌控的城邦，所以这座城市是一锅由基督教徒、穆斯林、犹太教徒还有些其他信仰的人组成起来的沸水。

——Desmond亲眼见到过几个印度人，还有一个看上去肯定信仰佛教的亚洲商人。这座城里混杂着各种信仰的人，事实上，整个圣地都是这样。

但是，基督徒和穆斯林还是占绝大多数，他们两派之间剑拔弩张，基督徒在十字军的统治下欣欣向荣，而穆斯林对此十分愤怒。

Desmond向外看去，街上，两群孩子扭打在一起，只是用拳头互相攻击，用恶言恶语咒骂着对面的人。很难辨别清楚谁是谁，他们对彼此的辱骂听上去全都一样，连诅咒的内容都差不多。两边听上去都在围城战里失去了自己的父母或者兄弟，两边都在指责对方。

无论是圣殿骑士还是刺客都不相信宗教或神明。刺客们直接无视了这些东西，而圣殿骑士利用这个来达成他们的目的。

Desmond不确定两方究竟理不理解宗教是什么，可能他们并不理解。因为他们知道真相，他们……轻视它，贬低它是没意义的东西。觉得如果没有宗教，世界会变得更好。

只是事情没那么简单。

Desmond用手背撑着下巴，陷入了沉思。街上其中一个孩子鼻子被揍得流了血，哭嚎着走了，这让混战暂时消停了一会儿。

那个罪魁祸首有点歉疚地犹豫着停了手，其他人左看右看，希望有人能听到哭嚎声，然后出面干涉。

最终，这场争斗结束了，两边各自的小孩都罢了手，回去收拾自己的伤口。

Desmond看了一会儿，确定那个流血的男孩鼻子没断之后就又继续做他自己的事，他在屋顶的边缘行走，将目光投向远处。

这座城市经历了太多了苦难，整个圣地都是如此。无论是十字军践踏过的地方，还是阿尤布王朝和 Salad ah-Din 从十字军王国那里夺取来的土地上，都充满了苦楚和怨恨。

他没法为这座城市带来更多的安宁，没法做的比圣殿骑士们更好了，即便是刺客也不能。

这本身甚至不是重点，不是他来这儿的目的。但是……他来这儿的目的变得越来越复杂了。

他已经拿走了金苹果，但是圣殿骑士仍然在筹划着阴谋，刺客们也仍旧时刻准备着一场刺杀，Desmond并不确定他能做些什么。

即便有情报网的帮助，他也仅仅以一己之力对抗着两个庞大组织，而这两个组织还在推行着各自的计划。

他摸了摸自己的头，坐在了屋顶边缘，试图搞清楚下一步应该做些什么。

拿到金苹果是第一步，救下Kadar也是自然而然的事，但现在……现在他不知道他正在做什么，已经下一步该怎么办。

没什么紧要的事要做，这让他有点陷入了一个死循环。他已经快忘了该怎么耐心地等待和观察。

改变生活节奏让人很不适应。虽然这本身并不讨厌，也对他来说并不陌生。

他余生都会生活在这种节奏里，但是这比他想的要难适应多了。

Desmond突然感觉到一丝孤独。他从未预料到这个。

可能他预料到了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond最终在露天剧场附近摆了个草药摊。

这挺顺理成章的，考虑到他之前在做的事。这也能为他带来一些收入，而不是靠扒窃和抢劫。——他一直都是这么做的，但是如果他一直这么做，还是会有点冒险。

成为一名商人……怎么说呢，有点过于简单了。真的，而且更轻松。甚至更接近他原本在现代的职业了。

他花了几周时间准备好了所有的东西，他的线人为他描绘出了整个城市的大致轮廓，他已经完全融入在了其中。

最终，他在一周内买到了所有原料，没买到的那些就偷了过来，还有些混合药物。他贿赂了露天剧场的地主，让他不要多问，然后做了一份简单的清单，上面列举了基本的几种药。

大多数都是些简单药物，治头疼、发炎、感染、胃痛之类的。不是很高端的东西，但却是基本需求。

露天剧场附近没什么商人，有一对卖鱼的夫妇，有的贩卖谷物，他们卖的价格都阻止了更多的顾客到来。

这片地方看上去已经被完全废弃了，这就是为什么那个地主把他领到这儿来。

“这儿没什么喜欢叫卖的小贩，除了有几个恶棍想要卖掉他们的地毯，”那个叫Bahabur的地主抱怨，“骑士们收的税太高了，你得带来点心顾客，听到没有？不管你卖的药是糖还是毒药，希望真主保佑你。”

“如果你愿意的话你可以自己尝尝。”Desmond对他说道，冲他示意了一下，那个男人看上去有一大片皮疹。“我这儿有些药能治皮肤病，如果你想试试看的话。”

“真的吗？”Bahadur来了兴趣。“好吧，我猜我得试试看了，看看你的药到底有没有用。它是用什么做的？”

“很多种植物——告诉我，你的疹子是怎么来的吗？它一般出现在哪里？”

“噢，这个我一直都有，那种东西——想来就来想走就走。它通常在我手上，但是——该死的天气！它这次还到了脖子上……”

Desmond似乎正在为一个人诊断湿疹，然后给了他满满一罐芦荟做成的润肤乳。

这就是Altair找到他时见到的画面。


	7. Chapter 7

当Altair终于到达亚克的时候，他已经快对那个神秘医师忍无可忍了。

在穷人和乞丐中间流传着很多有关这个男人的事迹，即使是耶路撒冷的妓女也讨论着他。那个男人的隐蔽已经激怒了Altair，幸好，他和那个男人的相像为他的搜寻和调查带来了很多便利。

但不知道为什么，那个男人在耶路撒冷的底层群众中好像建立起了极度的威信，让他们在面对一个身带武器的刺客时，即便被用生命和钱财威胁也毫不松口。

如果这不是阻拦了他自己的调查，他说不定还会感到诧异。他用了久得几乎不合理的时间才从乞丐那里得知了那个男人的下落，但无论如何，他还是知道了。

等到了亚克的时候，Altair发现比起否认他们之间的相像，不如承认它来的更有用些。

投向他的那些温暖热切的目光在另一种程度上阻碍了他的调查，这还是让人很恼火，但这次他学会了加以利用。

“我在找我的兄弟，你们有没有见过他？”他向第一个找到的乞丐问道，强忍住不要表现出自己的不耐烦。“他跟我长得很像。”

前两个人没给他任何有用的消息，像是从来都没见过那个男人，但是第三个乞丐发现了他们俩之间的相像，他盯着他的脸，脸上露出了Altair现在已经很熟悉了的震惊神情。

“我确实见过他，”她狡猾地说道，“但是我为什么要告诉你？他从来没提到他有个兄弟，没准他根本不想见你。”

尽管他说了一堆什么他们所在的城邦被洗劫一空、半数摧毁，很多房子变成空房，尸体被扔在街上之类，亚克的居民还是苛责得过分。

Altair坚信他的猎物也付了这些乞丐们钱，这让局势变得更糟了。他更乐意用一种更直截了当的办法从这个老妇人嘴里撬出答案，如果那不是在耶路撒冷就已被证实无用。

他吸取了教训，所以这次他给了她一些钱，将硬币放在她早已伸出的掌心里，直到她满意为止。

她把硬币仔细收进口袋，才给他指了一个方向。“穿过那条墙塌了的巷子，巷子旁边有块红布盖着门口，经过它然后一直走到底，最后一间就是医师的房子。”

Altair忍住询问的冲动。医师？但他只是面不改色地点了点头。“多谢。”他说道，离开了。

他很顺利地找到了正确的房子，发现那周围聚集了一堆当地穷人。那个被称为医师的男人上一个落脚的地方也像这样有名，周围住下来的居民排得整整齐齐，当Altair试图去问些什么的时候直接被隔在了外面。虽然他最终还是拿到了答案，但是他差点又违反了第一则信条的事情最好还是别说出去。Malik如果知道了，他不会轻易放过他，而且Kadar……

Kadar也从对他盲目的英雄崇拜中清醒了过来。

“我在找我的兄弟。我听说他住在这儿。”Altair说道，走近了一个正在巷子里用热水洗着衣服的妇人，整条巷子里都弥漫着水蒸气。“他现在在吗？”

“嗯？”妇人饶有兴趣地打量着他，“你们长得真像，你找他干什么？”

“家事，”Altair这么说，“不能告诉你。”

“好吧。”妇人谨慎地看着Altair，后者正在努力地试图表现得无害，在腰间悬了一把剑的情况下。

妇人正盯着他的剑，轻轻翻动着桶里冒着蒸气的衣服。“行吧，你现在应该能在集市里找到他，”她最终说，“但是我不知道他会在那儿呆多久，他总是到处跑。”

终于。“我刚来亚克，你说的是哪个集市？”

“这附近的一个小集市，西方式样的房顶，进去的地方有绿色的旗子。”

Altair点了点头，转身就走，他已经知道了他想要的东西。那个妇人在他身后眨了眨眼，不满道：“见鬼，你可真没礼貌。”

Altair无视了她，径直走开了。他离他的猎物只有一步之遥，他一点时间都不愿意耽搁。他越快找出答案，就能越快回去向Malik汇报，然后返回马西亚夫，好好休息一场。或许下次还能得到和他能力相配的任务。

当他抵达的时候，集市里没多少顾客，摊贩就更少了。大多数摊子前都无人驻足，其余的也只是被面容憔悴的顾客匆匆扫了几眼，然后被过高的价格劝退。商人们总是会定价过高，因为亚克城内短缺的物资和高昂的税收。

这让这片区域被逐步抛弃了，甚至连露天剧场的长椅上都空无一人，这意味着没有足够的人群可以用来隐匿形迹。

所以当Altair找到他要找的人的时候，那边根本没有地方可躲，无论是对Altair自己，还是对那人而言。

在尘土的阴影里，在近乎空旷的集市里，Altair终于发现为什么那么多人都用古怪的眼神盯着自己。

他仿佛看见了自己的倒影，就像在被擦亮的盘子里或者在水面上的一样，他很少花时间观察自己的脸，但是他能感觉到他们完全一模一样。

另一个“他”就站在那儿，脸对着一个明显很富有的人，和他很平常地交流着，身体放松，语调正常。那个男人正在检查一罐凝胶状的东西，用指尖蘸了点涂抹在自己的脖子上。

那个医师掉过头来，冲Altair眨了眨眼，缓慢地，有点探寻的意味，然后又转过身去面对那个站在他身前的男人，Altair这才后知后觉地意识到他们正在进行着一笔交易。

——他竟然真的在摆摊做生意。

Altair低下头，兜帽遮住了他的面容，也许那个男人没看见或者没注意他们之间相似的面容。很有可能他只是注意到了Altair穿着的刺客长袍，也知道那意味着什么，仅此而已。

Altair注视着眼前的场景，专心致志，即便他们之间隔了一段距离，他也能轻易地听到他们所说。

“……请收下它吧，就当是我送你的礼物，”那个医师说道，“但是要注意一点，如果你的皮肤对它过敏，或者用了它之后情况更严重了，立刻停用，然后用水和肥皂清洗你用过它的地方。”

“为什么？为什么你的药会让情况更严重？”

“它不是故意要这么做，但是它有很多种成分，而且有些人比其他人要更敏感。所有的药在不同人身上都有不同的效果。这只是以防万一——我们不会想让情况更严重的，”那个医师平缓地说道，“只是一开始要小心一点，如果涂了它两个小时后都没有过敏，那就没有问题了。”

那个顾客皱起了眉。“什么样的药会对不同的人有不同的效果？”他问道，“你不会是在卖劣等药吧？”

医师叹了口气。“每个人都很独特，他们有不同的耐受性，”他说，“所有的药对不同人的作用效果都不同，我只是比较诚实地说出来了，防止会伤到什么人。通常情况下，我的药都会起作用的真的，但是这不代表你就偏偏是那个不起作用的，听懂了吗？”

“呃……”那个顾客犹豫。

“如果我不告诉你，然后你盲目地用了什么药然后造成了不好的结果，该怎么办？”医师问道。

“我宁愿用些起作用的药。”男人抱怨道。

医师听到他的话挑起了眉。“你找到过什么起作用的药吗？”他礼貌地问道。

那个顾客没有回答。

医师满意地点了点头。“只要一开始小心一点，注意你的皮肤状况，”他说，“我还能为你做些什么吗，Bahadur？我还在整理摊子。”

“我该走了——但我会试试的。”那个叫Bahadur的顾客晃了晃那罐药。“对了，别给我们损失更多的顾客。”

“我会尽力的。”

Bahadur掉头走了，走的时候还在怀疑地看着手中的小罐。摊子旁边，那个医师犹豫了一会儿，转身对上了Altair。

他微微歪过了头，Altair不确定这算不算一种邀请。但是至少能肯定的是，他吸引了这个男人的注意力。

这是个公共场所，但是没那么多人，没有一直关注着药草商人的顾客，也没有人关注Altair。

这就是为什么Altair敢直接走过来，而不是另行等待着一个更恰当的时机。他已经能猜得到Malik对此会是什么评价了。

那个医师——或者药草商人，不管他是什么身份，他正站在原地等待，直到Altair穿过了他们之间的这段距离。

男人穿着毫不起眼的长袍，深色的兜帽遮住了他的大部分头顶，但是并遮不住他的面部特征。

靠得越近，他们两人之间的相像就越引人注目，甚至连他们嘴角伤疤的角度都一模一样。怪异。Altair皱起眉头，而他面前的男人只是饶有兴趣地看着他。

Altair第一眼没看见武器，但他能感觉到武器的存在，当男人移动着他的手臂的时候。那里有一种重量。那个男人还不太习惯它们。

在耶路撒冷，男人之前的落脚处有打造铁器的迹象。手工的熔炉，有刀劈痕迹的石砧，曾经在这里制造过什么东西。根据一些留下的金属废料，Altair能猜到那是什么东西。

那个男人在制造自己的武器，而他现在在制药。设计、炼铁、治疗，同时还在穷人间树立威信。

奇怪的天赋，对一个窃贼来说。

“所以，”那个男人先开了口，“Kadar怎么样了？”

Altair眨了眨眼。“多亏你才活下来了，我听说。”他说道，打量着面前的男人。

他没在他身上感受到任何敌意，也丝毫没有打一架的想法——他看上去很放松，只有肩膀微微紧绷。“你知道我是谁，从哪儿来？”

“呃，你一直盯着我喉咙上的血管看，我猜的出来你为什么会在这儿。”他的口音很古怪。“我想Kadar应该已经把我的警告转达给了Al Mualim，然后他想要原因。”

警告？“没错。”Altair眯起眼睛，在那张熟悉的脸上搜寻，试图发现他的秘密和隐藏的真相。但是尽管他面容的骨骼走向和五官都和他如此相似，他的表情却跟他毫不相像。

Altair看不懂他的神情。“你是怎么发现Kadar的？你为什么要救他？”

“如果你看到别人受伤了但却不去帮他，甚至在你能帮的情况下的话，那不会让你有一点觉得他的死自己也要负责吗？”那个医师这么说道，“如果我不帮，我会很不舒服。”

Altair皱眉。“所以你只是出于好心帮了他，没有任何不可告人的动机？那你究竟是怎么找到他的？他当时可不是躺在镇上的广场上，他在一个很隐蔽的地方，你为什么要去那儿？”

那个男人冲他挑起了一侧的眉毛。“你猜不到吗？我可不信。你觉得我会说什么？”他好奇地问道，“你觉得我会对你说谎吗——还是说真话？”

Altair抿起了嘴唇。男人说话的语调和组织语言的方式都很……古怪。但是熟悉。“我想你回答我的问题。”Altair说道，有点不大自在。

这个男人有点太冷静，太放松了。

“如果你不愿意说，那你就永远闭上嘴好了。”

现在他两边的眉毛都挑了起来，他看上惊讶极了。他探究意味地瞪着Altair瞪了好一会儿，然后摇了摇头。

“你没法杀了我，或者你想试试也行，说不定你就成功了。但是Al Mualim永远都不会知道金苹果到哪儿去了。”他平静地说道。“你也不会从我这里知道什么了。”

“有很多种方法可以撬开一个人的嘴，你最好在那之前好好考虑一下。”

那个医师失望地看着他。Altair怒视着他——唯一一个像这样看着他过的就是Al Mualim，而且他有充足的理由——他辜负了他的信任。这个男人根本就不认识他，他怎么敢用失望的表情看着他。

Altair缓缓攥起了拳头，迅速地向四周瞥了一眼。露天剧场里几乎全走空了，只有寥寥几人在别的摊位上徘徊。没有守卫。

那个医师叹了口气，也看了看周围。“我们能别在这儿打吗？”他听上去几乎像是在恳求，“我还想在这儿做生意呢。”

这就是Altair发作前他说的最后一句话。他是个刺客大师，他的所谓降级只不过是个象征性的游戏，对他的技能没有任何影响。他没有任何权利轻视他。

这就么决定了，Altair决定殴打他一顿，直到得到自己想要的答案。

没有任何警兆，Altair冲他对面的人挥出了一拳，但是这一拳却落空了，男人向一侧闪避了开来。Altair追上去挥出了第二拳，被另一个男人敏捷且专业地格挡住了。

就在两招间，Altair已经意识到——他打不过面前这个男人。

“行吧，”那个医师说道，深吸了一口气，举起了拳站定，“那就来打一架。”

Altair从来没预料到这种情形。以往他无往不利，从不计其数的人口中撬出答案，他们当然会反击，甚至有时候真的能伤到他，但是从来不像现在这样。他面对的不是个普通居民，甚至不只是个士兵实力。

他的腹部重重挨了两拳，手腕被紧攥住差点脱臼，Altair意识到他面对的是个刺客大师，他很轻易地就在脑中推断了出来这一点。

他寻找着对方的弱点，不是很多，而且男人把它们防守得很好，他一个也利用不了。在这过程中，他的护腕露了出来——那是金属做的，藏在他的袖子底下，和Altair自己的那个很像。

Altair的拳头落在上面，金属护腕咔哒作响，这让他可能已经脱臼了的手腕更加疼痛，指尖麻木。

一只手抓住了他的后脑，Altair扭身，感觉到一只脚从他脚踝后面伸出，他就要摔倒了——身体在下落时扭转了过来，手在地上一撑，滚了一圈，他和他的对手拉开了距离，然后重新站稳脚跟。

那个医师迅速追赶了过来，毫不留情地在他背后挥出拳头，这让他跌进了对面空无一人的摊位里。Altair靠着墙站了起来，转过身，然后顿住了。

男人的拳头离他的脸只有几寸，这一拳下来，他可能会收获一个骨折的鼻梁，后脑撞在墙上，很有可能导致脑震荡。攥握的五指之下，他的护腕划过一丝银光，那里面的金属被打磨得锋利无比——一把隐藏的刀刃。

这个男人只要轻轻弹出刀刃，它就会刺穿Altair的喉咙。

“还要继续吗？”那个医师问道，略微移开了手，像是要为弹出机括留出空间。“我真的不想弄伤这张脸，但是如果你要打伤我的，我也会这么做的。”

他没在说大话，在这场短暂的混战中，Altair一拳也没打中他，反而挨了好几下。有可能是他这些天用剑习惯了，拳头显得不那么好使，但是无论如何——这是他自从学徒时期以来打过的最好的架。

“你究竟是谁？”Altair厉声问道，“你是个刺客，是不是？你从哪里来的，谁派你来的？”

那个医师沉默地看着他，歪了歪头。“Desmond，”他说，“我的名字。”

Altair皱了皱眉，试图念出这个名字。西方的，或许？“然后呢？”他追问。

“这就是所有我能告诉你的了。”那个医师——Desmond，说道，移开了目光，放下了他的拳头。“听上去守卫要过来了。”他判断道，冲传来一连串脚步声的方向抬了抬下巴。

没有蹄铁的金属声，所以至少不会是骑士。但是那里绝对混杂着剑和盔甲互相碰撞时发出的噪音，咔哒咔哒作响。至少有三个。

“肯定有人听到我们的动静了。”

Altair低声咒骂了一句。“这事还没完。”他对男人恶声道，让他惊讶的是，Desmond竟然笑了起来。“如果你不这么说的话我会失望的。”他说道，转过身走了几步，高举双手让Altair从摊位处走出来。

“左边四个摊位上的屋顶有个缺口，”他说道，看向脚步声传来的方向，“现在快走，你就能不被发现。”

Altair瞪着他，但是守卫正在接近，此时此刻冒生命危险不太明智。至少他现在知道在哪儿能找到这个男人了，他可以之后再来找他。

所以Altair从那个缺口处爬了上去，逃走了。

==

为什么不杀他？Desmond有这个机会，袖箭弹出，他就能轻易地杀了他。如果他不这么做，他也能把Altair留下，然后交给守卫。那个男人看上去像个合法的商人，他只需要用一根指头指向他，然后剩下的事全都交给守卫们。

但是他竟然让Altair逃走，还给他指出一条逃脱的路线。为什么？

还有，为什么他们看上去这么像？

Altair烦恼着这些问题，在集市外等待着，密切关注着每一个从中走出的人。Desmond还没有出来，但是有很多顾客走了进去。

Altair觉得他知道原因——这里的药比那些常规店里的要便宜很多，而且Desmond看上去很擅长这一块。关于他的消息很快就会传播开来，因为在亚克这样的城市里，饥饿、疾病、不幸的人到处都是。

医师、工匠、炼铁，现在又是个刺客大师。而且长着一张Altair的脸。

一个信仰宗教的人可能会把这当成某种预兆，某种更高等的神秘力量显现神迹，向他展示他未来会成为的模样。但是Altair不信任何宗教，这种巧合只让他感到古怪。古怪且令人担忧。

在他父亲牺牲之前，他跟他并不亲近，也不知道太多他的事迹。Desmond看上去跟他差不多大，可能更大，也可能更小……

Altair的母亲在他童年时期就去世了，Umar Ibn-La'Ahad独自抚养了Altair几年。抚养他的工作最终还是交给了兄弟会的其他成员，因为他作为一名刺客大师，他有他必须履行的职责。

是谁说Umar那些年从来没有碰过除了他妻子以外的任何女人的？很多刺客都这么做过，只要一有时间，就在马西亚夫的“花园”里寻欢作乐。

但是如果真是那样的话，那么Al Mualim就会知道Desmond的存在了。那人男人接受过训练——顶级的训练，除了马西亚夫兄弟会，谁会给他提供训练呢？Desmond决定不是马西亚夫的人，否则Altair一定会见过他，毕竟他们之间的相似程度如此之高。

在Al Mualim视线以外被生下来、被训练的孩子。

荒谬。Altair可能不太了解他的父亲，但他知道他是一个责任心很强、在兄弟会中受人尊敬的男人。他不会对大导师隐瞒这件事。

那个孩子很有可能也有成为一名刺客的天赋，这让他更不可能被刻意隐瞒起来。

除非，他的父亲根本就不知道他的存在——但是那样Desmond又是怎么接受训练的呢？还有，他告诉Al Mualim的警告究竟是什么？他提到的金苹果又是什么东西？那就是所罗门圣殿里的宝藏吗？为什么一块金子这么重要？

太多问题涌上来，Altair不喜欢在那背后的某种暗示。所以他在集市外等着，想要知道答案。

傍晚时分，风向转西，从海上而来，给亚克带来湿润的水汽。

Altair就在此时看见Desmond离开了集市。他带着空荡荡的袋子——即使Altair没亲眼见到，他也能猜到那之前装满了要卖的药草，他也能猜出来他的钱袋应该鼓了不少。

他还注意到几个当地的恶棍偷偷藏在集市旁边小巷的阴影里，当Desmond走出来时，他们和Altair一样等待着。

大概能猜到。一个新来的商人，才结束一天的生意，这对那些人来说很有诱惑力。而且看上去Desmond卖掉了大多数商品，他一定收入颇丰。

Altair想看看这个看上去是个医师，但是佩戴着袖箭的男人究竟会怎么处理这件事。

Altair的影子投在地上，他的目光牢牢锁定着Desmond，但是那个男人径直走开了，好像完全没看见地上正在移动的影子。

他的确向上看了一眼，而Altair堪堪止住了自己跳向另一片屋顶。——他被发现了吗？Desmond没有停留，继续前进，最终拐进了一个更狭小的巷子，黑暗，而且在周围几个巡视的守卫视野之外。

在那里，那几个小偷正准备伏击他——他们有四个人，两个向巷口移动，堵住可能的退路，还有两个向Desmond飞奔而去，手里拿着刀子。

Altair向前倾了倾身子，想知道当Desmond面对的不是赤手空拳而是拿着刀的敌人时会怎么办。

但是Desmond没有跟他们打。

他敏捷地闪开，从拳头底下躲了过去，接着突然顿住脚步，扬起了一片尘土——然后，他跃上了墙，在石墙上突出的某块木头上借了个力，像一个真正的刺客一样爬上了屋顶，在几秒内离开了袭击范围。

他站在了Altair所蹲的屋顶上。“拜托现在别打我。那会很不公平的。”Desmond说道，Altair怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛。那个男人从屋顶边缘爬了上来，也蹲了下来，等待Altair做些什么。但是Altair没有。

“为什么不打他们？”Altair问，“难道你用刀的技术不像你用拳头那么好？”

Desmond看了他一眼。“为什么要跟他们打……当我能跑的时候？”他站起身来，把他几乎空了的袋子扔在屋顶上，然后凝视着下方。

那些小贼正在向上望，其中一个人指了指对面屋顶上的梯子，但是最终他们没有上来。

“啊，太扫兴了。”Desmond低声道，小贼们最终还是放弃了，消失在小巷的尽头。“小偷难道不会爬墙吗？”

“你那里的小偷会这么做吗？”Altair问道，谨慎地看着他。

“我听说是这样，而且他们还会被人雇佣。”Desmond挠着下巴，那里长出了短短的胡茬，指尖摩擦上去有一种粗粝感。“我觉得这里的小偷应该没有组织，没有盗贼行会之类的东西……”

盗贼行会？Altair瞥了他一眼，直起身子。夕阳的余晖正笼罩着整座亚克城，把他们的影子在沙石做的屋顶上拉的很长，长过屋顶边缘，延伸到脚下的巷子里。

Desmond的脸也隐没在阴影里，Altair能从阴影里看见他双眼中闪烁的微小光芒，好像有什么东西在里面一样。

他有鹰眼。

“你究竟是谁？”Altair问道，蜷曲手指，手移了剑的旁边。“你在所罗门圣殿里做了什么？”

Desmond看着他，然后笑了起来。“很显然我在你们所有人眼皮子底下把伊甸苹果偷走了，”他说，“我在你们之前到了那儿，然后拿走了它。然后我回头去看看有没有其他人进来——比如说你们。我发现了Kadar，然后救了他。我很确定这些你已经全都知道了。”

“现在从你嘴里证实了，”Altair盯着他，“伊甸苹果现在在哪里？”他问，宝藏的名字让他讥笑了一声。

“这个我不能告诉你。”Desmond说道，笑了起来，“而且你永远都不能从我嘴里撬出来。”

“不能吗？”Altair低声道，拔出了他的剑。“让我见识一下你的剑使得怎么样吧。”

Desmond低下头看看剑，又抬头看看他。“别这么做，Altair，”他平静地说道，“我真的不想跟你打。”

“那就告诉我，”Altair厉声道，“你是谁，你怎么知道我的名字？你偷的宝藏藏在哪儿了？”

那个男人只是摇摇头当作回答。“抱歉。”他说。

“道歉可不够，”Altair说道，将他的剑攥得更紧了一些，“快说，否则我就用剑让你说出来。”

Desmond叹了一口气，抬头看着天空，他看上去有一种奇怪的疲惫感，而且再一次的——很失望。

Altair可以现在就攻击他，在他来得及拔剑或者弹出他的袖箭之前就把他击倒在地——但他没有，他犹豫了，等待着这个男人可能的回答。

最终，Desmond似乎下定了某种决定，闭上了眼睛。“你想知道那是什么吗？”Desmond问，睁开眼看着他。

“宝藏，伊甸苹果，Al Mualim没跟你说过，对吗？”

Altair眯起了眼睛。“告诉我。”他说。

Desmond笑了笑，“看来他确实没说过。”他说道，从屋顶上捡起了那个包裹扛在肩膀上。

“伊甸苹果有一种力量——不是魔法，也不是神迹。它……很难去解释它是怎么做到的，但是它能做到很多事，能告诉你很多事。它能赋予人类很强大的力量，如果你已经很强大了，它能让你变得更强大。”

他耸了耸肩，看着Altair。“所有的这一切只需要很小很小的代价——它会蚕食你的神智，一点点腐化你，让你去做‘祂’想做的事，而不是你自己想做的事。”

Altair的目光探寻着他的脸。胡言乱语。没一个说得通的。“它是怎么做到的？”他怀疑地问道，一个字也不相信。

“这是个非常古老……非常强大的工具，上面附身着一个恶毒的灵魂。”Desmond耸了耸肩，“圣殿骑士想利用它解放圣地，虽然为了什么还是个问题。Al Mualim的目的也差不多，只是他想要的圣地没有圣殿骑士的存在。但是两边都不可能成功，因为——金苹果唯一能做的就是奴役人类。”

“那你呢？”Altair问道，“你想用它做什么？”

Desmond耸肩。“你想知道更多吗？”他问，带有邀请意味的歪了歪头。“把剑拿开。”

Altair犹豫了一会儿。他原本以为宝藏就是某种人造的宗教物品，就像第一次十字军东征时期的朗基努斯枪或者其他之类，可以把基督徒和穆斯林们召集起来，是那种必须要在它激发出人们内心的残暴之前销毁的东西。这是Altair先前设想出来的最有可能的版本。

然而……他也知道Al Mualim没有告诉他们全部真相，当他没有找到宝藏时，那个老男人的怒火已经充分说明了这一点。但是……Al Mualim一心扑在宝藏上，这很古怪而且不同寻常，同样值得深思。

Al Mualim从来没提到过那个该死的东西是什么、他为什么想得到它。甚至他要的不仅仅是不让圣殿骑士拿到它——他想把宝藏掌控在自己手里。

原来这个宝藏有这样的作用……

“我不相信你，”Altair最终开口道，“你在胡言乱语。”

Desmond歪了歪头，似乎正在思考。然后他把手伸进了自己的长袍，从里面拿出了一个东西。

Altair谨慎地举起了剑，但是他拿出来的不是个武器。那是个金属做的圆盘，像块硬币那样扁扁的形状，但是比硬币要大得多，中间还有个圆孔。它的表面刻着笔直的细线，形成了一条条裂缝。

Altair可以看见金色的光。

Desmond将磁盘拿在手里，它开始自己发出异世界的光辉。它不是某种光的反射，也不是在看不见的地方燃烧着的火焰，它过于明亮了。

夕阳正在他身后西沉，这看上去就像Desmond窃取了一团太阳的光芒，抓在手心里，光线从他指缝中溢出。

“我能证明我说的都是真的。”Desmond说道，Altair正瞪着他，缓缓放下了手中的剑。Desmond笑了。

“所以，我再问一次——你想知道更多吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

Altair骨子里是个打破砂锅问到底的人——虽然他很擅长否认这一点。这是他之所以成为了一位伟大的刺客导师的原因，正如Desmond曾经所见到的那样。

这也是为什么他现在正跟着Desmond，即便他对他一无所知，也根本谈不上信任。

通常情况下他会优先考虑服从和命令，而不是任凭自己的好奇心做事——通常情况下。

Al Mualim在这一点上犯了个错误，他不该隐瞒Altair，也不该阻止他知道真相。这让Altair感到挫败，而当他感到挫败时，他就不会像平常一样考虑得那么周全，也不会像他通常所做的那样压抑自己的本性。

Al Mualim想只让他变成自己的一条狗，但是这从某种层面上来说反而加速了他自己的垮台，催化了Altair的成长。但谁知道呢，说不定他一直都计划着这么做。

那个男人一直说他试图教会Altair一件事，那就是思考。Altair学会了，但可能不是他所期望的那样。

Desmond很想知道在没有金苹果的情况下，九人猎捕行动还有没有被实施。Al Mualim没有了Isu的影响，是不是还仍渴求权力。考虑到Altair没有去追杀这座城市里的圣殿骑士，而是直直冲他和金苹果来了……

不管怎么样，Altair现在正跟在Desmond身后，一只手放在剑柄旁边，指头蜷曲。

Desmond仿佛能感觉到落在他背上的实质性目光，目光的主人正打量着他的背，思考从哪里捅一剑比较合适。

虽然他不会这么做的。Desmond已经激发起了他的兴趣——Altair在从Desmond口中知道他想知道的东西之前不会杀了他。希望他即使知道了以后也别这么冒险。

这可能是个很糟糕的主意。

Desmond向前走，将Altair领回了自己的住所。他的邻居们也在——Hadia正把他们早晨洗干净的绷带折叠起来，Agatha正在把一些碎陶瓷片敲碎成粉末状，好用来做成新的陶器。

二人回来时，他们抬起头来，Agatha对他挥了挥手，手上还沾着红土。

“看来你兄弟找到你了。”Hadia说道。

Desmond看了Altair一眼，后者从他的兜帽沿下瞪着他。“是的，没错。”他说，感觉有点好笑。“而且我们有点私人的事情要谈，所以我们要进屋去，可能还会喝点酒——你有什么事要找我吗？”

“Karam来过了，他的膝盖又疼了，我告诉他你在忙，要他晚点再来，等集市关了门之后。”

Desmond思索片刻，朝他的袋子里望了望。他带出去的东西大多数都卖光了，但是也还剩下那么一点——包括一盒专治关节疼痛的软膏。

“给，”他把软膏递出去，“他如果来了，就把这个给他——我觉得今晚我有时间见他。”

她点了点头，接过软膏，藏进了裙子的褶皱里。“我给你准备好了绷带，是叠起来还是卷起来好？”

“叠起来吧，谢谢你，Hadia。”

Desmond把Altair领进屋内，确保自己永远不要挡在这个男人和出口之间。Altair怀疑地打量着四周，Desmond庆幸他这次终于找了个大点的屋子。

他甚至还有了地毯和挂毯，有些药物通常不能由简单的药草制成，如果有人需要这种昂贵的药但是又支付不起的时候，就用这些东西来抵价。

还是有些许冷风从屋子的裂缝中吹进来，所以Desmond走到壁炉边，蹲着点燃引火用的木头。

Altair的耐心似乎快被耗尽了。“告诉我你知道什么，”他要求道，“是你自己要说的。”

你该怎么向一个对工具的概念还停留在“攻城车”和“沙漏”的人，解释极度高等、充满未来科幻气质的科技呢？

Desmond掏出了他的打火石，在一块金属上敲击几下，直到冒出了火花，又花了一会儿等待壁炉里的小火苗壮大起来。

他在思考，在犹豫自己该怎么开口。也许他可以从头开始讲起，但是Altair真的已经具备理解这些话的基本知识了吗？

“你觉得世界存在多久了？”Desmond最终开口问道，蹲在火堆旁边。

“这跟你要说的有什么关系？”

“很大的关系。”Desmond耸肩。“我得知道怎么说才能让你听得懂。所以，你觉得世界存在多久了？你知道它是怎么形成的吗？人类——是怎么诞生的？你又对太阳知道多少？”

Altair嘲弄地嗤了一声。“我不是在这儿跟你讨论宗教的，”他沉声道，“快告诉我宝藏的事。”

“……好吧。”Desmond站起来拾起了一盏油灯，在壁炉边点燃了它。“在七万多年前，生活着一群和我们很像的人类，只是要更加古老。祂们被后世冠上各种称呼，像是第一纪文明、先行者，但是祂们叫自己‘Isu’。

“祂们创造了伊甸苹果，就是那个我拿给你看的磁盘，还创造了很多其他相似的科技，如今散布在全球各个角落。”

“全球？”Altair突然问道。

“对，就是世界的意思。它是圆的，像个球，但是无比巨大。”Desmond回答，油灯的灯芯升起了一簇小火苗，他带着它坐在了桌边。

“无论如何，Isu的文明非常先进，因此祂们的科技对人类来说就像是神迹，但是它不是。虽然它不是神迹，它本身却一点都不比它安全，也不比它弱。这就是为什么人们想得到它，因为一旦有了伊甸苹果，你就能做很多事。”

Altair眯起了眼。“你说它不是神迹，却又叫它伊甸苹果。”

“伊甸是Isu的一座城市，”Desmond解释道，“起初的人类从那里偷了很多Isu的工具。大多数神话和宗教都有现实依据，它们是从很久很久以前流传的故事中来的。事情发生了，然后流传开来，人们改编了那些故事和名字，建立起他们的宗教信仰。这就是人类总是会做的事情，找到某种信仰寄托。”

Altair沉默地注视了他一会儿，怀疑，谨慎。他的手仍然放在剑旁边。

“如果Isu强大到能建造城市，创造出这么奇妙的工具，那祂们现在在哪里？”

“灭绝了。”Desmond看着他说道。如果他也把太阳的事情告诉他，可能进展有点太快了，所以……“他们几万年前就灭绝了，一场自然灾害杀死了他们大多数人民，剩下的人再也没办法繁衍下去。而人类的生育能力是祂们的十倍，每过一代，人口就能翻一番。Isu没有这样的能力。

“最终，一部分Isu和人类共同诞生了子女，这让祂们的血统被稀释了，所以祂们生存下来的后裔已经和人类没什么区别了。”

他停顿了一会儿，确保Altair跟上了。很难判断他到底有没有。“这就是为什么有你这样的人出现。”他想了想还是补充道。

“什么？”Altair突然问道。

“你，你的视力。你认识的其他人没有这种能力，对吧？只有你有，或许你父亲也有，但是其他人没有……对吧？”Desmond问道。“你觉得这种能力是怎么来的，又是什么原理？这究竟是怎么行得通的？Isu也有这样的能力，所有人都是，祂们的‘第六感’。”

Altair眯起眼睛，他这次没有质疑。他陷入了思考，虽然他说话的方式像个天杀的混蛋，但他不蠢。Desmond知道Altair永远都持有怀疑精神。

作为一名无神论者，而且拥有所有人眼中的所谓超能力让他陷入了沉思。

“你说过你能证明这一点，”这个刺客最终开口道，“如果你真的可以，那就证明它。”他看向Desmond的胸膛，磁盘就放在那里。

Desmond犹豫了。他应该先给Altair解释其他事情——罗马诸神或者至少是太阳系，但是……在这种情况下，这只会让Altair更迷惑，而且让他更挫败。最好还是先给他看，然后再为他解释他看到的一切。

“好吧，”Desmond说道，“拿个枕头坐下来。”

Altair为这话怀疑地看了他一眼，但是Desmond无视了他，他正把磁盘拿出来再一次激活。这里面比Minerva和Tinia最先告诉他的消息量要多很多，但是Altair什么都不会听懂。最好还是让他先看看第一部分，然后再进行下一步。

Desmond蹲下来，等待Altair坐下。后者根本没拿垫子，直接盘腿坐在了地毯上。

这个刺客把手肘撑在膝盖上，谨慎地盯着Desmond——袖箭已经弹出来了。

磁盘开始发光，已经准备好进入一个人的意识，向他展示存储着的内容。Desmond看着Altair。

“这是个记忆磁盘，Isu就是这么储存信息的，祂们不写下来，也不记在书上，而是记在像这样的载体上。金苹果储藏了祂们的西乡，”Desmond对Altair说道，“里面的是Minerva和Tinia的意识，祂们都是Isu的一员。”

他把磁盘递了出去，让他惊讶的是，Altair犹豫了一会儿，才敢伸手抓住它。

“但它究竟是……”当这位刺客大师一触碰到它的时候，他的意识就被吸了进去，说话声戛然而止，整个人顿住不动了。”

Desmond饶有兴趣地看着面前这个突然不动了的面孔，然后伸手合上了他的眼睛。

他自己花了几个小时才看完里面的记忆，Altair可能也是这样。

“这真是个馊主意。”Desmond道，Altair就坐在他面前，一动不动，手中拿着磁盘。

“你可能也会这么觉得的，对吧。”

现在事情已经变成这样了，而且没办法回头，除非他杀了Altair而他绝不会这么做。

Desmond能期望的只有这个男人讲点道理，而且在看完一切之后原因听他继续讲。

==

Altair苏醒过来的时候，Desmond正在准备晚餐。他醒来时无声无息，但是磁盘暴露了他——它的光芒渐渐暗淡下去。

“你已经在记忆里呆了大概三个小时了，”Desmond说道，“现在已经是晚上了，我正在准备吃的，如果你愿意的话，我也给你准备了一点。而且如果你渴了的话，那边棕色罐子里有干净的水。”

Altair什么也没说，缓缓放下了现在已经暗淡无光的磁盘，然后站了起来。Desmond越过肩膀瞥了他一眼，发现Altair正在喝水——他的双手微微颤抖。

他仍然没有说话。Desmond不打算打扰他，专心做饭，只是稍微离开了一会儿去捡起记忆磁盘，把它再次收起来。

他们之间的沉默几乎可以称得上安宁了。因为气氛如此安静，而Altair也不再处于戒备之中。

记忆磁盘给你的感觉就好像是你脑海中的大门被风猛地吹开，狂风席卷各个角落，所以Desmond对他的反应并不惊讶。

他沉默着做完了晚饭，拿出了几个碗。晚饭是另一种稀薄的蔬菜汤，里面只有些野生香草用来调味——在亚克，肉是稀缺资源，即便有得卖，那也一定贵的离谱。

Desmond还没找到个卖的肉能让人放心的鱼贩子，他已经目睹了好几件因为烧鱼头而引发的腹泻。所以，蔬菜比较保险。

“给。”Desmond给Altair递了一碗。

沉默着，Altair接过了碗。Desmond坐下来开始吃自己那一份的时候，Altair的视线紧紧跟随着他，但直到他快吃完了一半，Altair才终于开口。

“你是祂们中的一员。”

“什么？”Desmond问道，放下了碗。

“Isu，你是祂们中的一员。”

Desmond看着他，目瞪口呆。他料到Altair可能会从他在记忆磁盘里所看到的画面当中知道些什么，但他没料到他会得出这个结论。

“你用某种方法，拿了我的外貌，”Altair很肯定地说道，“用另一种技术，好混进我们当中。”

“Altair，我……”Desmond说道，那个男人终于抬起头来直视着他。

“我不是，”Desmond说，“我是人类，跟你一样。”

“那就解释为什么你知道这些事情，”Altair说，“解释为什么祂们是对你说话。祂们是在对你说话，就像你就站在面前一样——那些画面，也是专门显示给你看到。如果你不是祂们中的一员，这怎么可能？”

“我……我也不知道该怎么解释。”Desmond的声音听上去很疲惫。有那么一刻，他想干脆放任Altair误解然后就此逃走，但如果Al Mualim和圣殿骑士们相信了Altair的说法，最终他会给自己惹下更多麻烦。

“Isu可以预测未来，祂们是穿过时间和我对话。”

“但是祂们还是在对你说话。”Altair皱眉看着他。“祂们让你去拯救世界。”

“没错，但是根本没有征求我的意见，”Desmond低头看向碗，“祂们预测到的灾难还在八百年之后——现在没什么好担心的。”

Altair盯着他的脸，兜帽下的眼神锐利得似乎有实质。“既然你要去阻止它，你应该是永生的。”他低声道。

Desmond叹气。“相信我，我不是，”他说，“我只是个普通人，只不过有很古老的血统——就跟你一样。而且，我没拿你的脸，我生下来就是这张脸，跟你的一模一样。”

Altair似乎对他们的相像不大开心。“那你为什么在这儿，你在这儿要做什么？为什么拿走金苹果？”

“金苹果里面有一个非常强大的Isu的灵魂，所有的伊甸碎片里都有。”Desmond回答。“如果它落到了刺客或者圣殿骑士手里，祂会利用你们开始一场永无止境的战争，借此把历史塑造成祂想要的那样。

“祂被囚禁在那里，一旦世界被拯救了，祂就会重获自由，然后掌控一切。我正在试图避免这一切的发生，避免人类被祂操纵。”

Altair低下头，面容隐没在阴影里，他在思考。“你知道未来。”

“对，”Desmond承认，“但未来不是不可改变的。我已经改变了一些事，因为现在没人得到了金苹果。如果我没有这么做，Malik会带着金苹果回去，而他的兄弟会死在所罗门圣殿——几周之后，Al Mualim的神智就会被金苹果完全腐蚀，他会用它奴役整个马西亚夫，甚至是在自己都没注意到的情况下。”

当时没人意识到，直到圣殿骑士们死了之后，Al Mualim变得像个巫师一样。整件事有很多疑点，比如Al Mualim的动机和他究竟在计划着什么，但是有一点是确定的——金苹果会诱导人失去神智。

Al Mualim当时掌控了整个马西亚夫，而那里的人民也忠诚于他，但是这么做反而使得最终大多数人选择反抗。

他很想问问九人猎捕计划。Al Mualim现在到底有没有起了杀心，要杀掉所有跟他抢夺金苹果的人？

他之前已经派人从他们那里偷金苹果，撕破了脸皮，而九人猎捕计划在那之后很快就开展了起来。他是因为有了金苹果在手终于有底气了，还是因为他本来就打算阻止圣殿骑士妨害圣地？

那个男人拥有自己的特工组织——他领导着整个刺客兄弟会。即便是在被腐化之前，他也不是个完完全全的好人。

Altair很沉默，拿起了Desmond给他递过来的勺子，低头吃了起来。他没有对晚餐表达任何看法，只是保持着沉思。

Desmond吃完了，站起身来用一罐清水清洗餐具，用过的废水倒进了水桶，然后泼了出去。

或许有一天，他能攒到钱看看能不能装个水管。

“圣殿骑士，”Altair终于开口道，“你说他们就像刺客一样，但是其中有一部分人不一样，隶属于Richard。为什么他们比较特别？”

“他们确实比较特别，但是也没那么特殊。圣殿骑士里除了十字军之外还有一个秘密部队，他们有不同的目的，”Desmond解释道，“他们的成员来自其他骑士团，但是不属于骑士——商人、黑市交易商之类。他们服从着某种信条，拥有共同的目标。他们秘密行动，以求结束圣战，为圣地带来和平。”

Altair抬起头来，紧皱眉头，Desmond瞥了他一眼，耸了耸肩。“问题是他们觉得达成目的的最好方法是控制民众，”他说，“用武力实现和平和秩序，不管民众同不同意。我不清楚他们具体会用金苹果做些什么，但是它最糟糕的功用就是能奴役人们的思想，把他们变得毫无异议地服从管理，而且还能摆脱宗教的束缚。所以……我也大概猜得出来。”

“那就必须要阻止他们。”

Desmond叹了口气，摇了摇头。“或许吧，我也不确定，”他承认，“他们中有一些人也是真心诚意地想做好事。”

Altair好一会儿都没有开口，只注视着Desmond清洗着他的锅。

“不能毁掉金苹果吗？”

Desmond一开始什么都没说。他也考虑过这个——可能不是现在，但是总有一天他会这么做。

这往往是Altair面对有威胁性的东西的做法——毁掉它们，让它们不再影响历史或文化或人民。Desmond知道Altair为什么会这么想，但是……

“未来有一天，人类的科技会十分强大，我们会渐渐更理解Isu遗留下来的文明产物，”Desmond说道，“那个时候伊甸碎片会让我们学到很多。”

“你只是告诉我它很危险。”Altair不耐烦说道。

“火也很危险，如果你不懂怎么控制它的话。”Desmond耸了耸肩，把锅放到一边。“这是一把剑，取决于你怎么用它。现在还没人知道它本身的危险性，所以人们对它还不设防。”

“但是你知道。”Altair的口气有点轻微的嘲弄。

“是的，而且你可能也注意到了我并没有拿着金苹果。”Desmond指出。

“你有那个磁盘。”

“磁盘只是用来储存记忆的，这是它唯一的作用。”Desmond耸了耸肩，“金苹果可以给予只是，创造幻象，奴役人类，很多很多。它跟磁盘不是一个等级的。”

“那你有其他东西吗？”

“其他Isu造的东西？没。”Desmond说道。他当然有，但是他还不确定Altair是不是站在他这边的。

“那些东西存在是存在的，而且如果有人想找到它们的话，金苹果可以显现它们的位置。”

“你会去找它们吗？”Altair问道。Desmond看着他，他端着空碗站了起来，“你在这做了什么，Desmond？你的计划是什么？”

“我在等。”Desmond没有隐瞒。

“等什么？”

“等某个人，”Desmond耸肩，“只有等他们到了，我才能去做我要做的事情，好让身边的人活得稍微好点，还有显而易见的——阻止别人找到金苹果。”

Altair站在他面前，Desmond被他们之间的身高差惊到了一下。他以前从来没有意识到Altair会比他矮这么多。

当然，这并没有减少眼前男人的危险程度，但是这挺让人惊讶的。这是个事实——Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad的身高矮于平均标准。

“你会一直呆在这儿。”Altair说道——不是个问句。

“我哪儿也不去。”Desmond同意。除非Altair组织了一堆刺客埋伏他。

要真是那样的话，他可能会跑的比谁都快，但是Desmond觉得Altair不会这么做。

Altair正在沉思，他仍没有打消心里的怀疑。他很谨慎。

至少Desmond希望他不要这么做。

Altair把碗递给他。“我会回来的，”他说道，然后犹豫了一会儿，“Kadar……希望我看到你的时候，能帮他转告他的谢意。他现在已经完全康复了，多亏了你。”

Desmond挑起了眉毛，然后露出一个微笑。“不用谢，”他说，“很高兴他没事了。”

Altair有点尴尬地点了点头，然后迅速转过身，面对门口。Desmond看着他的背影，但是什么都没说，他站在原地，直到门在刺客大师的身后关上，他还在微笑。

即便是这个更年轻、更暴躁的Altair，也会有不那么讨人厌的一面——当他愿意的时候。

Desmond轻笑了出来，但是轻松的心情只持续了片刻。

他的房子又变得空无一人，Desmond突然意识到了他刚刚做了什么。他可能没把所有的事都告诉了Altair……但是他告诉他了很多。或许太多了。多到轻易就能陷入危险的地步。

希望他不要是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。


	9. Chapter 9

Altair从来不相信神明。

兄弟会中，有些刺客相信这些——他自己的父亲就是一名穆斯林，而母亲是位基督徒。他们两人的宗教信仰没有一个救得了他们的命，也没有让他们在世时的人生变得更好——他的母亲早逝，父亲也为了兄弟会牺牲。

他们留下的成就都被时间湮没了，只有Altair还留存下来。而这个成就到底是否值得他们二人的生命，只有他们信奉的神知道了。

Altair唯一相信的就是他自己，他的刀刃，他的技艺。这些东西永远都不会背叛他，也不会改变他的思想——即便Altair从不怀疑Al Mualim的立场，后者也是易变的。

当你的所作所为让他满意时，那个男人才会喜爱你、对你和颜悦色，一旦你失败了，那样的喜爱就再难——或者再也不可能拿回。

Al Mualim不爱他们任何人，当有需要时，他会毫不犹豫地牺牲他们的生命。

Umar Ibn-La'Ahad就是一个例子。直到今天，他都被标榜为他们中最好的之一，但Al Mualim甚至没有试图寻找其他办法就派他去死。

Altair对他的父亲没有太多记忆，没有多到让他爱他，甚至没有让他想念他，但他还是个孩子时，这样的念头就在很多个夜晚纠缠着他无法入眠。

他的父亲本可以活下来，只要Al Mualim说“不，我不会牺牲我们当中的任何一个。”

然而，他们不是被训练出来去活的——他们被训练出来去杀人，为大导师的命令而死。

Altair从没有鄙视过这样的生活，这就是他知道的唯一一种生活，但是这样的生活给信仰没留下多少空间，也没有慈爱的至高权力和人民。

Desmond没要求他相信，但是他为他令人惊诧的言语给出的证据让Altair犹豫了。

“我们不是神。”一个女人说道，Altair可以想象出来祂的面容被雕刻在石头上，在古董上被崇拜的模样。“我们也不是灾厄——我们的计划并非没有差错。我们能做的只有为所有偶然性做好万全的准备，然后去相信。”

Isu所说的很多事情都超出了Altair的理解范围——祂们提到了太阳风、太阳周期还有地球之外的辐射，而Altair关于天文的了解还没有到达这种地步。

但是祂们也提到了权力、变化和可能性，利用一个工具就可以改变整个造物。祂们把这样的力量遗赠给了Desmond。

如果Altair没有看见磁盘里的记忆，没有亲眼看见这些画面，他只会对这种想法持以嘲笑和鄙视。祂们预想中的救世主现在正住在穷人们之间，为病者医治，古怪得可怕，但又如此符合情理。

说真的，宗教里不就是这么写的吗？这也太方便了，宗教艺术就是来源于伊甸本身，现在这一切不都证明了吗？Altair难道要变成一个预言者，向世人宣布耶稣基督的到来吗？荒谬。

但是他的的确确使用了那个磁盘，感觉到它的运作，他没法否认这一切，正如他没法否认自己的存在。这就好像一部分的他已经了解并认出了磁盘，而且为那些在他体内震耳欲聋的力量鼓掌欢迎。

而且那些画面本身都十分清晰且长久，看上去是如此真实，和鸦片、高烧引起的幻觉完全不同。

Altair必须得想想。他知道他得写封报告交给被派往耶路撒冷的Malik，或者直接把他的发现告诉Al Mualim。

金苹果仍然下落不明，但是Altair发现了另一种力量强大的器具，拥有储存知识的能力，还找到了一个知道的更多的男人，肯定比他向Altair展示的要多。Al Mualim一定会对这样的东西感兴趣的。

然而Altair没有这么做，他在亚克黑暗的街道上潜行，大脑飞速思考。

他在墙上攀爬，在屋顶上奔跑，爬上每个挡在他面前的塔，在高处寻找着安宁和清净，只有在那里烟尘气息才不会打扰。

最终他停在了圣十字教堂的尖顶上，亚克的学徒们以攀上此处来作为他们身为刺客的价值。

Altair是当年少有的几个敢一路爬上来的人，尽管他是为了自己的好奇心，而不是为了去证明任何东西。那时，他已经是最好的了，他没必要对那些不如他的新手们证明什么。

现在，他只是喜欢这么做。

没有比一座城市的至高点更好的瞭望点，在这里你能拥有眺望远景时最好的视野，街道和人们都变成了遥远的微粒，你所能见的只有人们建造出来的伟大建筑，在建筑身上，你看不见时间的流逝。

在这里，你会觉得这一切都值得。

尽管，亚克看上去已经有点破败了。整座城市都年久失修，留下残垣断壁，战争给这座城市的外貌留下了巨大的创伤。

城中还是有人造的壮丽景观——亚克有一座巨大的港口，船只来往频繁。月色清亮，投出一条通往港口的发光的桥，单单是为了这一幕，就值得冒着危险爬上大教堂的最高点。

Altair从远处见过这个世界，视野是如此辽远，以至于所见的一切都变成了黑暗中庞大的影子。太阳在云层中昏暗发光，一个巨大的、燃烧着的圆，比实际看到的大几千倍。

隔着这么远的距离，即便是人类最伟大的成就、最宏伟的建筑，也变得无足轻重。那些辽阔的画面出现在Altair的脑海里，遥远、庞大，以至于难以完全理解。

世界只是个孤独的斑点，游荡在黑暗、空荡、无造物主的宇宙里。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天夜里，Altair回到了刺客分部。Jabal那晚不在，分部由他的一个学生管理——Altair从屋顶上跳下来的时候，他差点把墨水瓶扔过来。

“愿你平安心宁。”那个学徒发出受到惊吓后的尖细声音，紧紧抓住他的画笔。

“也愿你平安心宁，”Altair说道，“放松点，新手，我今晚不需要你提供任何帮助，只是找个地方睡觉。”

那个男孩肉眼可见地放松了下来，对他露出一个微笑。“没问题。如果你饿了的话，橱柜里有面包，兄弟，”他主动说道，“我们可能甚至还有点奶酪。”

“那没必要，我已经吃过了，多谢。”Altair说道，走到垫子堆那边躺了下来。

在黑暗中，纸张发出的瑟瑟声十分清晰，夜里只有一盏孤独的油灯亮着微弱的光芒，还有头顶的星光闪烁。

星星就是太阳。Altair想道。在Isu展现出来的画面中，他看见在很远很远的未来，地球消失在黑暗之中，

而太阳发出的光越来越微弱——而从它表面散发出来的毁灭气息则越来越强。

穿过虚无的空间，太阳将它毁灭性的射线发射出来，点燃整个地球。

Altair睡不着。他翻过身，将头埋下去，但是怎么也睡不着——他无法摆脱那些金色的影子。

辗转反侧，他的大脑拒绝镇定下来。

最终，他坐了起来，看向里屋。

“怎么了？”那个学徒紧张地问道。

“你有我能用的纸和笔吗？我要写个报告。”他自己当然有这些东西，但是当在一个抄写铺的时候为什么要浪费自己的纸墨呢？

“好的，当然有——我马上拿给你。”那个学徒回答道，从他的座位上弹了起来，去拿新的书写用具。

Altair从来没在分部工作过，但即使是他可能也要比眼前这个男孩更懂得怎么运营一个分部。

他甚至对这个小伙子升起了一丝怜悯之心，说道：“别把你的货品拿给我，我不是你的顾客。在柜台底下应该有叠薄纸，能绑在信鸽腿上的那种，也只要给我一杆旧笔就行了。”

“噢，”男孩说道，“好吧，你说得对。”

Altair等待着，拿到了他所要的东西之后，就在墙角的桌子边坐了下来开始写信。

“你需要灯吗？”那个学徒在柜台后面问道。

“不用，别浪费你的灯油。”Altair回答，专注于他的视野，直到黑暗渐渐退散，鹰眼帮助他在黑暗中视物。

他不确定该写些什么，也不确定该写给谁，Al Mualim还是Malik？Al Mualim把他交给了Malik使唤，在新的指示到来之前，那个男人会一直是他的导师。

但是他从Desmond那里得知的信息……他真的能对Malik解释吗？还要不让别人觉得自己是个疯子。

Altair将视线移开，穿过破败的窗子看向里侧的庭院。然后下定决心，他开始写信

Malik

我已经找到了那个男人，他的名字叫Desmond。他生活在亚克的贫民区里，身份是一名医师和草药贩子。他很直接地承认了是他偷走了宝藏，但是拒绝告知宝藏的下落。我不觉得那会被藏在这里，它也许还在耶路撒冷，但我还没有证据。

Desmond接受过成为一名刺客的训练，也是一个难以应付的格斗士。我可以证实Kadar关于他有两把袖箭的说辞，但是他的十根手指都完好无损，他看上去不像是通过我们的仪式得到的它们。我猜他是自己打造的，虽然不知道他从哪儿学来的技艺。他对宝藏所知颇深，而且还拥有一个类似的东西，那是一块深色的金属，圆盘状，中间有个孔。他很主动地告诉了我一些关于它们的事情——为此，我怀疑他有一整套行事流程，但是我不知道他具体要做什么。

我会尽力去了解更多。Desmond看上去对我的接近并不抗拒，也许我可以获得他的信任，而后他会主动告诉我金苹果的下落。

等待您的下一步指示。

Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad

Altair复看了一遍，这里面包含了所有他了解到的内容——另一方面，它什么都没说。他应该把那些也写下来，但是——那又怎样呢？这跟他们的任务一点关系都没有。

Al Mualim让他们调查金苹果在哪儿，如果可以的话把它拿回去，但是没有让他们调查谁造出了它，为什么造出它，以及它能做些什么。

在内心中，Altair也有一部分不愿意分享他的所见所闻，在他自己理解清楚了之前，他不愿意跟任何人讲述。

他再次检查了一遍这份报告，然后开始一项更累人的活——将信转译成密码以供实际传递。

Malik，这个规矩的忠实拥护者，甚至坚持要他们使用一种更独特的密码，而不是刺客们通用的密文。

正因如此，转译这份报告花了他将近两倍的时间。

Altair一停下笔，就将这封信卷成了小小的纸卷，站起身来走向还坐在柜台后面的那个学徒。“你有从耶路撒冷来的信鸽吗？”

“有，三只——我们过几天会有更多只，”那个新手说道，“Shamil正在执行一个任务，他会带回来更多的信鸽。”

“别说的比你被问到的还多，”Altair告诉他，“也别把其他人在执行什么任务告诉那些不需要知道的人——你永远不知道我们中的哪一个将来是不是有一天会被抓住严刑拷问。”

“噢，”新手说道，在他的凳子上瑟瑟发抖，“抱歉。”

Altair叹气。“你还要继续学习，”他说，“只要以后记得就好。给——送给耶路撒冷分部。”他送出了他的信。

男孩点点头，看上去像是受了侮辱，在Altair回到垫子堆里准备继续睡觉后摇了摇头。

夜很深了，几乎可以称得上已是黎明，他已经有段时间没睡觉了。他调整了姿势，让自己尽可能地舒服，甚至还过分地解掉了他的腰带，但是即使是这样——

眼前又出现了那个影子，闭上眼时祂就在他的眼皮后面。耳边又传来Desmond的声音，当他颠覆着他的世界观时，他的声音听上去轻柔而稳重。

Altair一夜无眠。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

次日，Altair去跟踪Desmond。

清晨，男人就已经准备去集市，所以Altair是在他简陋房屋外的小巷里找到的他，他正在招待某人。

那是一个女人，被打得浑身青肿，她的嘴唇裂了开来，鲜血不停从头上的伤口里流出。

“……只是一块面包，”她说，畏缩着，“又硬，还不新鲜，吃了它又能怎么样呢？反正没人会去买它。”

“嗯……”Desmond不置可否，扶低她的头来检查她头皮上的伤口。“我得把它洗干净，看看它伤的到底有多重。Hadia，你能帮我从屋里拿个大点的罐子来吗？那个红色的，有两个柄的。跟我说说吧，Maylis，他们折磨你的时候你有没有昏过去？”

“没有，虽然我假装昏过去了，这就是为什么我还能活着，”那个受伤的女人充满苦楚地说道，“它有多严重？”

“看上去是皮外伤，但是我很确定它一定比它看上去的要严重。你的头疼吗？”

“当然疼了！我被打了不是吗？这该死的疼起来真要命……”

Altair注视着眼前这一幕，Desmond用一种看上去像是水的东西帮她清洗伤口，但是根据女人发出的噪音来看，那并不是普通的水。

接着，让女人更惊恐的是，Desmond声称她的伤口太大需要缝针。Desmond用一片剃须刀片剃干净了她的一部分头皮，然后拿出了一个小木盒子，里面装着弯曲的针和细细的肠线。这是个很吵闹的过程，因为女人在这一过程中发出了巨大的噪音。

Desmond卷起了自己的袖子，用他给女人清洗伤口的“水”洗了洗手，然后拿起针开始缝线。女人现在实际上可以被称之为在哭号了。

与此同时，Altair则紧盯着男人手臂上的护腕。它们比Altair的要在设计上复杂很多，而且看上去有点奇怪——袖箭后面还隐藏着一个奇怪的弯管，长度就在刀锋的旁边。奇怪。这是一种装某种东西的容器，难道是装非常重要的消息？

或者是用来藏毒药。这个男人绝对有能力制作它们。

“好了。”Desmond说道，在他病人的头皮上涂抹了些什么东西，结束了他的手术。

“现在不要碰它，不要挠它，也不要弄脏。一天来一次，我会帮你检查清洗伤口——别自己清洗，Maylis。”

“为什么不行？”

“你用的水会不太干净，那只会让你的伤口感染。”Desmond严肃地看着她。“交给我就好了，行吗？你现在还饿吗？”

“我当然还饿着了。”受伤的女人几乎是不满地回答道。

“Hadia——你能给Maylis拿点东西吃吗？”Desmond问道，然后抬头看向Altair，“看起来，我还有点其他事情。”

Altair没有立刻下来，那个女人走进了另一间屋子——可能是Hadia的，直到其他两个人都离开了他的视野，他才攀着屋檐而下，落在了离Desmond不远的地方，面对着男人。

“你回来得要比我预想中的快。”Desmond道，走到一边去清洗他的手和使用过的工具——那个剃刀和针。“找我有什么事吗，Altair？”

Altair有很多疑问和要求——金苹果应当被放在第一位，这是他归根结底为什么来这儿的原因。但是他脱口而出的却是：“你有其他证据吗？除了你给我看过的之外。”

Desmond顿了一下，甩着自己湿漉漉的手，考虑着。“有，但是不能告诉你。”

他说道，瞥了一眼Altair，耸了耸肩。“我已经把能说的都告诉你了，如果到了这种地步你还是不相信我，那无论我说什么也无济于事了——你总是会找到不相信的借口。”

“所以这全靠我对你信不信任。”Altair自言自语道。

Desmond轻笑出声，捡起了他的针线盒走向房门。“只要一个人足够努力，他就能对就在他面前的东西视而不见。我猜这确实和信任有一点关系，”他说道，示意Altair跟上，“但是如果你愿意开放一点思维，那么是的，我确实还有东西要告诉你。”

Altair犹豫了一会儿，但是Desmond看上去没有敌意，也没有任何陷阱的迹象。在他眼中，那个男人有点忧郁。

Altair瞥了下四周，然后无声无息地跟上了Desmond。他的房子昏暗，没有窗子，只有壁炉里的火堆和从门那边透进来的阳光作为照明。

“你想从哪里开始？”Desmond问道，把他的工具收了起来。

“你，”Altair立即说道，“你是谁，从哪里来，为什么Isu选中了你？”

“一上来就不简单，嗯？”Desmond抱怨道，脱下了他深色的兜帽。Altair略微眯起了眼，注视着他。

不知怎么的，他们俩竟然连发型都差不多。

Desmond沉默了片刻，然后摇了摇头。“我觉得我还不能告诉你这个，”他最终说，“抱歉，我只是不够信任你，说不定有一天我会说的。”

好吧，至少他很诚实。Altair哼了一声，关上了门。“你得意识到，那也一点都没获取到我的信任。”

“无计可施。”Desmond耸肩。

“……什么意思？”

“就是只能这样，”Desmond解释道，“算了，问点别的吧。”

“那就Isu，多说点祂们的事。”Altair说道。

“我只能尽我所能——我自己也不是很了解祂们，”Desmond说道，拿出了一个垫子，坐在了火堆旁边，他往里面扔了几块木块，火苗渐渐大了起来。

“我不确定祂们的历史究竟有多长，也不知道祂们是什么时候灭绝的，为什么祂们被从太阳系抹去了——但是祂们非常发达。祂们的人从不老去，或者说衰老得非常缓慢以至于寿命很长，其实差不多是一码事……”

Altair坐下来听他说，一言不发。在Desmond的言语中，一个古老、极度发达的文明社会被勾勒出来，从他已知的大陆，到那些人类还没发现且在好几个世纪内都不会发现的新大陆，祂们的足迹遍布全世界。

这是个神奇的故事，当Desmond解释Minerva是怎么预测未来，祂们又是怎么计划改变未来的时候，整件事听上去更不可思议了。

“现在还有很多神庙散落世界各处，那是祂们的建筑。”Desmond说道，沉思着挠着自己的下巴。“我并不是百分百的确定，但是在大马士革应该有一座。”

“在大马士革？”Altair突然问道。

“嗯，朱庇特神庙，”Desmond点头，“祂还有个名字叫Tinia，就是那个你在磁盘里看到的男性Isu。”

Altair皱起眉，陷入了思考。“所以祂们其实是神？一个灭亡了的宗教的异教神。”

“曾经人们就是这么看待祂们的，”Desmond解释道，“过去的Isu——Minerva、Tinia和Juno，祂们可以在神庙的帮助下，和我们的现在，祂们的未来交流。而且祂们中有很多人都呆在伊比利亚半岛上，光是罗马就拥有两座神庙。”

“对于罗马的居民，还有那些崇拜神灵的古早文明，这……很让人信服。那些可以创造出影像、声音，还能预测未来的技术超出了那个时候人们的认知，所以……神明。”

“嗯……”Altair回答，“你说大马士革那个朱庇特神庙可能是祂们的其中一个？那里是块废墟。”

“大多数都变成废墟了。罗马人有在Isu的神庙上建造他们自己圣殿的习惯。”Desmond说道。

“Isu的神庙多多少少都被掩埋了，毕竟已经过去很久很久了。而且在什么地方可以展现幻象是有一定限制的，既然那时候的人们觉得祂们是神明，那祂们就表现得更装神弄鬼了。比如说‘在这里建造神庙，这样我就可以与你说话’这样。”

Altair缓慢地点点头。之后如果他有机会去大马士革，可以去检查一下朱庇特神庙。“祂们后来倒是再也不跟人说话了。”他讽刺地评价道。

“祂们有过，在必要的时候——但是最后一千年的时候，Juno开始腐坏神庙，扩张自己的势力，阻止其他Isu发声，”Desmond说道，“而且后来的基督教也排斥异教徒，形势变了，但是不管怎么说，祂们的计划已经实施起来了。”

“跟我讲点——”Altair话说一半停了下来，看向了门口。Desmond跟他的动作一样。外面传来了脚步声，沉重的脚步声，还伴随着金属相击声——盔甲。是士兵，是骑士。

Desmond迅速站了起来。“你左边的墙塌了，你可以穿过去，走到隔壁房子，然后从那里出去。”他平静地说道，眯起了眼睛。

匆忙地，他从长跑下掏出了什么，交给了Altair。“把这些拿着，走。”他语气坚决。

门上传来沉重的敲击。“以医院骑士团的名义，我要求你打开门！”一个声音用不怎么流利的阿拉伯语说道。

Altair低下头，把他拿到的东西藏进腰带里。他离开了房间，Altair听见在他的背后，Desmond正为那些骑士开门。

Altair到了另一间屋子里，这里空荡荡的，屋顶破败，墙壁坍塌。他从断壁那里攀上了屋顶，看看那些骑士要做些什么。

“你就是那个叫Desmond的医师吗？”一个穿着医院骑士团传令官制服的人问道，Desmond谨慎地走了出来，走到日光底下。

“我是那个叫Desmond的药草贩子，顶多这样。”Desmond小心地回答道。“我没声称是个医师。”

“据说你给人们提供药物和治疗，”那名骑士咄咄逼人，“难道你不是那个住在这里的，给人们治病的人？”

“我的确给他们提供了一些帮助——但是只是最普通的那种。我不觉得自己是个医生，”Desmond否认道，“我只是略懂药物，真的。医院骑士团找我有什么事吗？”

“你得跟我们走一趟。”那名骑士眯起了眼。“最好不要拒绝。”

“不会的，”Desmond同意道，低下头，“我很荣幸。”

说完之后，他们就这么走了，留下Altair在屋顶上看着。

Desmond被从小巷里领走了，倒不如说是强迫的。他们有四个骑士，所以Altair也不确定Desmond如果想要逃跑能不能成功。但是他甚至都没有试一试，他很顺从地就这么走了。

Altair在他背后皱着眉头，随后拿出了Desmond塞给他的东西，翻来覆去检查了半天。

记忆磁盘也在其中，此刻正在他手中一动不动，暗淡无光。另一个是个奇怪的东西，它的形状像个扁平的四边形，四个角是圆润的。

它不像金属，更像是玻璃……或者其他的东西。

这是另一个Isu的遗物吗？看上去不像。在磁盘里有种力量的奇怪嗡鸣声，而在这个新物体里什么都没有。

没时间去考虑这个了。Altair把它们再次藏了起来，放在了他腰间一个更安全的暗袋里。

然后，他站起了身，迅速地追踪Desmond和那些骑士而去。他们已经走过了街道，还在继续向前。

他们正在把Desmond带去医院。


	10. Chapter 10

本章预警：中世纪医院，截肢及重口味描写。  
\---------------------------------------------------

Desmond好像无论做什么都注定会吸引圣殿骑士的注意力。事实上，他已经预料到了——甚至在他内心的一部分中，他正期待这样的结果。

在他藏起金苹果之后，他并没有真正试图隐匿自己的踪迹，甚至恰恰与之相反——他成为了一名某种意义上的中世纪药师……他注定会吸引当地食物链顶层的人的注意。

只有当 Garnier de Naplouse 最终注意到他时，他才达到自己的目的。

或许他应该为此担忧，但是……他回来不是为了躲藏起来无所作为的。

医院比他记忆中的更混乱不堪——Animus为他隐去了最糟糕的部分。这个地方散发着病痛与不幸的恶臭，气味来源于那些没有擦洗的病人、放置太久的尿壶、血液和呕吐物。这里充满着悲惨的沉重气氛，更不用说凝滞的空气了。在门口逗留的病人们看上去病得更厉害些。

“走这边。”领头的骑士说道，Desmond经过那些病人身边，向医院更深处走去。他们进得越深，那里的气味闻起来就更糟。这里聚集了如此多的病患，满身病痛或是伤痕累累，都呼吸着同样肮脏的空气。

Desmond拿出一条围巾，默默地捂住了口鼻，他环顾四周，观察着这些病人们的状况。最糟的是，他们看上去都很脏。大多数人看起来都是几周都没清洗过自己，还有相当一部分人赤着脚走在地上，地面上沾满了靴子带来的泥土还有些更糟的东西。

这里的人不大在意卫生，但是真的……为什么这里这么脏乱？即使是穷人们，他们的住所也比这里要干净许多。任何一个有常识的人都应该知道要保持医院的卫生，不是吗？即便这不是为了任何原因，好歹也能让整体环境稍微好点。

Desmond思索着，回忆起了Altair对Garnier的有所保留，也许是那个人在搞什么事情，而Altair只是运气不好看到了最坏的一面……但不是。这里实在不适合病人呆着，甚至对于健康人来说也不是个好地方。

“大师。”带头的骑士说道，切换成了法语。多亏了Ezio，Desmond才能稍微听懂一点。“我们为你带来了那个药草贩子，但是他说他不是个医生。”

“毫无疑问，害怕被征召罢了。”Garnier说道，从他正在检查的一条手臂上转开视线。肮脏的绷带之下，那条手臂肿了起来——是感染。“你是那个医师？”Garnier用不熟练的阿拉伯语问道。

“我略懂一些药物，但我不是个医生。”Desmond说道，看着那个男人刚刚正在看顾的病人。看上去是个骑士，肩膀上受了剑伤，或者是箭伤，他看上去不是很好。“我能为你做些什么，长官……？”

“Garnier de Naplouse大师，医院骑士团的团长。”Garnier说道，向他示意了一下四周。“这是我的医院，亚克唯一一座正在运作的。”

“你的医院看上去非常忙碌，大师。”Desmond不置可否地说道。

“忙碌，没错——病人像洪水一样源源不断，”Garnier同意道，“而我们的人手越来越少了。我们急需更多的医生和治疗师，还有更多的药物。你在民间替人看病，对吗？我听说了你的事迹。”

“是的，我提供些基本的治疗，”Desmond谨慎地回答道，“但是就像我之前说的，我不是个医生——我只是知道怎么混合草药罢了。”

“这已经比在这儿工作的大多数人要好了，”Garnier说道，从他身边走了过去，“跟上我——你可以回到你的岗位上去了。”他对守卫们说道，然后领着Desmond参观了整座医院。

他们走得越深，场面就越不堪。

“我们准备得并不充分，这座医院是在匆忙中建起来的，”Garnier冷冷说道，“床位不足，病房不足，而病人数以百计。刚开始有十个医生，四个留了下来，两个也生了病。”

从他见到的一切判断，Garnier没有护士或者清洁工——只有医生和组织病人们有序排队的守卫。现在还没有病人护理和临终关怀是吗？Desmond调整了下自己的围巾，什么也没有说。

“你不喜欢这里的味道？”Garnier同情地问道，“医院不幸的一面。虽然我理解这对于那些不习惯的人而言是多么难闻，但是总有一天你会习惯的——你不能怪罪病人为什么非要生病。”

不，我只是不想携带上什么东西。Desmond心想，想知道他接种的疫苗能不能覆盖所有漂浮在空气中的那些排泄物。“对，”他说，“我猜也是。”

“你考虑过在医院工作吗，年轻人？”

“我……没这么想过，”Desmond说道，他的胃下沉了一点，“我不是个医生。”

“没有接受过正式的训练？那你是从哪儿学到药物知识的？”Garnier热切地问道。

“我的一个朋友曾经是个学者——他让我读了些他的手稿。”

“啊，所以你识字？那你的朋友——他在亚克吗？”

“不，他不在。”Desmond诚实地回答道，然后停住了脚步。

那里坐着个他曾经的病人，他叫Jacob，现在正坐在离他们不远的地面上，上半身赤裸着。他的皮肤苍白黯淡，而且显然正处在高烧当中——他正用右手紧握住自己的左臂。

他的左手消失了，从手腕往下。

“一个叫Teutonic的骑士在他在集市上偷东西的时候抓住了他，”Garnier的声音中带着些怜悯，他们在Jacob面前停下了脚步，“我们为断口灼烧消毒过了，他应该很快就能康复——他在这个过程当中告诉了我们你的事，关于你是怎么处理他脚上伤口的化脓的。”

Desmond的确这么做过，他当时的伤口已经感染了，不断流出脓水。他擦干了那个伤口，用盐溶液为他清洗了一下，然后抹上了蜂蜜膏——在他找出怎么制作抗生素的方法之前，他能做的只有这些。

Desmond走到那个坐在地板上的男人面前蹲下。“Jacob，”他说，“你还好吗？”

“什么？”男人问道，抬起头来，他的双眼因为疼痛而模糊红肿，“你是谁？”

“是我，Desmond——一周前我为你看过脚上的伤。”

“噢，医师，”Jacob颤抖地说道，“他们——他们拿走了我的手。我只是很饿，然后他们就拿走了我的手。他们砍断了我的手！”

Desmond伸出一只手放在了Jacob完好的那边肩膀上。“我很抱歉，”他安静地说道，“我能帮你看看吗，Jacob？”

Jacob点点头，当Desmond把他断肢处发灰的绷带一点点解开时，他开始低声抽泣。断面很干脆，他们没有伤到手臂上的骨头——但是断口处的烧伤十分丑陋。

“你可以，这里——”Jacob战栗般喘了口气，“这很疼，我受不了。”

Desmond犹豫了一会儿，然后去取腰间的小袋。自从亚克的穷人们开始大量向他寻求治疗之后，他就养成了随身带些什么的习惯。他还没有抽出时间去做合适的酊剂，所以他随身带了些干燥的柳树皮。这会派上用场的。

Garnier饶有兴趣地在一旁看着他，Desmond拈起一撮柳树皮粉末放到他带来的玻璃杯当中，然后往里面加了点水。这个玻璃杯已经是他目前能找到的最干净的容器了。Desmond迅速地把它们搅拌成糊状，然后仔细地把它涂抹在了Jacob的伤口之上。运气好的话，它能对炎症起到点用处。

“我带的东西不多，只能帮到这里，我很抱歉。”Desmond说道，把那个装着柳树皮粉末的小袋交给了Jacob，“节约点用，好吗？你也可以冲一杯当成茶喝掉，但是别喝太多，它会让你的胃不大舒服。”

“啊，”Garnier恍然大悟，“是柳树对吗？”

“对，”Desmond说道，抬头看向那个医生，他正在满意地点着头。“你们缺什么药吗？”Desmond问，抑制住自己想质问他们为什么对病人不做任何处理的冲动。柳树皮并不是什么稀少或者昂贵的东西，而Jacob的手刚被截去——Garnier至少可以为他冲一杯药剂。

“几乎没有人有能力或者有时间制药。”Garnier坦白道：“我们正在等待从塞浦路斯来的船，那会对我们这里的工作起到点帮助。”

“如果你需要药物，我可以做，我甚至自己还有点存货。包括柳树皮。”Desmond主动说道，但是他清楚Garnier不只想从他这里得到这些。

“或许，”Garnier思索着注视着Jacob，“你有照顾病人的能力，孩子，如果能更直接地利用起来可能会更好。”

Desmond犹豫了，环顾着这座医院。如果有人问他的话，他会说这个地方就像是个死亡陷阱。他见过的排水沟都比这里干净。

“这不是没有回报的，”Garnier轻蔑地说道，转过身继续向前，“我们不是未开化的野蛮人。你当然会因为你的工作而得到相应的报酬。你是个有经验和才智的年轻人——我实在想不出你为什么会放弃这个向前辈们学习的机会。也许未来有一天，你就有底气自称为一名医生了。”

\--------------------------------------------

尽管Desmond有拒绝的余地，而且Garnier给了他一天时间好好考虑，但是Desmond有一种预感，他根本没法拒绝这份工作。骑士们暗示他拒绝并不符合他的利益，而考虑到医院的境地……

Desmond迈着缓慢的步伐走回家，陷入沉思。他能感觉到Altair正在跟踪他，而他也应该从他那里拿回自己的磁盘和手机，但是目前这不要紧。没有他，Altair一个也用不起来。最糟的情况就是Altair弄坏了他的手机，那真的会惹恼Desmond，但是那也没关系，他有备份。

可能真的要开始把Shaun为他准备的东西写下来了……

Desmond咬着自己的嘴唇，认真考虑起这件事的可能性。他可以逃走，在医院骑士团发现之前就逃得远远的。只要收拾东西，选取一条最短路线，然后离开。但是……

显而易见，Desmond比这里绝大多数人都更懂得药物，很可能比大多数所谓的医生都要懂。他们还在用着Ezio时代的放血疗法，而这比那个时代还要早四百年。根据他在Garnier的医院的所见所闻，这个时代在各方面都要糟的多。他知道很多，也有能力去帮助人们，就像他一直以来所做的那样……也许他可以在这儿起到点作用，在医院里。也许他甚至可以暗中普及卫生系统，谁知道呢。更离奇的事也有过。

Desmond伸出一只手抚摸着自己的脖颈，继续向前走着，直到Altair终于落在了他面前。“你没有逃——他们放你走了。”

“他们想要的是医师Desmond，而不是偷走金苹果的Desmond。”Desmond有点自嘲。“看起来医院骑士团们有点缺人手。”

Altair怀疑地冲他皱起了眉头。“医院骑士团跟宝藏有什么关系？是圣殿骑士们在找它。”

“没错。”Desmond低声道。首要之事。他还没有告诉Altair谁是圣殿骑士中的一员，既然九人猎捕计划还没有发生，而且很可能再也不会有了……

Desmond向四周瞥了一眼，确保没有人近到足够听清他们在说什么。没有。“医院骑士团的团长是圣殿骑士更隐蔽的成员之一——他为 Robert De Sablé效力，”他向Altair解释道，“所以他知道金苹果的事，尽管我不确定和他一起的其他人知不知情。”

Altair眯起双眼，随机注意到一个守卫正离他们不远，于是他低下头双手合十，伪装成一名僧侣。“他们还不知道你的真实身份，想要招募你。”他喃喃道。

“说实话，我觉得圣殿骑士对我的事并不了解。有谁会怀疑亚克一名普通的药草贩子能跟耶路撒冷发生的事有关呢？”Desmond耸肩，然后盯着他。“我能把我的东西拿回来了吗？或者我需要为此付出什么代价吗？”

他们继续走着，Altair从兜帽底下瞥了他一眼，Desmond略微走在前面一点，好让Altair借助他躲避守卫们的视线。“为什么把那些东西交给我？”Altair问道，“你可以把它们藏在你的房子里。”

“我不确定他们会不会搜查我的房子，而我不能承担让Garnier找到它们的风险，”Desmond实话实说，“如果我料到他们甚至都不来检查我的武器，我可能会自己保管它们的。所以我能不能把它们拿回来？”

Altair一言不发，当他们经过那些全副武装的医院骑士们的时候，他一直低着头。过了一会儿，等他们安全抵达守卫视线之外之后，他说道：“如果你把金苹果还回来，你就可以拿回它们。”

Desmond叹了口气，看着他，毫不惊讶。“认真的吗，Altair？”

“你从我们这里偷走了金苹果，”他说，“别表现得好像是我做错了一样。”

“我从一个坟墓里偷走了它，不是从你们那儿，”Desmond直截了当地说道，“我拿到它的时候可没见到你，或者其他任何刺客。甚至连圣殿骑士都没有——在你们双方到达亚克几周前我就已经取回了它。”

“几周。”Altair缓慢地重复了一遍。

“嗯……几周。相信我，我有足够的时间把它藏好，”Desmond说道，“而且我不会把它给你的，为了不让你拿到它，我已经惹了很多麻烦。”

Altair不满地啧了一声。“如果我不把磁盘和那个平板还给你呢？”

平板，哈。“那我猜我们之间没什么好谈的了，”Desmond说道，仔细打量着面前的人，“没有它们我也能活，但是把金苹果交给你，我做的一切都没有意义了。另外……你拿着它们什么也做不了。”

Altair猛地抬头看着他，Desmond露出了一个微笑。看来他试过了。他试过激活它们——但是失败了。磁盘是用Desmond的DNA解锁的——而手机也关机并且锁屏了。Altair顶多能将它开机，然后就会被发光的屏幕和解锁密码迷惑住。即便是鹰眼对触摸屏也起不到什么作用。

Altair再次皱起了眉，停住了脚步，环顾四周。Desmond看着他扫视着周围的建筑，选定了一处就近的，当Altair伸手抓住他的手臂时，Desmond心甘情愿地跟上了他。他们一起躲进一间已然坍塌得只剩外墙的房屋，屋子的外墙还站立着，将它内部与街上的交通分隔开来，提供些聊胜于无的掩护。Desmond好奇地环顾四周，想知道曾住在这里的人后来发生了什么，然后他转向了Altair。

Altair面对着他，看上去就像是下一秒就要拔剑。“我厌倦这些游戏了，”刺客对他厉声说道，声音没有大到会引来其他人，但是非常尖锐，“你保守的秘密，你已经告诉我了这么多，给我看了那些影像，告诉我古老的真相——这肯定都是都是出于什么目的。所以把剩下的事情全都告诉我吧，你究竟在计划什么？”

Desmond背倚在半塌的墙壁上，“我计划改变未来，”他实话实说，“这样两个严重误导了人类的强大势力就不会在接下来的几千年里花费绝大多数时间争斗不休，然后把大部分人类历史引入深渊。圣殿骑士和刺客。你们正在被卷入一场永不停息的战争——我要在它发生之前就阻止它。"

至少阻止Juno伸手分一杯羹，然后把事情搅得更糟。

Altair露出了一个奇异的表情。“还有呢？”他问，“你究竟是怎么知道这些事的？为什么你要做这些？而且你要怎么做？”

“做任何我能做的——现在我把这些告诉你也是其中一步。”Desmond说道，注视着他，想辨认出他是否了解了它的重要性。

Altair仔细回想着他的话，瞪着他，眼睛里闪着细小的光芒——他在用鹰眼观察着眼前的人，试图看清他真实的意图和想法。Desmond对他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后充满好奇地，做了同样的事——他也激活了鹰眼，看向了Altair。

尽管Desmond已经使用了很多次这个能力，他却从来没有用鹰眼观察过另一个也正处在鹰眼视角下的人——在未来只有他一个人拥有这样的能力。这跟他想象中的很不一样。他不知道该怎么用文字去描述它，但是这看上去就像是……Altair正在向外发散着宛如实质的金色光晕。它们正在移动、发散、宛如是有生命的物质。

鹰眼能看到不同人身上的能量，他们显现出来的光晕呈现出不同的颜色，从蓝色到红色到金色都有……Desmond曾经想过这些都是什么东西，它们本质上究竟是什么。是人们身上产生的微小磁场之类的吗？然而到最后，这些东西究竟是什么、它们又是怎么运作的其实并不重要——事实就是这样，这就够了。但是现在，他很确定鹰眼的确利用了这一点。当他们使用第六感时，他们使用的其实是那些光晕。在Altair身上，那些东西正在移动——移动，就像是它们正试图做什么。

就在那一刻Desmond突然意识到，他们根本就不知道鹰眼真正的能力，他们摸到的仅仅是皮毛。

Altair眨了眨眼，他的光晕渐渐收敛了下去。Desmond也将他的第六感收了起来，很长一段时间里，他们都彼此注视着对方，沉浸在一种令人迷惑的沉默当中。Altair也感觉到了，不是吗？他也瞥见了那种可能性，而且意识到了那意味着什么。

这究竟是什么东西。

Altair微微后退了一步。“给我一个相信你的理由。”他说，换上了一种更顺服的口吻。

Desmond咬了咬嘴唇，他现在一点主意都没有。他已经告诉了Altair所有能说的，除了整件时空旅行的事之外——当然，还有金苹果的实际所在。当一个人保守着这么多秘密的时候，他怎么才能证明自己的可信度呢？他已经救下了Kadar，他也给Altair展示了那个磁盘……

“我不能，”Desmond低声说道，“我已经把我能说的都告诉你了。你是个刺客，而我不认同你所追随的人——你觉得我还能再告诉你些什么呢？”

Altair皱眉，略微低下了头，Desmond一直注视着他。他正在思索。“那就告诉我那些圣殿骑士的名字——你害怕的那些秘密的圣殿骑士。这些人跟你没有关系，就算说出来也不会有危险，对吗？”

“……你不会喜欢的。”Desmond低声说道。

“我本来就对他们谈不上喜欢。”Altair含糊地说了一句，然后掏出了磁盘和手机。他翻来覆去地看着它们，纠结着，然后递了过来。“告诉我。”

Desmond告诉他了。

而Altair的确不喜欢这个。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天剩下的时间，Desmond全在制作药品，以及和Hadia聊天。她已经变成了个业余护士，替他这个业余医生打工，可能吧。他们在聊制作更多药物的事，Hadia帮他找到了很多原料，她甚至雇佣了几个本地姑娘来帮Desmond收集草药，虽然有的时候方式不太合法。她也看着Desmond做了很久的药，所以她或多或少也积累了一些经验。

“那些地方太可怕了，传言特别恐怖，”她提到那些医院骑士团，“哀叫、哭号，在墙的另一边都听得到。不管他们到底在做什么，反正他们绝对不是在治病。”

“对——但也许他们有时候真的是在治病，”Desmond思索着说道，“那个建筑本身是个好地方，干燥、温暖、坚固。”只是有点肮脏、混乱，还有可能覆盖了一英尺厚的不可言说的污秽。医院的病毒，多得能让你毛骨悚然。

“也有其他干燥温暖的好地方，”Hadia咕哝道，“很多人都需要救治。”

Desmond耸耸肩。“没错，但是我觉得我没法拒绝他们，除非我想让医院骑士团的骑士们跟在我屁股后面，”他叹了口气，看着她，“所以，Hadia——你觉得你能帮我做点药吗？至少能找到更多原料。很有可能我会需要更多原料，如果有可能，未来我会付给你更多报酬。”

Hadia叹气，擦了擦额头。“我会的，但是我不太情愿。”她很坦诚。

他也不太情愿——这很冒险，尤其是如果Garnier真的像Desmond所担心的那样是个疯子。不管他是不是出于好意，他现在已经勾起了Altair初见他时的记忆——那真的谈不上美好。尽管他像个慈父那样痛苦地忏悔，但为了不让病人逃跑而打断他地腿实在不是个好方法。

行吧，如果中途有变故，Desmond会用袖剑一剑刺入那个男人的后心，就跟Altair所作的一样干脆利落。

他和Hadia整理了那些她可以做出来的和那些她最好不要尝试的药物。不幸的是，Hadia不识字，所以Desmond甚至不能为她写下她能看得懂的配方——所有她能做的事，她都必须要先记下来。说实在的，这就不剩下多少了——但是她记得该怎么为Desmond装药的罐子消毒、怎么清洗绷带，还有怎么磨碎一部分原料。不管如何，她至少能帮医院收集更多柳树皮。这将来的需求肯定会很高。

也许未来会有更多帮手。如果Desmond从他医院的工作中获得了报酬，然后再同时卖点药草的话，谁知道呢，说不定他能雇佣更多的人来帮他制作药品。这会是个体面生意的起步，而且考虑到未来的争斗、疾病……药物的需求量绝对会更多。不管未来会发生什么，这至少可以成为一个攒钱的稳定来源……Desmond正在建立一张情报网，他试图在亚克和耶路撒冷之间构建出一条信息线。用来装信鸽的笼子不能出差错，所有事业都需要启动资金。

那……几乎是个规划了。比他之前构想的要多得多。虽然医院那么糟糕，但老实说，他几乎在期待着他到底能在这里做到什么了。也许他甚至可以试图监视那些圣殿骑士，至少可以监视Garnier。那会起到点效果，不是吗？

所以，当第二天清晨降临时，Desmond带好了他准备好的药物，装满了他的盐罐，抓起了他任何设法能得到的烈性酒，就像个真正的纳税公民那样……去上班了。


	11. Chapter 11

Altair观察了一会儿Desmond是怎么进入医院的。这片区域聚集着太多的骑士和武装力量，不大容易能太过靠近，但Desmond频繁进出，带出来一桶废弃物，再把干净的水拖进去。他看上去并没有很满意于自己做下的决定。

最终，Altair不得不承认他根本没搞懂那个男人在想什么。他曾以为他懂了，因为从Desmond告诉他的所有秘密来看，他并不是个复杂难懂的人。包容他人的错处、在某种意义上有点天真、绝对很仁慈……但不复杂。然而，面对着他显然不是特别喜欢做的事情，他却偏偏显露出了一种决心，这很有趣。这让他回想起了他以前说的那些关于金苹果的话，还有整个拯救世界的荒谬概念，即便它们现在听上去还是不太可信。

这也许可以称之为愚蠢理想主义的力量。

到后来，Altair没再管Desmond——他没兴趣一整天都盯着医院，而且Desmond留给他了些其他的事情，更糟糕，值得思考。隐藏身份的圣殿骑士，一份名单，他们所做的事还有整个计划。Garnier和他的医院，还有整个医院骑士团。还有这个城市的掌权者，蒙费拉的William，条顿骑士团的团长，Sibrand，这些还只是亚克城里的。还有耶路撒冷和大马士革……

和马西亚夫。

Altair甩开其他思绪，专注于他现在在这儿能做些什么。他现在离医院如此之近，以至于他已经到达了医院骑士团掌控地界的核心区域。所以他可以先从这里开始——攀爬上堡垒的墙，从那些弓箭手的眼皮子底下掠过。潜入堡垒内部根本不是难事——但是要在避开守卫视线的同时寻找医院骑士团的办公区域，稍微有些难度。

在Altair躲避开守卫们视线的过程中，他已经把Garnier de Naplouse了解得差不多了。尽管那些守卫大多数都是法国人，而且说话的口音非常重，重到他只能听懂他们交谈中的零星几句，但是堡垒中的奴役们绝大部分都是当地人，他们说的是阿拉伯语。在守卫们听不到的地方，这些人说了很多。

“……把我吓坏了，那个下面，”其中一个人低声说道，那是个女仆，穿着肮脏的围裙，神色苦恼，“那底下的人，他们把那些人关起来，关在笼子还有箱子里……他们究竟在干嘛，要对他们做什么？”

“那些是奴隶，Jinan，”另外一个打扮相似的女人轻声为她解释道，“我跟他们其中一个人说过话——一个女孩儿，她的名字叫Raisa。她说她在耶路撒冷的妓院里工作，然后他们把她带了过来。真傻，可怜孩子。”

“耶路撒冷？为什么他们把她从那儿带过来？”

“哎，你想想看，”另一个女人说道，“那个医生，还有他做的事情……如果他找的是亚克的人，迟早会有闲话的，对吧？但如果他用的是那些很远地方的人，把他们像运牛一样运过来……没人会知道他干了什么，因为根本就没人知道那底下有人！”

“他真是个魔鬼。”第一个女人咕哝道，然后她们一起走远了。

这不是Altair偷听到的唯一关于Garnier的讨论，无论是有意的还是无意的。这座城堡里的人讨论的，就是Desmond所在医院里发生的事。从他们彼此贴近的方式，还有在气息间低声的交流，可以看出士兵和守卫们也在讨论这个——Altair能从他们的口型当中读出Garnier的名字，尽管他不能靠近到能听清他们说话声的距离。后面他才找到一个机会，听到了两个士兵之间的交谈。其中一个看上去以前是个穆斯林——他们两个人说的都是阿拉伯语，意料之外的惊喜。

“……我知道，Hamed，”那个法国士兵操着一口浓重口音的阿拉伯语，“我只能说我也不喜欢——但是我们又能怎么办？我们需要医院，而且Garnier是个有经验的医师。”

“我没怀疑这个，”另一个人说道，有点紧张，“而且医院确实能帮上很多忙，我绝对没有否定这个，但是……”他停住了，看上去非常不舒服。

那个法国士兵点了点头，神色凝重。“之前不是这样的，”他说，“在耶路撒冷的时候不是这样的。那时候我们有圣约翰医院，而且Roger de Moulins是个好团长，他是个好人——还是个好医生。Garnier完全不一样。”

“那时候我还没加入呢，”那个阿拉伯人说道，“失去了那个医院一定是个巨大的损失。”

法国士兵点头。“我猜Saracen现在已经把它烧了，”他说，好像这是他切身的损失一样，他摇了摇头，“以前事情不是这样的，Armengol——愿他安息——是个犹豫不决的男人，不知道先该迈出哪只脚，也没法把麻风病和感冒分辨开来。Garnier……”他不太自然地停顿了一下，“呃，他能发号施令，把人们组织起来，而且他建了座医院之类的。我们又是医院骑士团了。”

不过，他们两个看上去都不是很高兴。Altair注视着他们走开的背影，然后走出了他藏匿身影的角落。看上去医院里有点不太正常的事情。

当Altair最终终于找到了Garnier——这个不受爱戴的管理者的办公室时，他已经无意中听到了好几次谈话，而且感受到了这个地方蔓延着的压抑。没有人因为医院建在他们的核心区域而感到开心。他们都或多或少知道那里发生着的事情，尽管Altair判断得出只有很少几个人亲眼看到了对病人的虐待行为，但是消息已经泄露了出去。

在Garnier的办公室里，Altair用鹰眼环顾四周，直到他发现了自己要找的东西——报告、船运清单、信件。它们被很聪明地藏在了一个抽屉的暗箱之中，上面还用更加诱人的钱和资金流动报告做了伪装，但是Altair不在乎那些。

在这儿——一封有着圣殿骑士标志的信。

Garnier

我们没找到之前在搜寻的东西，但是我们现在还在积极寻找——目前至少可以松一口气，因为不是那个叛徒拿走了他，他的人也空手而归了。但是我们现在的工作还不能松懈——你必须向前推进，不计成本。你的能力很大程度上决定了我们力量的多少。

另外，为你的医院补充点人手，然后做你应该做的事。流言正在传播，而你的工作乍一看真的很糟糕——William只能为你平息一段时间的谣言，而你自己的人也在传播。给他们一些理由，让他们再次信任医院骑士团的名声——要不然就把他们派出去，让他们关心点别的事情。我们现在无法承受流言。

你们很快就会有一批货——我们在耶路撒冷的人一直在不停工作，为我们寻找更多的供货来源。塞浦路斯有可能会为我们提供另外的东西，作为我们损失的替代品，但是我们不应该依赖它，它还有很多不确定因素。你可以同时与那些替补的一起工作。如果设备失效了，药物可能会派上用场。

你的兄弟

R

Altair至少把信读了三遍，记下了其中的内容后，就转而去翻找其他的信件。抽屉里有很多——船运货物清单比较特殊，因为那里面包括了一些类似“12m”和“8w”之类的词，那意味着很多事。然而最有趣的是抽屉最里面的另一封信。

Garnier de Naplouse医生

我再也受不了了——我没法袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着这个屠场继续下去。你不是个治疗师，大人，你的所作所为跟仁慈搭不上半点关系，你造成的结果也无法说明你们手段的合理性。尸体堆得太高了，我的良知难以承受这个。

这不能再继续下去了。不能。

现在，停下那些恐怖的项目，停下你残忍的实验，为你的行为忏悔吧——做一个医师应该做的事，或许神会原谅你的罪过。

如果你执迷不悟，我会将你的行为上报给罗马教廷——我猜教皇塞莱斯廷三世会对你在这儿的所作所为感到震惊。

怀着希望与尊重

Mathéo，医院骑士团医生

\--

亚克的港口在远处看会更加令人愉快——走近了，这里的气味熏天。人们把秽物倒进海里，而且到处充斥着腐鱼的恶臭。离海边越近，这种感受就越明显，但是Altair本身就不喜欢海洋的味道——或者拜其所赐，不喜欢海洋本身。

这片区域满是船只——也满是醉醺醺的水手。他们吵闹的抱怨和半心半意的狂欢使得悄无声息地接近变得十分容易，如果没有其他影响因素就更好了——这片区域的骑士们告诉他们要尤为注意一个戴着兜帽的男人。他悄悄接近，偷听他们的谈话。

看起来条顿骑士团正在向本地水手征用船只。

“……以国王的名义，供军事所用，”他们说，“同时，你们会得到一定的钱，来补偿你们的损失，但是——”

“等等——这不仅仅是钱的问题，我需要船来弄东西吃，”其中一个水手高声道，“如果没有船，我到哪里去找吃的？城市里人人都在挨饿，你现在告诉我捕鱼都不行？”

“你们可以在码头上继续捕鱼——现在过来签文件！”

Altair听到了更多的谈话——条顿骑士团真是野蛮，不是吗——直到他最终找到了Sibrand本人。这个男人正在对着这些船只思考——在一个长长的名单上标记什么，每当有另一艘船只的名字加了进去，他就对自己点点头。

“这是个威尼斯的船，长官，”一个骑士提醒道，“这恐怕会让他们不大高兴。”

“威尼斯人什么时候高兴过。”Sibrand低声道。作为一名骑士团团长，他比预想中的要年轻很多，可能只有三十岁左右——但是条顿骑士团本身也是这样，他们不久前才正式成为了一个军事单位。“必须完成任务，”那个团长说道，“那些商人会得到补偿。确保那些人彻底检查了这些船——船舱里很有可能藏着一些违禁品，他们总是这么干。”

“好的，长官。”那个骑士说道，然后离开了，留下团长本人还在对着名单沉思。然后Sibrand转身走下了防波堤，来到了码头上。Altair远远地跟着，像一条幽魂一样无声无息。就像这样，Sibrand把他领回了骑士团建造堡垒的地方——一座俯瞰港口的瞭望塔。

他等待了很久，才找到机会潜入。他当然可以一路杀进去，这里没有他打不过的骑士，但是……这是个机密任务。Altair逐渐意识到自己的行为可能已经违背了Al Mualim的期望，他没有下令要自己这么做——他不确定如果自己的行为被发现了，他能不能承担得起后果。所以他等待、等待、再等待，直到太阳开始落下地平线，条顿骑士们也开始点燃火炬。他们还是没有离开他们的瞭望塔。

他需要骑士们离开他们的领地，或者至少减少些守卫……他需要转移他们的注意力。

考虑到他自己的顾虑，Altair溜进了最近的酒馆，找到了一群最不好招惹的水手——一群威尼斯人，他们正在为了一品脱啤酒发着烟。当Altair走近他们的时候，他们对他怒目而视——所以他打开了手，露出满手的硬币。

“看起来条顿骑士团在这附近造成了一些麻烦，”他说，“绅士们，你们想不想也给他们找点麻烦？”

把这件事交给醉汉们不是件难事，因为他们现在正处在恼火之中。那些人拿了他的钱，当Altair悄悄走出去的时候，他听到他们正向隔壁一群拿着武器，有条顿十字架标志的人走去——毋庸置疑，这里的事很快就会被注意到然后传播开去。尽管如此，他还是走了其他几家酒馆，提出了相同的建议。

夜晚渐渐降临，不满的水手们引起的暴动已经完全失控了。港口处的酒馆、妓院和客栈都燃烧起了狂欢的火焰。当水手们口袋里装满了远洋客们的货币时，他们就开始四处制造麻烦。而他们不满的根源，条顿骑士团，就成为了他们的目标。

Altair观察并等待着，麻烦渐渐开始酝酿。一开始是普通的肢体冲突，然后有人被扔出酒馆，带着武器的人们走进去试图使人群平静下来——很快整个港口都充斥着喊叫和指责，试图安抚人群的命令显得非常低效。

“你们夺走了我们的船，你们夺走了我们的人——”

“——货物、金钱、自由的海洋——我们靠什么谋生，啊？！”

“——立刻！现在！马上！以国王的名义，我命令你们停止——！”

“——去他妈的，你以为你算老几！”

很快，条顿骑士们手下就爆发了骚乱——当然了，骑士团必须行动起来，阻止这一切。他们从塔中鱼贯而出，井然有序，有意地让他们的武器发出金属相击的声音，大声下达着命令——此时，那座瞭望塔只留下了很少的护卫。


End file.
